Mais perto do céu
by Julie Oliveira
Summary: *Fanfic adaptada* Isabella sempre tentou fazer o melhor pela filha, enfrentando as dificuldades de uma mãe solteira. Quando Edward, o pai de Natalie, reaparece depois de 12 anos, Bella pode apenas recolher seus sentimentos e conviver com a antiga paixão.
1. Introdução

Com toda a dedicação, Isabella Swan sempre tentou fazer o melhor pela filha, enfrentando as dificuldades de uma mãe solteira. Quando o pai de Natalie reaparece depois de 12 anos, Bella pode apenas recolher seus sentimentos e conviver com a antiga paixão durante as férias da família nas montanhas suíças. Mas à medida que Bella e Edward assumem os papéis de mãe e pai, mistérios do passado são desvendados, e uma segunda chance parece surgir...

*Fanfic adaptada- Os direitos autorais pertecem à Rebecca Winters pela história e à Stephenie Meyer pelos personagens *

* * *

**_Introdução_**

— Como posso ajudá-lo?

— Queria saber sobre uma aluna que freqüentou sua escola há 12 anos.

— Você disse 12? Só um instante. Vou procurar esse ano no computador.

— Era uma amiga, mas nos perdemos um do outro e não me lembro do seu antigo endereço. Seria possível checar essa informação para mim?

— Claro. Qual era o nome dela?

— Isabella Swan.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

— Tio Edward? O vovô acabou de ligar. Ele vai estar aqui na frente em um minuto para levá-lo à estação.

— Estou quase pronto. E você? Já arrumou a mala?

Alain balançou a cabeça.

— Está no hall de entrada. Queria ir com você — resmungou.

Edward também não gostava nada daquela situação. Quando seu sobrinho loirinho de 12 anos ficava triste, seus olhos azuis se tornavam expressivos e ele ficava parecido com seu falecido irmão mais velho, Jasper, e algo doloroso se contorcia dentro de Edward.

— Eu só vou ficar fora por duas semanas. Você vai passar férias ótimas com seus avós no lago Como — disse, tentando soar animado.

Alain não parecia corresponder. Seu sobrinho tinha se tornado tão melancólico na última semana que ele ficou preocupado.

— Quando eu voltar, ainda teremos metade do verão para acampar e pescar. Aproveite essas férias. Haverá muitos garotos da sua idade com quem você poderá brincar. Combinei com os pais do Luc para que eles o deixem passar uma parte das férias com você.

— Eu sei.

Nada do que Edward dizia fazia diferença. Os dois tinham sido inseparáveis no último ano. Edward esperara que a depressão do sobrinho fosse coisa do passado. Mas, quando soube que o tio ficaria fora por duas semanas, o clima mudou. Edward temia que a separação fizesse com que todo o progresso que Alain tivera regredisse.

Edward aceitara a guarda do sobrinho que perdera os pais em um acidente de carro um ano atrás. O amor que sentia por Alain fizera com que assumisse o papel de pai sem perceber.

Depois do funeral, Alain veio morar com Edward em sua casa em Caux, uma pequena vila no alto de uma montanha sobre o lago Genebra. Seus avós moravam perto deles, na cidade de Montreux, Suíça, onde o quartel-general de sua empresa, a Cullen Hotel Corporation, estava localizada.

Seria a primeira vez desde o funeral que eles ficariam separados por mais de uma noite. Alain não era o único a sentir o impacto dessa separação.

—Eu também vou sentir sua falta, meu rapaz.

A expressão de seu sobrinho fechou-se.

—Você tem mesmo que ir?

Edward detestava vê-lo frágil assim novamente.

— É isso, ou a cadeia.

— Eles não prenderiam você, não é mesmo?

— Creio que sim. Nem mesmo um Cullen pode escapar. Quando você faz 20 anos, é um dever de todo homem suíço. Lembre-se, não temos um exército, nós _somos _um exército.

— Você não odeia isso?

— Não, estou louco para encontrar alguns velhos amigos de escola.

— Eu acho que é uma bobagem. Nunca entramos em guerra. O que você faz enquanto está lá?

— Explodimos coisas, só de brincadeira.

Tinha esperado que seu comentário provocasse um sorriso, mas Alain estava muito triste para ver graça em alguma coisa. O menino olhou-o com uma expressão triste.

— Quer que eu busque a sua mala?

— Na verdade, estou levando minha mochila.

— Vou pegá-la.

— Obrigado. Ela está no armário grande do hall_._

— Tudo bem. — Alain saiu do quarto. Ao voltar, segurava duas mochilas.

Edward olhou surpreso para a velha mochila verde-escura.

— Eu não via isso há anos.

Alain testou seu peso.

— É pesada.

Enquanto Edward começava a colocar roupas em sua mochila militar, observava Alain pelo canto dos olhos. O sobrinho começou a abrir os bolsos da outra mochila.

— Olha! Seus patins de hóquei e um disco! Está assinado pelo Wayne Gretzky! Não sabia que você o conhecia.

— Nem eu — Edward murmurou, surpreso.

— Tem um monte de lixo aqui. — Era o primeiro sinal de excitação que ouvira na voz de Alain naquela semana.

— Você sabe o que dizem por aí. O lixo de alguns pode ser a riqueza de outros.

— Posso ficar com ele?

O pedido não surpreendeu Edward. Seu sobrinho era fascinado por hóquei, apesar de os pais nunca o terem deixado jogar.

— Se quiser, é seu.

— Obrigado. Sabia que você tinha um monte de emblemas de todos os estados?

— Não me surpreende. Eu carregava de tudo nessa mochila nos tempos do hóquei. Por algum motivo, pensei que ela já tinha sido jogada fora há muito tempo.

Alain despejou o resto do conteúdo da mochila no meio da cama.

— Tem um bocado de dinheiro americano e canadense aqui. Como pode?

— Segundo seus avós, antes do acidente jogando hóquei em Interlaken, participei de uma partida de exibição com meu time em Montreal, no Canadá. De pois da partida, os outros jogadores voltaram para casa de avião. Por algum motivo, eu queria passar pela experiência de viajar de navio, então embarquei no Queen Elizabeth II. Como ele partia de Nova York, eu devo ter passado alguns dias nele. O navio aportou em Southampton. De lá eu fui para Londres e peguei o vôo de volta para a Suíça, onde me encontrei com a equipe para treinar em Interlaken. Pelo menos, foi o que me disseram.

Seu sobrinho olhou para a pilha de objetos.

— Aqui tem um envelope com uma foto do Queen Elizabeth II. Você não se lembra de nada daquela viagem?

— Não. O choque fez com que eu perdesse essas memórias. Todas elas.

— Não consigo entender como você se esqueceu de uma viagem dessas.

— Nem eu, mas aconteceu. O médico me disse que o cérebro é como um quadro-negro gigantesco. O golpe do bastão de hóquei na minha cabeça apagou um pouco do que estava escrito. As duas semanas que antecederam o acidente e o mês depois dele se perderam para sempre.

— É tão estranho. Ei, você viu que uma garota deixou um bilhete em inglês para você no envelope?

Edward parou de dobrar as camisas.

— O que diz aí?

Alain leu, com seu melhor inglês.

— _Meu amor, não me esquecerei da noite de ontem enquanto eu viver._

O menino levantou a cabeça.

— Uau, tio Edward!

Edward sorriu, mas, bem no fundo, não gostava de como aquilo soava.

— Devo perguntar se foi isso tudo o que ela escreveu?

— _Ligue para mim assim que puder. _

Alain continuou a leitura.

— _Vou lhe encontrar onde você quiser, querido Edward_

Seu sobrinho fitou-o, surpreso.

— Eu não sabia que alguém além da nossa família chamava você assim.

Edward teve que admitir que também estava surpreso. Fora batizado Edward Anthony Cullen. A não ser pelos familiares e um ou dois amigos mais íntimos, sempre lhe chamavam de Anthony. Ninguém mais o conhecia por Edward.

Edward foi uma contribuição romântica de sua mãe para o seu nome. Era constrangedor para ele na adolescência, então sempre o mantivera em segredo. Mesmo assim, revelara-o à estranha que escrevera o bilhete.

Sua curiosidade cresceu e disse:

— Estou quase com medo de perguntar se tem mais.

— E tem! — declarou Alain. — _Você não precisava me fazer prometer usar seu anel amarrado em volta do meu pescoço. Você não sabe que nunca haverá ninguém para mim além de você?_

Anel? Nunca usara anéis... A não ser por um — um anel que lhe fora presenteado pelo time de hóquei. Então foi _assim _que ele desaparecera?

— _Nosso amor é eterno. Assim como você, vou contar os meses até nos casarmos. Com todo meu amor, Isabella._

Edward emudeceu.

Envolvera-se com diversas mulheres no passado com quem cogitara se casar. Mas, em cada um dos casos, algo indescritível sempre o impedia de se comprometer por completo.

Era quase ridículo imaginar que, aos 19 anos de idade, com apenas um ano de faculdade e uma carreira profissional no hóquei sobre o gelo pela frente, ele teria pedido uma moça em casamento. Não parecia com ele ser tão impulsivo e irresponsável. Não mesmo.

Entretanto, a ternura da estranha, e a menção ao anel e ao casamento — tudo o que ela dissera fazia com que acreditasse que aquela tinha sido uma relação bastante íntima, mesmo que breve.

O menino apertou os olhos.

— Você não se lembra dela nem um pouquinho?

Um calafrio percorria-o toda vez que era lembrado do período de sua vida que permaneceria para sempre um vazio total.

— Creio que não.

— Ela colocou o endereço no final. _Internato Grand-Chene, Genebra. _Edward sentiu o olhar do sobrinho, especulativo. — Ela deve ter se sentido horrível por você nunca ter ligado para ela.

Aquele tipo de observação, vinda de um menino de 12 anos, revelava o quão perspicaz Alain se tornara desde a morte dos pais. Mas, neste caso, Edward tinha que informá-lo de alguns fatos.

— Tenho certeza de que ela me esqueceu logo que desembarcou daquele navio. Nessa idade, você pensa que está apaixonada por qualquer pessoa por quem se sinta atraído.

Exceto pela menção do anel transformar em mentira o que estava dizendo a Alain. Não teria se desfeito dele a menos que...

— Quer dizer que você só estava fingindo querer casar com ela?

Edward soltou um grunhido de frustração.

— Alain, não tenho idéia do que realmente aconteceu, ou do que dissemos um para o outro. Às vezes, as pessoas fantasiam situações porque gostariam que elas fossem verdade. Isso foi há anos. O fato é que, aos 19 anos, eu vivia para o hóquei, não para garotas.

— Mamãe e papai apaixonaram-se quando tinham 19 anos — Alain insistia.

— Eles eram uma exceção porque a atração que sentiam tornou-se um amor duradouro. Há uma grande diferença entre isso e hormônios. Você sabe o que são?

— Sim. Hormônios são um problema, como quando você tem um filho sem ter idade o bastante para ser um bom pai ou mãe.

— Exatamente. Seus pais ensinaram-lhe bem. Nunca se esqueça disso.

— Posso fazer outra pergunta?

— Claro.

— Você ama a Tania?

— Sua avó pediu que você me perguntasse isso?

— Sim.

A honestidade de Alain era a qualidade que Edward admirava mais no sobrinho.

— Imaginei.

— Ela disse que Tania é sua recepcionista há muito tempo, e que um dia você vai descobrir que ela é quem você sempre amou.

— Talvez sua avó esteja certa, mas ainda não aconteceu.

— Fico feliz — disse Alain, parecendo aliviado. Edward sabia que o sobrinho tinha dificuldade de dividi-lo com qualquer outra pessoa.

— Pro seu governo, sempre fiz questão de não namorar empregados, Alain. Se algum dia você decidir entrar para o ramo de hotelaria comigo e com seu avô, você vai entender porque é necessário separar nosso trabalho do prazer. Quando a mulher certa aparecer, saberei e farei algo a respeito disso.

— Talvez essa Isabella fosse a mulher certa, e é por isso que você nunca conseguiu amar ninguém mais, apesar de não se lembrar dela.

— Isso é algo que nunca saberei. Agora, ela já deve estar casada e ter um monte de filhos — murmurou Edward, querendo mudar de assunto.

O comentário de Alain não deveria tê-lo incomodado, mas o fato era que, apesar de já terem se passado 12 anos, aquelas seis semanas ainda assombravam-no.

Ouviu a buzina, trazendo-o de volta ao presente com um solavanco. A cabeça da governanta surgiu na porta do quarto.

— Quer que peça ao seu pai que entre e espere?

— Não, Simone, obrigado. Já estou descendo.

— Está bem.

Um último par de meias grossas enfiadas no bolso de cima da mochila e ele estava pronto.

— Parece que seu avô está ficando impaciente. Vamos.

— Vamos.

Alain pôs tudo de volta na mochila que ganhara. Os dois saíram do quarto e desceram as escadas até o hall de entrada. O menino pegou a pasta e atravessou a porta da frente, para colocá-la no porta-malas. Edward veio em seguida.

— Finalmente! — disse o pai de Edward quando ele chegou com sua mochila.

— Desculpe fazê-lo esperar, papai, mas Alain e eu tínhamos uns assuntos de homem para homem para discutir.

Os olhos azuis de seu pai brilharam ao olhar o neto.

— Nesse caso, está tudo bem.

Edward fechou a tampa do porta-malas e entraram todos no carro.

O velho Cullen amaciou o motor antes de encarar a estrada íngreme e sinuosa que levava até Montreux. À distância, as águas cintilantes do lago Leman refletiam um azul pálido. Era uma paisagem que Edward adorava e da qual nunca se cansava.

Logo chegaram à estação. Edward levantou-se do banco traseiro e retirou a mochila do porta-malas. Inclinou-se para dentro da janela do carona para beijar o sobrinho.

— Ligarei todas as noites para saber como você está.

Com os olhos cheios d'água, Alain agarrou-lhe em volta do pescoço. O garoto estava sofrendo. Edward podia sentir.

Em um minuto, seu irmão e sua cunhada estavam vivos. No outro, haviam partido. Ainda tinha dificuldades para acreditar, então imaginava a dor de Alain por saber que nunca mais veria os pais.

Mas Edward podia ver que naquele momento o maior problema do sobrinho era o medo de que seu tio também não retornasse.

— Quando eu voltar, vamos acampar. O que você acha?

Alain simplesmente balançou a cabeça.

Enquanto se abraçavam, o pai de Edward enviou-lhe uma mensagem silenciosa dizendo que faria o possível para animar o menino. Criá-lo tornara-se um assunto de família, apesar de todos saberem que o menino se apegara a Edward.

Caminhou até o outro lado do carro e beijou o pai na bochecha.

— Ligue-me se as coisas piorarem — sussurrou.

Virou-se e caminhou calmamente até a entrada da estação de trem. Além de seu coração estar partido por ter que deixar o sobrinho, velhos demônios foram ressuscitados pelo bilhete que Alain encontrara na mochila.

Com o passar dos anos, Edward aprendera a controlar bem a sensação de pânico por não conseguir se lembrar daquele período da sua vida.

Por alguma razão desconhecida, essa nova evidência de um passado com uma garota — aparentemente, coisas íntimas que aconteceram e das quais ele não tinha conhecimento — deixava-o desconfortável. Podia sentir uma daquelas malditas dores de cabeça chegando.

— Alain?

— Sim, vovó?

Vou até o jardim terminar de limpar as ervas-daninhas. Queria acabar antes de irmos para o lago Como de manhã. Você quer me ajudar?

— Vou descer em alguns minutos — respondia-lhe do topo da escada.

— Está bem.

Assim que o som dos passos de sua avó desapareceu, correu até o quarto de solteiro de seu pai. Sempre ficava lá quando ia passar a noite com os avós.

Havia um telefone no criado-mudo. Correu até ele e pegou o fone, ia ligar para o celular de Ben, o assistente de seu tio.

— Boa tarde, Alain. O que posso fazer por você?

— Preciso da sua ajuda, mas você não pode falar com o tio Edward sobre isso.

— Será nosso segredo, desde que não seja ilegal, imoral ou perigoso.

— Ben...

— Estou brincando com você. Diga.

— Tudo bem. Estou tentando fazer com que meu tio se lembre do que ele esqueceu por causa do acidente. Ele fica preocupado com isso de vez em quando.

— Eu sei — murmurou Ben. — Não posso culpá-lo. Deve ter sido assustador acordar em um hospital estranho, sem se lembrar de nada do que aconteceu, e ser obrigado a aceitar isso. Admiro-o muito por sua coragem.

— Eu também. Foi por isso que liguei. Encontrei o endereço de uma pessoa que esteve com ele pouco antes de ser acertado por aquele bastão de hóquei.

— Está brincando?

— Não, não estou brincando.

O menino contou a Ben sobre o que encontrara na mochila.

— Gostaria de falar com ela, mas preciso que você me consiga algumas informações primeiro.

— Um romance a bordo de um navio, hein? Parece-me intrigante. Farei o que puder.

— Ótimo. O nome dela é Isabella Swan. — Alain soletrou o nome para ele. — Acho que ela é canadense ou americana. De qual quer forma, ela deve ter sido estudante. O endereço diz _Internato Grand-Chene, Genebra. _Você acha que dá para ligar para a escola e descobrir de onde ela é?

— Creio que eles não vão me dar tal informação sem um bom motivo.

— Você pode dizer a verdade, que você está tentan do ajudar o tio Edward a recuperar a memória.

— Isso deve funcionar. Sabe de uma coisa, Alain? Você tem o senso prático do seu tio. Espere um pouco enquanto vejo o que posso descobrir.

— Tudo bem.

Alain sentou na beirada da cama e esperou. Pare ceu uma eternidade até que Ben retornasse ao telefone.

— A secretária disse que a aluna em questão era de Concord, New Hampshire, nos Estados Unidos. Liguei para a telefonista e consegui o número de telefone da família dela. É diferente do que consta no registro original da escola. Você tem uma caneta?

— Tenho.

— Vou lhe dar códigos de DDI e DDD também.

— Obrigado, Ben!

— De nada. Conte-me o que descobrir.

— Certo.

Desligou, planejando ligar para o número à noite. Até então, já seria final de tarde na Costa Leste. Com sorte, os pais de Isabella Swan estariam em casa.

Logo que chegou à porta para descer e ajudar a avó, o telefone tocou novamente. Correu pelo quarto para alcançá-lo, pensando que poderia ser Ben ligando porque esquecera de dizer algo.

— Alô?

— Alain?

— Tio Edward. — Um sentimento de culpa invadiu-lhe o corpo. Pensei que não poderia me ligar até de noite.

— Decidi fazer uma surpresa e avisar que cheguei bem.

— Fico feliz.

— Você está bem?

— Sim.

— O que você tem feito?

As bochechas de Alain enrubesceram.

— A caminho de casa depois da estação, o vovô me levou a uma exposição de barcos. E você? Quando é que você vai começar a chutar o balde?

Seu tio riu. Apesar de Edward e seu pai serem completamente diferentes, eles soavam muito parecidos ao telefone.

— Esta semana vamos começar pelo treinamento de alpinismo. A melhor parte só virá na segunda metade do treinamento.

— Gostaria que você não tivesse que ir a lugar algum.

— Bem, estou aqui agora, e não vai acabar tão cedo. Quando vocês irão para o lago Como?

— Vovô disse que iremos amanhã cedo.

— Você procurou saber quando os pais do Luc o levará?

— Ele me ligou agora a pouco e disse que chegará depois de amanhã.

— Então, você não vai ter que esperar muito. Será divertido ter seu melhor amigo por perto.

— Acho que sim. Espero que você não tenha dores de cabeça enquanto estiver por aí.

— Não tenho nenhuma há vários meses. — Seu tio estava mentindo.

— Que bom.

— Quer saber? Você se preocupa demais, e eu amo você por isso.

Os olhos de Alain brilharam.

— Também amo você. Por favor, não se machuque escalando.

— Eu ia dizer a mesma coisa para você. Quando você e o Luc forem remar, prometa-me que vão usar coletes salva-vidas. Às vezes, o vento muda de repente. Tive um amigo que morreu naquele lago durante uma tempestade porque não estava usando o colete.

— Prometo.

— Como estão seus avós?

— Bem. Estou indo lá fora ajudá-los com o jardim.

— Estou certo de que eles adorarão o seu esforço e a sua companhia. Ligarei à noite depois da caminhada noturna deles e falarei com todos vocês.

— Tudo bem. Até logo.

Obrigada pela carona, sra. Pearsoll. Natalie Swan retirou a bolsa do porta-malas.

— De nada! Ligue para mim mais tarde, Nat — disse Kendra Pearsoll da janela.

— Vou ligar.

Natalie correu até a varanda da casa em estilo Georgiano e pôs-se em frente à porta com a chave.

— Vovó? — chamou. — Cheguei.

Correu para dentro da cozinha. Sua avó deixara um bilhete na geladeira preso por um dos ímãs que Natalie lhe dera de aniversário.

Largou a bolsa e encheu um copo de leite. Enquanto tomava o leite, leu o bilhete da avó.

— Natalie, estou na vizinha, vendo o novo netinho da sra. Bleylock. Vejo que seu treino de hóquei demorou mais que de costume. Venha ver como ele é fofo. Com amor, Vovó.

Pegou uma maçã e foi em direção à porta da frente. Se não se apressasse, sua mãe chegaria antes que ela pudesse dar uma espiada no novo bebê.

Estava no meio da sala de jantar quando ouviu o telefone tocar. Provavelmente era sua mãe, que devia estar saindo do trabalho e queria que soubesse que estava indo buscá-la. Refez o caminho de volta à cozinha e pegou o fone.

— Alô? — disse, soltando um pouco de ar.

— Alô. É da residência dos Swan?

Quem quer que fosse o garoto do outro lado da linha, parecia ser estrangeiro.

— Sim. Quem é?

— Meu nome é Alain. Procuro Isabella Swan.

— É a minha mãe.

— Oh. Ela está?

— Não. Tem certeza de que é o número certo?

— A sua mãe já estudou em Genebra, na Suíça?

Natalie piscou.

— Já.

— Ela já viajou no Queen Elizabeth II?

A menção ao navio causou um frio no estômago de Natalie.

— Sim.

— Então é ela.

Sua mão passou pelo longo rabo-de-cavalo castanho-escuro.

— Como você sabe tudo isso da minha mãe?

— Por acaso eu descobri que ela estava no mesmo navio que o meu tio.

Natalie prendeu a respiração.

— Qual era o nome dele?

— Edward Cullen.

Natalie tentou segurar o soluço que saiu de sua boca, mas já era tarde. Seus olhos de repente encheram-se de lágrimas. Sentiu que iria sufocar com a dor... e a euforia.

Secando as lágrimas das bochechas, disse,

— Se seu tio quer falar com ela, por que ele mesmo não liga para ela?

— Sou _eu _que quero falar com ela. Ele não sabe que estou ligando.

A respiração de Natalie travou.

— Por que você quer falar com ela?

— Preciso dizer-lhe por que ela nunca mais soube dele depois que eles chegaram na Suíça.

O coração de Natalie batia tão forte que ela se sentiu mal.

— Isso foi há muito tempo. Acho que minha mãe nem vai se lembrar dele.

— Se ela casou com seu pai, então acho que meu tio estava certo.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Ele disse que ela o esqueceria no instante em que desembarcasse do navio. Vou desligar.

— Não, espere! — gritou. Com a boca seca, disse:

— O que você iria dizer para minha mãe? Eu quero saber.

— No clube de hóquei, meu tio foi atingido na cabeça com um bastão de hóquei e entrou em coma.

— Em coma...

— Você sabe. Quando você dorme e nunca acorda?

— Sei o que quer dizer.

Um medo percorreu todo o corpo dela.

— E ele está bem agora?

— Está. Mas, quando ele despertou um mês depois do acidente, não conseguia se lembrar de nada.

— Você quer dizer que ele teve amnésia?

— Sim. Seis semanas da vida dele foram apagadas de sua mente. Ele nunca se lembrou de ter jogado no Canadá, ou mesmo de sua viagem de volta à Suíça. Essas memórias se perderam para sempre.

— Você está brincando...

— É verdade. Você pode ligar para o Hospital Belle-Vue, em Lausanne. É para onde pacientes com lesões sérias na cabeça são levados. Meu tio ficou um mês lá! Desde então, ele ficou confuso porque não se lembra de nada da viagem de navio. Às vezes, ele fica tão angustiado que tem fortes dores de cabeça. Estava pensando que, se sua mãe pudesse ligar para ele para contar o que aconteceu durante a viagem de navio, isto o faria se sentir muito melhor.

— Como você soube que ela estava no navio com ele?

— Estava vasculhando uma mochila velha no armário dele e encontrei um bilhete que ela escreveu para ele no convés do navio. Ela colocou seu endereço na Suíça no rodapé. A secretária da escola disse que ela era de New Hampshire. Foi assim que consegui o número de telefone.

— Oh, meu Deus... Ouça, Alain, me dê o seu núme ro. Direi à minha mãe que você quer falar com ela.

— Tudo bem. Tenho dois números. Posso falar?

— Pode. — Ela se aproximou do balcão da cozinha para pegar o bloco e o lápis da avó.

Passou-lhe as informações. Enquanto Natalie anotava os números, podia ouvir a mãe buzinar na frente da casa.

— Estarei no segundo número por duas semanas a partir de amanhã. Depois, voltarei para este aqui.

— Certo.

— Diga para ela me ligar exatamente neste mesmo horário.

— Direi. Agora, tenho que ir. Tchau, Alain.

— Tchau.

Ela desligou o telefone e foi chamar a avó na casa dos Bleylocks para avisar que estava indo para casa com a mãe. E correu para o carro onde sua mãe a aguardava.

— Oi, querida!

— Oi, mãe. — Natalie inclinou-se sobre o banco da frente para beijar-lhe a bochecha.

— Antes de eu sair do escritório, o Jacob ligou — disse, manobrando o carro. — Ele vai nos levar para jantar esta noite no Brazilian Grill_, _então teremos que nos apressar para ficarmos prontas a tempo. Sexta-feira à noite é dia de filas longas. Se chegarmos lá cedo, haverá tempo para um filme depois.

— Não quero ir.

Sua mãe dirigiu-lhe um olhar ansioso.

— Você parece assustada. O que houve, querida? Não está se sentindo bem?

— Meu estômago está meio mal. — Era verdade.

— Bem, não vou deixar você sozinha pegando uma gripe. Tem um novo vírus se espalhando por aí. — Esticou a mão para tocar a testa da menina.

— Você está quente. Está começando. Vou ligar para o Jacob e cancelar.

— Não faça isso ainda, mãe. Não estou doente do jeito que você pensa, mas eu preciso falar com você em particular antes de irmos a qualquer lugar.

Em alguns minutos, chegaram em casa. Correu para dentro. Sua mãe seguiu-a com a bolsa que havia esquecido.

A preocupação nos olhos da mãe tornaram-nos mais escuros, realçando os cabelos castanhos que a deixavam mais bonita do que todas as mães de suas amigas.

Quando Natalie conheceu Jacob, ouviu-o dizer à sua mãe como ela era deslumbrante. Até o pai de Kendra dissera a Natalie:

— Sua mãe é de parar o trânsito.

Edward Cullen deve ter pensado o mesmo também. Ele a pedira em casamento 12 anos atrás. Mas, por causa do acidente...

* * *

_**Capítulo 1 postado!**_

_**Gente, muito obrigada pelas reviews! Fico feliz que estejam gostando *-***_

_**Eu vo postar de novo até sexta-feira. **_

_**Bjs, até lá!**_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

— O que houve, querida? — Isabella Swan colo cou a bolsa no chão.

— Tenho algo para lhe contar. Acho melhor você se sentar.

Com o tom de voz da filha, um arrepio invadiu-lhe o corpo.

— Por quê? Tem alguma coisa a ver com sua avó?

O pai de Isabella falecera havia dois anos. Sua mãe passara por maus bocados, mas Isabella achara que ela estava bem melhor ultimamente. Seria insuportável perder a mãe também. Ela a queria por perto por muito, muito tempo.

— Não, não tem nada a ver com a vovó. — Após uma leve hesitação, ela disse: — Mãe? Enquanto eu estava lá, alguém ligou procurando por você.

Suas sobrancelhas uniram-se.

— Quem?

— Alain Cullen.

_Alain Cullen? _Só ouvir o nome fez com que Isabella sentisse que iria desfalecer.

— Era como Edward chamava o sobrinho recém-nascido. — Colocou a mão trêmula ao redor da garganta. — Não estou entendendo.

— Você uma vez escreveu uma carta para o meu pai no convés do navio?

Um murmúrio escapou dos lábios de Isabella.

— Sim.

— Bem, Alain encontrou-a na velha mochila de seu tio. Ele seguiu o seu rastro até a sua escola em Genebra e depois ligou para a casa da vovó. Ela estava na vizinha, então eu atendi.

— Oh, não...

— Não se preocupe, mãe. Alain não sabe que seu tio é meu pai. Ele pensa que você está casada e que sou filha de outro homem.

— Querida, não quis dizer...

— Sei o que você quis dizer — Natalie sentenciou, soando mais velha do que os 11 anos que tinha.

— A razão pela qual Alain estava ligando era para lhe contar sobre o terrível acidente de hóquei que aconteceu quando meu pai estava num clube de hóquei em Interlaken.

— Um acidente...

— Sente-se, mãe... Você parece que vai passar mal.

Isabella estava passando mal. Sentou-se no canto do sofá.

— Conte-me o que ele disse.

Enquanto escutava a filha, começou a tremer sem parar.

_Edward ficou em coma?_

— Alain acha que, se você ligasse para o tio dele e contasse sobre o tempo que passaram juntos no navio, iria refrescar sua memória com relação ao período de que ele não se recorda. Possivelmente até reduza suas dores de cabeça.

Edward poderia ter morrido e Isabella nunca saberia. Enterrou seu rosto entre as mãos.

— Estava com medo de lhe contar porque isso muda um monte de coisas, mãe. Eu sempre pensei que meu pai fosse um homem horrível por ter-lhe magoado do jeito que magoou. Mas, agora que sei que ele não fez isso de propósito, quero que ele saiba que tem uma filha. Talvez ele queira me conhecer. O que você acha?

_O que eu acho?_

Com uma ligação, o mundo que Isabella construíra tão cuidadosamente para ela e Natalie começara a de sabar ao redor delas.

Ela mal podia compreender o fato de um bloqueio por causa de uma amnésia ter sido a razão pela qual Edward tinha desaparecido de sua vida.

Se o sobrinho dele não tivesse encontrado aquele bilhete, todos ainda estariam no escuro. Infelizmente, Natalie recebera tanta informação que precisaria de uma força incrível para conter a maré de esperança em seu coração.

Unir-se ao pai sempre fora o sonho de Natalie, apesar de nunca tê-lo expressado verbalmente para Isabella.

Antes que Isabella fizesse qualquer coisa, precisava que um certo ponto fosse esclarecido. Precisava ela mesma falar com Alain Cullen.

Ergueu a cabeça, retirando o cabelo do rosto.

— Natalie, querida? Dê-me o número de telefone do Alain, por favor?

Seu rosto brilhou de euforia.

— Já volto.

Isabella pegou a bolsa e dela retirou o celular. Quando Natalie voltou com o papel e apontou para o segundo número, Isabella começou a digitar os números.

Olhou o relógio. Eram quatro horas nos Estados Unidos, seriam por volta de dez horas na Suíça.

Após três toques, alguém atendeu.

— Alô? — disse uma jovem voz masculina.

— Alô. É Alain Cullen?

— Sim?

— Meu nome é Isabella Swan. Soube que você estava tentando me encontrar.

— Alô, srta. Swan. Obrigado por retomar a ligação.

Não podia reclamar de suas maneiras, tampouco de seu inglês.

— Minha filha acabou de me contar sobre sua conversa. Devo admitir que sei que o acidente do seu tio foi chocante. Podemos todos agradecer a Deus por ele ter sobrevivido.

— É mesmo. Ele poderia ter morrido.

Isabella engolia a saliva com dificuldade.

— Diga-me uma coisa, Alain. Ele sabe que você encontrou o bilhete que escrevi para ele?

As palavras que acabara de dizer vieram direto do seu coração.

— Sim. Li para ele enquanto ele arrumava as malas hoje de manhã.

Ela apertou o telefone com força.

— Mas foi _sua _a idéia de me ligar, e não dele?

— Sim.

A honestidade do garoto foi um enorme alívio.

— Ele sabe que você telefonou para a casa dos meus pais na tentativa de me localizar?

— Não. Ele está fora, viajando.

— Acho que você é uma pessoa muito especial por se importar com ele. Mas, mesmo entendendo por que você quer ajudar o seu tio, o desejo de me ligar tem que partir dele, e não de você. Já se passaram 12 anos. Ele é um homem de 31 anos agora. Se estivesse tão curioso sobre o seu passado, ele teria tido a iniciativa de me ligar. Mas ele não ligou, porque já está tentando se recuperar há muito tempo e acredita que é melhor deixar as coisas quietas. E tenho que concordar com ele. Na vida, certas coisas devem ser esquecidas. Então, deixe que esta ligação termine por aqui. Entende o que eu digo?

— Entendo — respondeu, quieto. — Não direi a ele que falei com você e com Natalie.

— Obrigada. Estou certa de que, se você pensar bem, verá que é a coisa correta a fazer. Conhece a expressão "em cachorro adormecido não se mexe"?

— Não.

— Bem, não importa. O importante é que ele está vivo e bem hoje. Obrigado pela ligação, Alain. Adeus.

— Adeus.

Ambos desligaram.

— Como você pôde, mãe? — Natalie chorava, pálida.

Isabella fez um esforço enorme para manter o controle.

— Fiz o que tinha que fazer. Alain leu para você o bilhete que escrevi para o seu pai?

— Não — disse ela, comprimindo os lábios.

— Vou contar o que ele dizia. — Contou para a filha palavra por palavra.

— Mesmo sabendo o que havia escrito, seu pai não fez nada a partir disso. Ele poderia ter tentado entrar em contato comigo, assim como fez seu sobrinho, ao menos por curiosidade. Mas não. Em vez disso, de acordo com Alain, ele foi viajar, sem o menor interesse em saber o que aconteceu.

A expressão no rosto da filha contorceu-se antes de se jogar em seus braços. Isabella engolia os soluços que ecoavam em sua própria alma.

— Sei que isso é muito difícil, querida. — Beijou o cabelo e as bochechas de Natalie. — Mas temos que olhar para a frente, e não para trás. Você não vê? A mente do seu pai é um vazio com relação àquele período da vida dele. Ele seguiu em frente e provavelmente deve ter uma mulher e uma família. O que está feito está feito. Muitos anos se passaram. É como ele se sente, honestamente; caso contrário, teria nos telefonado no lugar do sobrinho. De que outra prova precisamos, hein?

— Acho que de mais nenhuma — disse Natalie, com a voz embargada. Ela finalmente se afastou e enxugou os olhos.

— Vamos nos aprontar e sair para jantar.

Natalie recuou.

— Mãe? Você gosta do Jacob?

— Sim, mas eu não saio com ele há tanto tempo assim.

— Você acredita que pode amá-lo como você uma vez amou o meu pai?

— Querida, cada relacionamento é diferente. Jacob está se tornando importante para mim.

— Mas não da mesma forma que o meu pai.

Isabella puxou o ar para dentro.

— Não, nada será como aquilo de novo.

Natalie fitou-a com atenção.

— Como pode?

— Porque eu tinha 18 anos, era impressionável e inexperiente com relação ao amor. Mas quero que você saiba que foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu, pois tenho você. Você é a razão da minha vida! Eu amo tanto você que nem pode imaginar... — Abraçou-a com força novamente.

— Também amo você, mãe.

— Sei que é difícil, mas vamos esquecer que esta ligação aconteceu.

— Tudo bem.

— Ei, Edward.

— Edward encontrava-se na plataforma lotada, aguardando que o trem chegasse à estação. Ao som da voz de Emmett, virou-se na sua direção. Seu amigo de infância veio correndo até ele.

— Procurei você por toda parte desde o almoço. Acabei de falar com Rosalie ao telefone. Por que não vem passar o fim de semana na minha casa? Kate, amiga de Rosalie, virá de Neuchatel. Ela é uma graça.

Edward sorriu.

— Se meu sobrinho não estivesse esperando por mim, adoraria ir mais que tudo. — Desde o funeral, ocupara-se em tentar fazer com que Alain cultivasse uma vida social ativa.

O amigo mudou de tom.

— Como ele está? — perguntou, à medida que o trem se aproximava.

— Segundo meus pais, ele passou essas duas semanas sem se entristecer.

— Parece ser um progresso.

— É por aí. Obrigado pelo convite, Emmett. Vamos marcar uma viagem para esquiarmos no início de dezembro. Até lá, espero que Alain esteja lidando melhor com a separação.

— Vou contar com isso. — Deu uma tapinha no ombro do amigo.

— Boa sorte.

Edward balançou a cabeça.

— Mande lembranças minhas à sua esposa. Vá pela sombra, meu amigo.

Aliviado por estar voltando a Caux, Edward embarcou no trem e procurou por um assento. Como não conseguiu encontrar, ficou de pé em frente à janela da entrada do vagão, virado para a paisagem que passava, sem realmente observá-la.

Não tinha dúvidas de que a amiga de Rosalie fazia jus à descrição de Emmett. Mas, mesmo que Alain não estivesse precisando dele tão desesperadamente, não teria aceitado o convite de Emmett.

Desde que ouvira as palavras do bilhete que Alain encontrara na mochila, Edward fora assombrado por elas.

_Ela deve ter se sentido péssima por você nem ter ligado._

Alain tinha falado um bocado. Não houve um momento durante aquelas duas semanas em que Edward não se perguntara sobre o relacionamento com Isabella Swan.

Olhou o relógio. O trem levaria mais de uma hora para chegar a Montreux. Tempo suficiente para ligar para Genebra e apurar algumas coisas.

Talvez o Internato Grand-Chene ainda estivesse em funcionamento e pudesse fornecer algumas informações sobre uma de suas ex-alunas. Se a escola não existisse mais, teria que desistir.

A telefonista encontrou o número e, em segundos, estava falando com a diretora. Quando Madame Soulis atendeu, ele se apresentou.

— Senhor Cullen! É uma honra falar com o senhor. Vi-o em um programa de TV recentemente, falando sobre a expansão de sua cadeia de hotéis na França. Foi bastante impressionante.

— Obrigado, madame.

— Como posso ajudá-lo?

— Queria saber sobre uma aluna que freqüentou sua escola 12 anos atrás.

— Você disse 12? Só um instante. Vou acessar esse ano no computador.

— Era uma amiga, mas nos perdemos um do outro e não me lembro do seu antigo endereço. Seria possível checar essa informação para mim?

— Claro. Qual era o nome dela?

— Isabella Swan.

— Isabella? Ah, sim. Aquela linda menina america na que chegou no outono. Lembro dela em especial porque, com poucos meses na escola, ela ficou doente e teve que voltar para os Estados Unidos.

A revelação provocou um arrepio involuntário em seu corpo. Tendo que pensar rápido, disse:

— Isso explica por que não a encontrei.

— Sim. Ficamos tristes por vê-la partir. Era uma ótima aluna. Aqui está o telefone e o endereço dos pais dela, Charlie Swan e sua esposa. Pelo que me lembro, ele era um chefe de polícia.

Edward tomou nota.

— Obrigado, madame. A sra. foi de grande ajuda.

— Por nada, senhor.

Assim que desligaram, ele ligou imediatamente para a telefonista para saber se o Sr. Swan ainda tinha o mesmo número de telefone em New Hampshire.

Houvera uma mudança.

Ele anotou o novo número, pedindo que a telefonista não efetuasse a ligação. Eram ainda sete da manhã na Costa Leste. Ele esperaria ainda uma meia hora antes de ligar.

Antes de desligar, perguntou à telefonista se uma Isabella Swan ou I. Swan constava na lista. Para sua surpresa, havia uma ocorrência com I. Poderia ser um homem ou uma mulher, é claro. No entanto, guardou o número antes de desligar.

Uma certa porcentagem de mulheres casadas que trabalham fora usava o nome de solteira por motivos profissionais. Em alguns minutos, checaria primeiro antes de ligar para a casa dos pais dela.

O trem fez uma curva e passou por um túnel. A escuridão lembrou-o da parte de sua vida de que não se recordava.

Alguns amigos do time de hóquei tinham lhe inteirado, havia muito tempo, do que se passara no tempo que estiveram juntos em Montreal. Sua família e os médicos deram conta de tudo o que acontecera em seu treinamento e no acidente que o mandara para o hospital em Lausanne.

Foi o tempo entre... o tempo no navio e antes de chegar a Interlaken que o intrigavam todos esses anos. Dali a pouco, seria possível que ele falasse com a mulher que o conhecera bem o bastante para chamá-lo de Edward.

Quando o trem voltou à luz do dia, ele experimentou um sentimento de alívio por saber que, antes do dia acabar, uma ligação lhe proporcionaria um desfecho sobre seu passado.

Mas um novo medo o atormentava por saber que Isabella Swan retornara aos Estados Unidos apenas alguns meses depois de chegar por não estar se sentindo bem.

_Meu amor, não esquecerei a noite de ontem enquanto viver._

Aquela frase do bilhete ecoava em sua cabeça, fazendo-o suar frio.

— Mãe? O pai da Kendra chegou.

— Tudo bem, querida. Tenha um ótimo dia. Vou buscá-las no ringue depois do treino de hóquei.

— Tudo bem. Amo você.

— Também amo você.

Isabella ouviu a porta da frente fechar.

Terminou de escovar os cabelos e vestiu o blazer rapidamente, não querendo se atrasar para o trabalho. Isabella preparou o café da manhã da menina depois de terem acordado tarde, sem perceber o quão tarde já era.

Depois de uma rápida olhada pelo quarto, correu para o andar de baixo para pegar a bolsa que deixara na cozinha. Quando o telefone tocou, pensou que fosse uma das amigas de Natalie. Pegou o fone.

— Alô?

— É da casa dos Swan? — A grave voz masculina do outro lado da linha falava com um pequeno resquício de sotaque, mas soava vagamente familiar.

Mexeu-se, como se estivesse incomodada.

— Sim?

— Procuro Isabella Swan. Você teria o número correto?

— Quem... quem é? — gemeu.

Após um prolongado silêncio, ele perguntou:

— O nome Edward lhe diz alguma coisa?

De repente, as pernas de Isabella ficaram bambas. Começou a tremer com as lembranças que voltavam como um turbilhão.

_Era _Edward.

Pessoas podem envelhecer, mas aquela era a sua voz, sua marca. Seu timbre único ressoava por cada partícula do seu corpo, emocionando-a. Na verdade, ele estava vivo, falando com ela do outro lado da linha.

— A... alô, Edward. — Tentando controlar o pânico, disse:

— Creio que foi demais esperar que seu sobrinho mantivesse sua promessa.

Houve outra pausa.

— Acho que estou em desvantagem aqui.

— Por favor, não finja que não sabe que Alain me ligou há duas semanas. E... ele me contou sobre sua amnésia — disparou, mortificada com sua própria perda de compostura.

— Eu estava viajando, em treinamento militar. Apesar de falar com ele todas as noites, ele nunca mencionou ter entrado em contato com você.

Respirou trêmula, tentando recuperar o equilíbrio.

— Você está dizendo que decidiu me ligar por sua própria conta?

_— Bien sur — _disse, em leve tom de ironia.

Quando ele falou em francês, foi como se ela voltasse no tempo, quando tudo soava tão mais íntimo.

— Enquanto me preparava para minha viagem, Alain revirava uma velha mochila minha e acabou encontrando um bilhete que você me escreveu a bordo do Queen Elizabeth II. Eu pretendia entrar em contato, mas não podia fazer nada enquanto meu dever militar não estivesse cumprido este ano.

— E agora está? — a voz de Isabella tremia apesar do seu esforço para mantê-la firme.

— Está. Estou voltando para Montreux neste exato momento e vou descer do trem daqui a alguns minu tos. Alain estará esperando por mim. Esteja certa de que terei uma conversa franca com ele, foi errado ele tentar resolver as coisas do jeito dele.

— Não! — gritou ela.

— Não o quê? — perguntou ele com um tom de autoridade em sua voz, remanescente do jovem Edward que já exibia uma forte personalidade.

Ela molhou os lábios, nervosa.

— Eu pedi que ele não falasse com você. Ele prometeu que seria nosso segredo. Já que ele manteve a promessa, não fale nada com ele, por favor.

— Por que você achou que devia fazê-lo jurar silêncio?

Seu coração batia acelerado.

— Fiquei tocada por ele gostar tanto de você, ele queria que eu lhe ajudasse a preencher os vazios da sua memória. Mas eu lhe disse que deveria ser você a me ligar se sentisse necessidade. Como você não tinha ligado, pensei que era melhor esquecer a coisa toda.

— Você foi bastante competente em convencê-lo — murmurou.

O sentimento de culpa aumentou dentro dela. Além de não aprovar o que ele fez, achou a sua reação ainda mais curiosa.

Os olhos de Isabella comprimiram-se.

— Não sei o que você quer dizer com isso.

— Se nós éramos simplesmente dois estudantes colegiais que gostavam da companhia um do outro abordo daquele navio, gostaria de saber por que você está tão nervosa que não conseguiu falar abertamente com meu sobrinho sobre isso.

— Nervosa? — o suor escorria de sua testa.

— Sim. Devo contar sobre minha conversa com Madame Soulis, a diretora da sua escola em Genebra? Segundo ela, você ficou doente e teve que deixar a Grand-Chene poucos meses depois.

_Ele sabia._

Isabella quase desmaiou.

Edward não era um homem comum. Sua genialidade era notória como o capitão do time de hóquei ou como administrador de um multimilionário negócio de família.

O nome Cullen era reconhecido por toda a Europa, principalmente porque seus instintos o torna ram uma força a se respeitar no mundo dos negócios. Ele não abriria mão disso agora.

— Edward, você me ligou exatamente quando eu esta va saindo de casa para trabalhar. Creio que não seja a melhor hora para o tipo de conversa que você deseja ter. Se você pu...

— Não se atrase por mim — interrompeu-a. — Da próxima vez que falarmos, será pessoalmente — declarou, emitindo um arrepioalarmante por todo o corpo dela.

— Não, por favor... — ela gritou, precisando de espaço para pensar, mas ele não lhe dava nenhum.

— É a segunda vez que percebo puro terror na sua voz.

Ignorando a observação astuta que ele fizera, ela disse:

— Ninguém merece atenção mais do que você. Sinto muito pelo seu terrível acidente, ficaria feliz de en contrá-lo em algum lugar para responder a qualquer pergunta que tiver.

— Vou facilitar para você e encontrá-la em sua casa hoje à noite.

Ela grunhiu por dentro. Não havia como pará-lo.

— Eu... tenho planos para esta noite. Se você puder esperar até amanhã, tirarei uma folga do trabalho.

— Está bem. Estarei em Concord esta noite e telefonarei para marcar tudo direitinho. Até mais, Isabella.

— Tio Edward!

Assim que Edward saiu do trem, seu sobrinho veio voando. Trocaram um forte abraço.

— Onde estão seus avós?

— No carro, nos fundos da estação.

— Ótimo. Por que não tomamos alguma coisa antes de encontrá-los? Estou com sede.

— Eu também. Tem estado muito quente nos últimos dias.

— Onde eu estava também estava quente.

Foram até uma lanchonete da estação. Edward comprou dois refrigerantes. Foram caminhando para longe de todos para bebê-los.

— Estou feliz por você ter voltado.

— Eu também, mas temo que terei que viajar de novo por mais alguns dias. Era sobre isso que queria falar com você.

Uma expressão de dor surgiu no rosto de Alain.

— Quando você terá que ir?

— Logo que trocar de roupa e arrumar uma mala.

— O Ben disse que há alguma emergência em um dos hotéis?

— Não. Vou voar para New Hampshire para encontrar Isabella Swan.

A garrafa quase caiu das mãos do sobrinho.

— Você vai?

— Vou sim. Acabei de ligar para ela. Ela está me esperando esta noite.

Alain de repente desviou o olhar, um sinal que denunciava sua culpa.

— Ela contou que eu liguei? — perguntou Alain, pressionando a ponta da sandália contra o piso.

Edward terminou o refrigerante e depositou a garrafa num recipiente. Alain fez o mesmo.

— Não exatamente. Ela pensou que eu estava ligando porque você tinha quebrado a promessa que fez a ela.

Alain levantou a cabeça. Seus olhos brilhavam desconfiados.

— Eu não faria isso.

Edward despenteou o cabelo do sobrinho.

— Sei disso. O que não entendo é por que a diretora da escola não me disse que tinha ligado pedindo a mesma informação.

Um suspiro resignado escapou dos lábios de Alain.

— Ben conseguiu para mim com a recepcionista da escola.

Seu sobrinho não era só determinado, mas cheio de recursos.

— Então... agora, meu assistente está nessa também.

— Sim, mas ele jurou nunca dizer nada.

— Manteve a promessa. — Quando Edward ligou para Ben para se atualizar com relação aos negócios, ele nem mencionou o assunto do sobrinho.

— Está bravo comigo?

— Não. Acho que tenho muita sorte por ter um sobrinho que vai até onde você foi para me ajudar a lembrar do meu passado.

O alívio de Alain era visível.

— A srta. Swan me disse para deixar como está.

— Você sabe por quê?

— Ela disse uma coisa estranha.

— O que foi?

— Que eu não deveria acordar um cachorro que estava adormecido — ele cocou a cabeça. — O que ela quis dizer?

— Você não consegue adivinhar?

Seus olhos ergueram-se até o tio.

— Porque deixaria o cachorro bravo por ter sido incomodado?

— É uma forma de colocar as coisas.

— Mas você não está bravo.

Se Alain soubesse... Edward era bombardeado por tantas emoções destrutivas que nem mesmo conseguia nomeá-las.

— Digamos que, agora que falei com ela, estou ansioso por encontrá-la e esclarecer algumas questões que tenho.

Colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Alain.

— Vamos. Seus avós devem estar se perguntando por que estamos demorando tanto.

— Espere.

— O quê?

— Você estava certo sobre uma coisa.

— Sobre o quê?

— Sabe quando Isabella prometeu que não existiria mais ninguém para ela além de você?

—Sei.

— Bem, ela quebrou a promessa como você disse que ela iria fazer.

— Você quer dizer que ela é casada.

— Acho que ela já lhe disse. Ela tem uma filha também.

O menino continuou a história.

— O nome dela é Natalie. Foi ela que atendeu ao telefone quando eu liguei.

Edward sentiu o impacto das palavras de Alain como uma granada que explodira bem perto dele numa das simulações de ataque.

_Mon Dieu._

Desde que Alain lera o bilhete, ele fora tomado por um incômodo com relação ao seu relacionamento com Isabella Swan. Desde que falara com Madame Soulis, cultivara algumas suspeitas.

Depois de falar com Isabella, não tinha mais dúvidas.

_Ele a engravidara._

Por que mais ela estaria tão desesperada para manter as coisas como estavam?

Seria Natalie sangue do seu sangue?

Isabella poderia ter tido vários outros filhos a esta altura. Se seu filho estivesse vivo, o mais velho seria o filho ou filha de Edward.

Ou então, ela pode ter dado a criança para a adoção, ou sofrido um aborto... ou, que Deus o livre, feito um aborto. Qualquer que fosse a resposta, ele mal podia compreendê-la.

— Tio Edward? Você está bem?

— Claro — mentiu. — Só estou ansioso para ir para os Estados Unidos, encontrar com Isabella Swan e saber sobre o meu passado.

— Gostaria de ir com você.

Edward contorceu o rosto.

— Também gostaria que fosse possível, mas isso é algo que tenho que fazer sozinho.

— Eu sei. Estou feliz por saber que você vai descobrir o que aconteceu. Talvez assim suas dores de cabeça desapareçam.

Edward abraçou o sobrinho.

— Prometo que voltarei a tempo de levar você para acampar amanhã à tarde. Por enquanto, vou dizer aos seus avós que surgiu um negócio inesperado que terei que resolver.

— Certo.

Antes de irem para o carro de seus pais, Edward ligou para o seu piloto em Genebra para que preparasse o jato para decolar.

_**

* * *

Capítulo 2 postado!  
Eu devo postar outro capítulo no fim de semana que vem, até lá deixem bastante reviews, please!  
Bjs!**_


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Quando Natalie e Kendra atravessaram correndo as portas do ringue de patinação no gelo até o carro, Isabella já estava emocionalmente acabada.

— Oi, mãe!

— Oi, sra. Swan!

As duas botaram as bolsas no porta-malas e sentaram no banco de trás.

— Como foi o treino? — Isabella perguntou, dirigindo para fora do estacionamento.

Para seu alívio, elas lhe tinham informação o bastante para que estivessem ainda falando quando Bella embicou na garagem dos Pearsolls para deixar Kendra alguns minutos depois.

Logo que ela pegou a bolsa e entrou em casa, Bella religou o carro. Para o seu constrangimento, sua filha precoce fitou-a, preocupada.

— O que houve, mãe? Você está tão quieta. A vovó está doente ou algo assim?

— Não. Não é por causa da sua avó.

Não havia uma maneira fácil de abordar o assunto. Assim que saíram na rua e seguiram o tráfego, Isabella disse.

— Seu pai me ligou hoje de manhã depois que você foi para a casa de Kendra.

Natalie encarou-a com incredulidade.

— Por conta própria? Quero dizer, Alain não pediu que ele ligasse?

— Não.

Isabella ainda estava em estado de choque. Na verdade, permanecera nessa condição o dia todo, e voltou do trabalho cedo.

— Ninguém disse para ele fazer nada. Ele deixou bem claro que estava fazendo aquilo independentemente do sobrinho.

— Oh, mãe...

— Ele virá a Concord hoje à noite.

— Você está brincando... — A alegria na voz de sua filha era indescritível. — Ele sabe de mim?

_Sabe._

— Não de você especificamente, querida. Ele desligou antes que tivéssemos uma conversa longa. Mas posso dizer que ele suspeita que tivemos um filho juntos, e que ele não descansará enquanto não descobrir a verdade por si próprio. Foi por isso que ele decidiu vir para cá imediatamente. Disse para ele ligar lá para casa à noite para marcarmos para amanhã.

— Por que não podemos encontrá-lo hoje à noite?

— Primeiro, já vai ser muito tarde. Segundo, eu e você precisamos de um tempinho para conversar sobre isso e sobre o que isso vai significar.

— Conversar sobre o quê?

— Tenho certeza de que ele é casado e tem uma família. Descobrir que ele tem uma filha vai mudar a vida dele tanto quanto a sua.

— Você acha que ele não vai me amar tanto quanto seus outros filhos?

— É claro que vai. Mas este não é o problema, querida. Conhecer você vai transformar o mundo dele. E a sua existência será uma surpresa enorme também para sua mulher e filhos, sem falar dos pais e da família do irmão.

— Mas ele é meu pai também!

— É claro. O fato de que ele tomou a decisão de nos encontrar o mais rápido possível demonstra que ele se importa. Isso se parece com o Edward que eu conheci, e é óbvio para mim que ele não mudou com relação a isso, mesmo que aquela parte da vida dele tenha se apagado da sua mente. Mas temos que discutir como isso vai atingir a todos nós.

Você está falando de visitas. Quero dizer, se ele vai ou não querer continuar me vendo.

— Sim.

— Você acha que ele não vai querer?

A trepidação na voz da filha fez com que Isabella quisesse se virar e abraçá-la, mas não poderia fazer isso até que chegassem em casa.

— Querida? No momento, ele nem sabe ao certo se tivemos um filho. É por isso que ele vem. Para descobrir. Sei que um monte de possibilidades está passando pela cabeça dele. Antes de fazermos qualquer su posição, temos que esperar até que vocês se conheçam e nós conversemos sobre isso. Não se esqueça de que você e seu pai vivem em dois continentes diferentes. Não é uma situação como a de sua amiga Molly. Ela pode passar dois fins de semana na casa do pai porque fica a apenas dois quilômetros da casa da mãe. O queixo de Natalie tremia.

— Você só está dizendo essas coisas porque acha que ele não vai querer se relacionar comigo.

Isabella estacionou o carro em frente a sua casa e desligou o motor. Olhando para a filha, disse:

— Sou sua mãe e amo você mais do que a própria vida. Estou tentando ser o mais honesta que posso com você. A verdade é que eu não sei o que ele vai pensar quando souber que tem uma filha. Minha maior preocupação é evitar que você se machuque, mas é impossível protegê-la de tudo.

A expressão de dor da filha foi a última coisa que viu antes de abrir a porta do carona. Pegou suas coisas no banco traseiro e correu para dentro de casa.

Depois de trancar o carro, Isabella seguiu-a, mas seu coração estava tão pesado que sentia como se seu corpo pesasse uma tonelada.

No instante em que pisou na sala de estar, o telefone tocou. Quase se descolou da própria pele ao correr até a cozinha para atender.

Natalie chegara antes. Franziu a testa antes de pôr a mão sobre o fone.

— É o Jacob — sussurrou.

— Está preocupado porque você não estava no trabalho e não atendeu ao celular. Por favor, ligue para ele _depois. _Queria que nosso telefone ficasse livre no caso de o _meu _pai ligar.

Isabella pegou o fone das mãos dela e se desculpou com Jacob por não ter ligado antes. Disse-lhe que aconteceu algo importante e que ligaria de volta em seguida no celular.

Nem dois segundos depois de ter colocado o fone no gancho, ele tocou novamente. Isabella atendeu ime diatamente, pensando que ele talvez quisesse dizer algo vital e que ela o havia interrompido.

— Jacob?

— Acho que não. _Bonsoir, _Isabella.

Ela prendeu a respiração.

Edward, eu... eu não esperava que ligasse tão cedo.

Natalie estava lá e sabia que seu pai estava do outro lado da linha. Isabella podia ver que a filha estava tão empolgada e nervosa que praticamente dançava de euforia.

— Estou estacionado do outro lado da rua. Imagino que aquela seja minha filha Natalie que vi correr para dentro da sua casa agora. Ela seria exatamente dessa, idade. De longe, ela se parece com minha mãe.

Um murmúrio escapou da garganta de Isabella. Ele tinha, obviamente, conversado com o sobrinho depois de ter ligado para ela.

— Sim.

Havia um silêncio palpável.

— Ela sabe quem eu sou?

— Sim.

Depois de ouvi-la respirar fundo, ele disse:

— Seu marido sabe que sou o pai dela?

Isabella estremeceu.

— E... eu ainda não me casei.

Após uma pausa cheia de tensão,

— Alain pensou que você fosse casada. Então, o que você está dizendo? Você está comprometida com este Jacob? Morando com ele?

_Não. Nem de perto._

Desviou-se do olhar inquisidor de Natalie. Era de se notar o quanto ele soava como o velho e decidido Edward, um líder nato que não deixava nada ficar entre Ele e o que queria.

— Não.

— Então, você e Natalie estão sozinhas agora?

— Sim, mas...

— Estou entrando.

Desligou antes que ela implorasse para que não o fizesse.

Edward estava bravo.

Era uma raiva profunda. Do tipo que tornaria difícil, senão impossível, perdoá-la por seu silêncio todos esses anos.

Assustada de uma maneira totalmente nova, Isabella colocou o telefone de volta no gancho.

Natalie agarrou seu braço.

— Quando irei vê-lo?

_Socorro._

— Agora. Ele está aí na porta.

— Ai, meu Deus. Ele sabe quem eu sou?

— Sim.

— Posso atender? Por favor?

Os lindos olhos verde escuros da filha, tão parecidos com os de Edward, brilhavam com um lustro que nunca vira.

— Vá em frente — disse, com os lábios secos.

Desde que Isabella soubera da ligação de Alain, tivera o pressentimento de que suas vidas seriam atiradas num caos, para nunca mais serem as mesmas.

Com uma inesperada série de eventos, sua vida cuidadosamente orquestrada com Natalie fora arrebatada por um turbilhão de forças sobre as quais ela não tinha o menor controle e contra as quais não podia lutar.

Não tinha opção exceto ser levada para outro lugar. Até que tudo se revelasse, ninguém poderia prever a quantidade de destruição que seria causada.

Seguindo os passos da filha, Isabella parou na divisória do hall de entrada com a sala de estar. Permane ceu lá enquanto Natalie abria a porta da frente, de for ma que pudesse presenciar o que acontecia.

Quando viu o homem alto e espetacular de pé na entrada, a visão fez com que suas pernas estremecessem.

Era Edward. Mas, após aqueles 12 anos, o belo arrasa-corações de 19 anos por quem se apaixonara transformara-se no homem mais deslumbrante que já vira na vida.

Seus cabelos estavam mais escuross. Ele os usava mais curtos do que na época do início de faculdade. Natalie herdara sua cor e sua altura.

Tinha um nariz alongado que a filha também tinha herdado. Mas, enquanto o queixo de Natalie era arredondado como o de Isabella, ele tinha um queixo firme e uma covinha que ela sempre adorou tocar e beijar.

Diferentemente do jeans e da camisa pólo que ele vestia no navio, Edward agora usava um terno cinza que aparentava ser caro. A combinação da gravata de seda e seus vários tons de carvão, prata e cinza, e o branco da camisa, fascinavam os olhos de Isabella.

A primeira vista, toda sua atitude fazia menção ao bem-sucedido e rico hoteleiro da proeminente família Cullen.

Enquanto Isabella tirava suas conclusões a distância, via pai e filha estudarem um ao outro com a mesma intensidade. Desde que abrira a porta, Natalie ficara muda. Com razão.

Nenhum outro pai em Concord tinha o porte e as feições masculinas que ele tinha. Ele era o melhor.

— Eu sempre quis uma filha. Você é tão linda, Natalie, que eu mal consigo encontrar as palavras — sua voz parecia rouca.

— Eu sempre quis um pai — respondeu, com a voz embargada em lágrimas.

— Então, que tal um abraço?

Isabella ficou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas ao vê-lo envolver a filha deles em seus braços fortes. Levantou-a e embalou-a, fazendo com que seu rabo-de-cavalo castanho-escuro balançasse de um lado para o outro. O contraste entre a elegância dele e o short e a camiseta que Natalie usava para treinar hóquei tornava a cena ainda mais tocante.

Os soluços de alegria de Natalie foram superados por afagos que ele lhe dizia em francês, forçando Bella a desviar o olhar.

Apesar de não poder fazer nada além de agradecer a Edward por mostrar a Natalie a aceitação indiscrimina da que ela desejava do pai, uma outra parte da alma de Isabella ficou horrorizada ao perceber que estiveram separados por todos aqueles anos.

Ao ver Edward e a filha compartilhando aquele momento, reconhecendo silenciosamente as semelhanças entre eles, Isabella concluiu que eles nunca aceitariam suas razões para deixar de procurá-lo em Montreux.

Não contar para ele que seria pai, depois que ela voltou para casa e foi ao médico, foi o pior erro que cometera em toda sua vida.

Edward veria os últimos 12 anos como um tempo perdido que nunca iria recuperar com a filha. Ele não en tenderia qualquer explicação que Isabella pudesse dar.

_Edward não vai me perdoar._

Com a constatação daquela realidade, começou a tremer incontrolavelmente. Foi quando o telefone tocou de novo. Jacob — ela ainda não tinha ligado de volta para ele. Apesar de não terem nenhum encontro marcado até amanhã à noite, ele naturalmente se perguntava se havia algo errado. Mas ela não poderia atendê-lo naquele momento. Ligaria de volta amanhã.

Edward entrara de volta na sua vida de uma maneira que ela nunca teria imaginado.

Edward analisava sua adorável filha de cabelos escuros, enquanto ela o examinava com o coração nos olhos.

— Como você diz _pai _em francês?

_— Père._

— Parece "pêra". Posso simplesmente chamar você de pai?

Encantado e tocado pelo seu interesse em considerá-lo seu pai, disse:

— Não há nada que eu queira mais.

Foi recompensado com um sorriso cintilante.

— Tenho um presente para você, pai. Só um segundo enquanto eu pego. Não vá embora!

— Vim aqui para lhe ver, _ma filie. _Não vou a lugar algum.

Seus lindos olhos castanhos encheram-se de lágrimas em seu cativante rosto de menina de 11 anos.

— Estou tão feliz. O que significa _filie?_

Ele limpou a garganta.

— Minha preciosa filha.

Deu outro forte abraço nela antes que as longas pernas de Natalie desaparecessem na escada. Mais uma vez, ficou espantado com a grande semelhança com sua família, especialmente sua mãe.

Seus pais não iriam acreditar. Uma vez que se recuperassem do choque, iriam adorar a neta que exalava doçura e inocência. Pensando bem, estas eram as qualidades que admirava em Alain.

Ela ajudaria a preencher o vazio deixado no coração de seus pais quando Jasper e Alice morreram.

Edward já a amava com uma intensidade que não sabia que era capaz. A espontaneidade do amor de Natalie, sua abertura e generosidade de espírito emocionaram-no.

Ainda não falara com a mulher morena que decidira não aparecer ainda. Edward podia apenas imaginar o por quê dela ter escolhido ficar fora do seu campo de visão.

Sem dúvida, seu sentimento de culpa por ter mantido Natalie em segredo todos aqueles anos era a razão primordial pela qual ele tivera a chance ficar um pouco a sós com sua filha.

Mas ele não estava reclamando. Pelo fato de se conhecerem a sós, o vínculo que acabara de se formar era extraordinário, quase como se ele e Natalie sempre tivessem se conhecido.

Enquanto esperava Natalie voltar, olhou a sala de estar aconchegante em volta dele, repleta de prateleiras com livros e gravuras emolduradas de seus pintores impressionistas favoritos.

Ele gostava da combinação de móveis de couro marrom e mesas de vidro com flores. Um tapete oriental cobria o assoalho de madeira. O que quer que pensasse de Isabella Swan, tinha que admitir que ela montara um lar adorável, cheio de calor e caráter para a filha deles.

— Aqui — Natalie apareceu e correu até ele, entregando-lhe algo.

— Parece familiar?

_Inacreditável. _Seu velho anel de hóquei.

— Diria que sim. Meu time se chamava Montreux Meteors.

— Foi o que a mamãe disse.

Sua mente dava voltas. Todos esses anos, Isabella tinha mantido Natalie em segredo. Não conseguia entender.

— Depois que ganhamos o torneio profissional, ganhamos estes anéis. Só percebi que não estava mais no meu dedo quando cheguei em casa do hospital. Pensei não estar com ele porque jóias sempre são reti radas antes da cirurgia. Mas, quando perguntei, me disseram que não estava usando o anel quando cheguei.

— Mamãe me disse que você tinha dado para ela como um anel de compromisso até que pudesse comprar um anel de noivado. Ela disse que você a levaria para comprar um quando o treinamento acabasse.

Outro grunhido escapou-lhe. Esfregou os dedos sobre as letras em alto-relevo que formavam a palavra Meteors. Um bastão de hóquei estilizado formava o T.

A mãe de Natalie tinha lembranças da noite em que ele dera isso a ela. Mas ele não compartilhava das lembranças. Tudo o que podia fazer era maravilhar-se com o fruto de sua união indubitavelmente apaixonada que estava ali na sua frente.

Seu olhar voltou-se para Natalie. Continuou a examiná-la e percebeu que seu sorriso, o formato de seu rosto e de seus lábios eram traços que tinham que pertencer à sua mãe, a mulher com quem fizera amor 12 anos atrás.

Ela deveria ser excepcional para que ele se apaixonasse tão profundamente. Mas o fato de ela ter escondido dele a existência da filha revelava um sério desvio de caráter em sua natureza. Rangeu os dentes na tentativa de conter sua fúria.

O importante ali era conhecer o sangue do seu sangue primeiro. Recriminações seriam sem sentido. Mas, como Isabella Swan acabaria descobrindo, haveria um preço a pagar pelo pecado da omissão.

De repente, Edward percebeu que ele e Natalie não estavam sós.

Viu por detrás de Natalie a mulher estonteante com cabelos castanhos na altura dos ombros que acabara de entrar na sala. De estatura mediana, ela exalava a feminilidade atraente que identificara na filha adolescente.

Mesmo da distância que os separava, podia ver que seus olhos de cílios escuros eram de um incrível tom de chocolate.

Sem poder evitar, seu olhar percorreu suas bochechas de ossos saltados e sua boca larga e carnuda. E finalmente desceu até sua silhueta esguia, porém com curvas, meio escondida pelo terninho azul-pastel clássico.

Sua pulsação disparou em seu pescoço e têmpora, uma sensação que não tinha havia muito tempo, não conseguia nem mesmo se lembrar da última vez.

Arrependeu-se um pouco de sua dura reação inicial a ela, mas a atribuiu ao fato de que estava imensamente curioso sobre a mãe de sua filha, que qualquer um podia ver que era uma beldade em formação.

— Eu dei seu anel a Natalie antes de ela entrar na escola — começou Isabella, naquela voz quase sem fôlego que ouvira ao telefone. — Queria que ela soubes se de algo especial sobre o pai, que fosse interessante e marcante em você.

— É — Natalie acrescentou. — Eu achava tão legal que meu pai fosse um jogador profissional de hóquei no gelo. Foi por isso que _eu _quis jogar também. Mas tive que esperar até completar 10 anos de idade.

— Você joga hóquei agora? — Edward murmurou, espantado.

Natalie balançou a cabeça.

— A mamãe acabou de me pegar no treino.

— Ela é sua filha — completou Isabella. — Você ficaria orgulhoso em saber que o treinador a acha tão talentosa que a colocou na posição de lateral-esquerda. Ela ajudou o time a vencer o campeonato regional infanto-juvenil na última temporada.

— Você ainda joga, pai?

— Desde o acidente, não. Você gosta?

— Gosto! Meu time se chama Concord Cavalry. Amanhã é o nosso primeiro treino tático antes da temporada de outono. Você virá me ver jogar? Nós somos os melhores!

Por um instante, Edward temeu que fosse algum tipo de sonho fantástico do qual acordaria e se veria só e desolado. Sentir os braços de Natalie ao seu redor mudara sua vida completamente.

Viu Isabella pousar suas mãos protetoras sobre os ombros da filha.

— Querida? Seu pai acabou de chegar. Não temos idéia de quais são seus planos, ou se ele trouxe sua mulher e filhos com ele. Por que não nos sentamos e conversamos?

Com aquelas palavras, as máscaras caíram.

Isabella Swan apresentou sua alegação. Agora que lhe fora permitido ver a filha, ela não podia esperar por vê-lo anunciar sua saída iminente da casa e do país. Sem dúvida, o homem com quem ela um dia planejara se casar estava aguardando que ela lhe ligasse, dando o sinal de que "a barra estava limpa".

Tudo bem. Mas, antes que Edward saísse, ele também iria apresentar a sua alegação.

Sem hesitar, guardou o anel no bolso para devolver depois, e se aproximou para pegar nas mãos da filha, ignorando a sugestão de Isabella de se sentarem.

Olhou naquelas órbitas castanho-escuras, disse:

— Não sou casado, _cherie._

— Não é?

— Ainda não — imitou o que Isabella dissera antes dele entrar.

— E, agora que sei que tenho uma filha, quero que você venha para a Suíça e more comigo.

— Você está falando sério? — disparou, animada.

— Como você pode duvidar? Por causa da minha amnésia, perdemos onze anos de um relacionamento pai-filha. Não quero perder nem mais um dia.

— Nem eu — confessou. — Sempre pensei que meus amigos tinham tanta sorte de crescer com seus pais.

A emoção fez com que apertasse as mãos dela com mais força. Beijou-lhe a cabeça.

— Se eu soubesse de você, teríamos sido uma família desde o começo.

De fora, percebeu que o semblante da mãe dela ia perdendo a cor. Agradava-o imensamente vê-la empalidecer de culpa.

— Deixe-me contar sobre a minha casa, _ma filie. _É um chalé no topo de uma montanha verdejante em Caux, com vista para o lago Genebra. Às margens do lago há um castelo. E dá para ver os Alpes franceses do outro lado. Tem um barco para levá-la a Genebra, onde você poderá visitar a antiga escola da sua mãe.

Natalie saltitava.

— A mamãe disse que viajaríamos para lá um dia, para que eu visse onde ela estudou.

— E o dia chegou.

Aproveitando o silêncio atordoado de Isabella, disse:

— Sempre que quiser, pode descer a montanha até a casa dos seus avós em Montreux. Eles vão ficar eufóricos de saber que têm uma neta tão linda.

— Você acha que eles vão gostar de mim?

— Vão adorá-la — disse, emocionado. — E também o seu primo Alain. Ele mora comigo.

— Por quê?

— Seus pais morreram em um acidente de carro um ano atrás.

— Jasper e Alice? — Isabella perguntou, abalada.

Não deveria tê-lo surpreendido o fato de Isabella lembrar dos nomes de seu irmão e de sua cunhada.

Mas ele ficou intrigado por ela soar como se realmente se importasse com o que acontecera a eles. Ele contorceu o rosto.

— A tragédia foi muito difícil para a família, mas especialmente para Alain. Amo-o como se fosse meu próprio filho. Ele é bastante especial.

Na verdade, se não fosse pela natureza curiosa do sobrinho, aquele bilhete nunca teria sido lido. Certamente, Edward não teria encontrado a filha que, até então, nem sabia que existia.

Isabella parecia abalada.

— Lembro-me das fotos que você me mostrou deles segurando seu bebê. Pobre menino. Graças a Deus ele tem você.

O tremor na voz de Isabella era tão real que o tocou, apesar da raiva de ela nunca ter tentado descobrir por que ele não tinha ligado ou escrito para ela.

Ela era um grande enigma para ele.

— Quantos anos ele tem, pai?

— 12.

— Só um ano mais velho que eu.

Edward olhou para a filha.

— Vocês são praticamente gêmeos.

— Ele foi bem legal ao telefone — acrescentou Natalie.

— Com ajuda dele e dos amigos, você vai sair por aí falando francês logo, logo.

— Estava pensando em estudar francês na escola no outono.

_— Bon. _Vai facilitar as coisas quando você se juntar ao time feminino de hóquei de Montreux. Vai ficar feliz de saber que elas têm um ringue novo. Um dos meus antigos colegas de hóquei é o treinador dos jogadores em idade escolar. Estão precisando de uma boa lateral-esquerda.

— Ai, meu Deus, mãe, você ouviu isso? — sua cabeça girou para olhar para a mãe.

Mas a postura de Isabella havia mudado e os seus olhos alvejavam os dele como raios-laser.

— Ouvi.

Estava pronta para mandar a filha para o andar de cima, para onde não pudesse escutar. Antes que isso acontecesse, ele precisava dar sua cartada final.

— Uma vez, você aceitou se casar comigo — sentenciou Edward. — Apesar de não me lembrar desse período da minha vida, tenho sua carta e o anel para provar que estávamos planejando nosso casamento.

— Isso foi há muito tempo.

— Verdade. Mas é fato que nós temos uma filha que precisa de ambos. Eu a quero na minha vida de forma permanente — declarou como se estivessem sozinhos na sala.

— Oh, mãe... — Edward sorriu para a filha extasiada. Isabella balançou a cabeça.

— Querida? Preciso conversar com seu pai em particular.

— Gostaria que ela ficasse — Edward discordou.

— Por favor, não torne isto mais difícil do que já é.

— Você não acha que já houve segredos o bastante? — contra-atacou ele. — Percebo que você está apaixonada por outro homem. Isto coloca _nossa _filha em meio a uma situação injustificável. Como sabemos que ela não será feliz longe de você ou de mim, sugiro que você se mude para a Suíça com Natalie enquanto nos conhecemos. Estou pensando em um ano.

— Podemos, mãe? — implorou a menina.

— Minha casa tem espaço o bastante para o seu namorado e seus pais.

— Só tem a vovó — informou-o Natalie com pesar. — O vovô morreu há dois anos.

— Sinto muito você tê-lo perdido, querida. Sua avó pode vir morar conosco se ela quiser. Nesse sentido, o convite se entende a todos os seus amigos que desejarem esquiar conosco no Natal e na Páscoa.

Natalie soltou um grito.

— Kendra vai morrer quando eu contar para ela.

Ele sorriu para a filha.

— Percebo que ela é sua melhor amiga.

— É. Ela joga hóquei também!

Seu olhou retornou para Isabella, que empalidecera.

— E quanto ao seu emprego, o que quer que seja — continuou, no mesmo tom —, estou certo de que, quando entenderem a situação, lhe darão um ano de licença.

— Mamãe trabalha em uma agência de propaganda — disse Natalie, orgulhosa.

Fascinado pela informação que conseguira, ele disse:

— Sempre há necessidade de uma boa profissional, não importa onde você more.

Já preparado para a pronta recusa de Isabella com relação à proposta, ele arrematou.

Se você não puder se afastar por um ano, então Alain e eu nos mudamos para cá. Notei que há uma residência à venda a duas casas daqui. Assim, Natalie não terá que se dividir entre nós.

— Você _não pode _se mudar para cá. — Isabella parecia ameaçada.

Ele gostava de vê-la se revirar.

— Por que não?

— Além do fato óbvio que a Suíça é o seu lar, você tem grandes responsabilidades.

— Como você sabe?

— Porque uma vez você me disse que acabaria trabalhando nos negócios da família.

Sua resposta parecia lógica. Mas ele percebeu uma leve hesitação antes de respondê-la. Perguntou-se por quê.

— Pensei que tivesse deixado claro que faria o que fosse preciso para ficar com a minha filha. Por muitos anos, cogitei expandir os negócios para além da Europa. Por que não em Concord?

Natalie virou-se para a mãe.

— Eu preferia ir para a Suíça. Se o papai não tivesse tido amnésia, seria lá o lugar onde viveríamos.

— Mas ele _sofreu _o acidente, querida.

Edward podia ver que Isabella estava trêmula. Para sua satisfação, Natalie não parecia notar ou ouvir o que quer que fosse.

No momento seguinte, ela o agarrava em volta da cintura com uma força surpreendente.

— Estou tão feliz por você estar bem agora, pai.

— E eu estou ainda mais grato por ter uma filha. Agora que nos encontramos, teremos o resto de nossas vidas para ficarmos juntos. Mas sua mãe tem razão. Você não nasceu na Suíça e pode não se sentir em casa lá. Então, tenho uma sugestão até que arranjemos uma solução definitiva.

— E qual é?

— Por que vocês não vêm passar umas férias? Eu pagarei por tudo. É meu direito como pai, afinal. Você vai poder conhecer seus avós, reconhecer o terreno. Ver o que você acha. Talvez você prefira morar onde você foi criada.

— Poderíamos ir amanhã? — Ela não ouvira nada do que Edward dissera além disso, mas estava tudo bem para ele.

— Gostaria que fosse possível — disse, antes que Isabella protestasse. — Mas, se você não tiver um passaporte, terá que arrumar um antes. Se você se apressar, poderá viajar em até uma semana. Até lá, você pode começar a arrumar as malas.

Ele podia ouvir a mente dela absorvendo tudo. E Isabella já estava esperando para expulsá-lo há algum tempo.

— Como vocês duas devem ter muito o que conversar, vou deixá-las agora.

— Posso ir ao seu hotel com você?

— Desculpe, querida, mas estou indo para o aeroporto.

— Mas como? — a menina exclamou, em pânico.

— Estive longe dos negócios nas duas últimas semanas e preciso voltar para Montreux.

Fizera uma promessa a Alain e não podia desapontá-lo.

Natalie não parecia nem um pouco feliz com a notícia.

— Esperava que você pudesse assistir ao meu jogo amanhã. Queria que meus amigos conhecessem você e tudo o mais.

— Não se preocupe. Vai acontecer se morarmos aqui ou na Suíça. Daqui a pouco, estarei assistindo as suas partidas com Alain. Espere uma ligação minha amanhã à noite. Vou querer saber como foi.

— Tudo bem, mas gostaria que você não tivesse que ir.

Ela soava exatamente como Alain.

Depois de se abraçarem mais uma vez, Edward teve um arrepio ao ver a turbulência num par de olhos chocolate olhando para ele com dor e ódio.

Entre para o clube.

* * *

**_Capítulo 3 postado!_**

**__****_Obrigada a todo mundo mundo pelas reviews!  
Quarta Feira eu posto o próximo, bjs... até lá!_**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Isabella viu Edward desaparecer pela porta.

_Ele veio, viu e venceu, _pensou, histérica. Edward vencera a guerra pelo direito divino à paternidade.

Sem impetrar nenhum tipo de guerra, ele simplesmente propôs os termos da rendição. Ela poderia viver por um ano na sua casa, onde Natalie seria com pletamente conquistada e nunca iria querer deixá-lo.

Se aquela proposta não fosse aceitável, ele se instalaria em Concord, a duas casas dali.

Qualquer uma das opções realizaria os sonhos da filha.

Como ele era esperto.

Ela sabia que visitas regulares não seriam consideradas. Natalie queria o pai com cada partícula de seu ser, mas não suportaria viver longe de Isabella. Recorrendo a toda sua sabedoria, ele cunhou a solução perfeita sem ter que impetrar uma batalha pela custódia, que Isabella iria perder.

O que quer que fosse decidido, ele conseguiria o que queria, e o mundo de Natalie ficaria completo. Tanto faz se a vida de Isabella seria comprometida para sempre.

— Mãe? — o apelo nos olhos da filha a assombrou. — Podemos dar entrada em nossos passaportes amanhã depois do jogo?

— O guichê de passaportes só abrirá na segunda-feira.

— No que está pensando?

Deu um longo suspiro.

— Estou pensando que seu pai não mudou nada desde o jovem que conheci. Ele é guerreiro. Agora que sabe que tem uma filha, ele quer você na vida dele.

— Ele convidou você para ficar conosco, mãe.

_Ficar conosco?_

Como o pai dela, Natalie concluíra que a menor distância entre dois pontos era uma reta, e ponto final. Na cabeça da filha, ela já estava morando na Suíça com Edward, no topo da montanha verdejante com vista para o lago Leman.

Em tese, o plano era perfeito. Isabella não podia negar. Um som estrangulado saiu de sua garganta.

— Não é simples assim, querida.

— Eu sei — disse ela, soando bem amadurecida. — Você disse a Jacob que o papai estava em Concord?

— Sim.

— Aposto que ele ficou triste quando soube.

— Acho que "surpreso" seria uma palavra melhor. — Isabella era quem estava surpresa, alarmada, chocada. E se ela nunca se recuperasse? Era isso que a amedrontava.

— Agora que você viu o papai, você ainda o ama?

_Oh, Natalie..._

— Você disse que nunca poderia amar outro homem mais do que amou o meu pai.

— Querida... — Isabella tentava freneticamente racionalizar suas emoções. — Eu nutria as lembranças de Edward, mas não estou mais apaixonada por ele agora. Há um velho ditado que diz que o amor tem que ser regado. Ficamos separados por 12 anos. Sou uma pessoa diferente do que era. E ele também. Não duvido que ele esteja envolvido com outra pessoa. E, não se esqueça, ele está criando o sobrinho.

— Mas ele nos convidou para morar com ele — Natalie insistiu. — Ele disse que Jacob poderia vir nos visitar sempre que quisesse.

Edward sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo quando insistiu para que Natalie ficasse ali para escutar a conversa.

Isabella esforçava-se para respirar.

— Isso é ridículo. Primeiro, porque Jacob é um homem ocupado com uma seguradora para administrar. Segundo, ele nunca ficaria na casa do seu pai.

Um olhar de mágoa surgiu no rosto de Natalie.

— O papai só queria ser gentil e facilitar as coisas para você, mãe.

Uma dor dilacerou o coração de Isabella. Natalie não tinha a idéia de quem era o homem que controlava o império dos Cullen. Estava tão cega com a idéia de ser amada e requisitada pelo pai que não poderia entender a tática que ele usara para criar aquela confusão monumental na vida delas.

— Natalie, você tem que entender que seu pai está bravo comigo por eu nunca ter tentado procurá-lo ou deixado que ele soubesse de você.

— Como você pôde?

— Você sabe como. Eu lhe disse a razão há muito tempo — soltou o ar que estava prendendo. — Mas talvez você finalmente seja madura o bastante para entender, então vou explicar de novo. Depois de dois meses sem receber uma mensagem dele, passei a acreditar que tinha sido apenas uma garota com quem ele tinha se divertido no navio, nada mais. Nenhuma mulher quer implorar pelo amor de um homem. Se ele não quer ficar com ela por livre e espontânea vontade, não faz sentido. Era como eu me sentia. O problema era que eu me apaixonara por ele e tinha cometido o erro de dormir com ele quando achei que devia. Pensei que ficaríamos juntos para sempre. Entrar em contato com ele depois que você nasceu para dizer que ele tinha uma filha não o faria me amar. Na verdade, faria o oposto. Ele era um jogador profissional de hóquei com planos de chegar ao topo. Eu temia que, como ele vivia na Suíça e nós aqui, você só o veria uma vez por ano, se visse. Meu único pensamento era protegê-la. Achei melhor passarmos sozinhas por isso. Você consegue ver isso?

Natalie desviou o olhar.

— Sim.

— Olhe, não o culpo por estar magoado agora. Edward acabou de saber que tem uma filha. É óbvio que ele está pronto para fazer qualquer coisa para torná-la parte de sua vida. Mas eu morar na casa dele está fora de cogitação. E ele se mudar para New Hampshire — bem, é... é uma insanidade total.

— O que é insanidade?

— Loucura! — disse, por falta de palavra melhor.

— Por quê?

Isabella colocou as mãos na cintura.

— Tem muita coisa que não lhe contei sobre ele.

— Como o quê?

— Você teria que ver de onde ele vem para começar a entender.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Você já ouviu falar da Riviera Francesa e de Monte Cario, onde um monte de estrelas de cinema e membros da realeza vive, no sul da França?

Natalie balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

— Bem, Montreux é como Monte Cario, cheio de palácios, iates, astros e nobres. As pessoas chamam aquela parte do lago Genebra de Riviera Suíça da Europa. Você precisa de uma fortuna só para passear num lugar tão fabuloso. A família de seu pai vive lá há gerações. São ricos e proeminentes. Com a morte do irmão, e o envelhecimento do pai dele, Edward tem todo o peso da empresa sobre seus ombros.

Natalie apertou os olhos.

— Que empresa?

— Eles são empresários do ramo de hotelaria. Se você quer saber como seu pai é importante, digite o nome "Hotéis Cullen" na internet. Quando você vir os resultados, terá noção do que estou dizendo.

Como um raio, Natalie subiu as escadas até um terceiro quarto que elas fizeram de quarto de estudos. Isabella seguiu-a.

Sua filha era um ás do computador e utilizava as diversas ferramentas sem problemas

Depois de alguns minutos, Isabella ouviu:

— Ai, meu Deus.

Posicionou-se atrás da filha. Colocou as mãos sobre seus ombros e se inclinou sobre ela para também ler o que estava na tela. Cada hotel tinha sido um palácio. Todos eram diferentes e luxuosos.

— Seu pai é responsável pela expansão para fora da Suíça.

Natalie virou-se.

— Como você sabe?

— Porque eu checava esse site de vez em quando, pensando se deveria ligar para ele para contar sobre você. Tem um perfil profissional dele, fotos do seu avô e outros Cullens. Você pode acessar a partir da página inicial. Há um ano, eu quase liguei para o escritório dele, mas, no último minuto, desliguei por que não sabia como ele reagiria quando recebesse a notícia. Acho que não queria passar pela dor de descobrir que você seria magoada.

Natalie acessou o perfil do pai. A foto dele era bastante antiga. Ele se parecia mais com o jovem Edward. Desde então, a tristeza pela morte do irmão incluíra linhas de expressão às suas feições.

— Estou feliz que ele tenha ligado por vontade pró pria — declarou a menina. — Agora sei que ele me ama e me quer.

Virou-se na cadeira giratória.

— Eu quero morar com ele, mãe, mas quero que fiquemos todos juntos. Podemos ir para lá de férias?

Isabella recompôs-se, sabendo o que tinha que fazer.

— Assim que os passaportes chegarem, passaremos uma semana lá.

— Mas...

— É tudo que posso prometer — definiu Isabella. — Não posso abandonar meu emprego sem preparação prévia.

— Jacob vai ter um troço quando conhecê-lo.

Isabella espantou-se por ter esquecido Jacob completamente. Era como se nunca tivesse existido.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Mãe... — os olhos de Natalie reviraram. — Kendra e a mãe dela vão morrer quando puserem os olhos no papai. Todos os meus amigos vão ficar com inveja! Tenho que ligar para ela e contar o que aconteceu.

Esticou-se até o telefone.

— Natalie...

— Eu sei. Não vou dizer nada sobre nossos planos. Tudo o que quero fazer é contar para ela que encontrei meu pai e que ele me ama do jeito que o pai dela a ama.

A emoção dominou Isabella de tal forma que ela não conseguia falar. Depois de acenar positivamente para a filha, desceu para pegar o telefone celular na bolsa.

Como penas de um travesseiro sendo jogadas no vento, Isabella sentia que o mundinho seguro que ela construíra se desfizera, para nunca mais ser remontado.

Quando escutou a voz da mãe do outro lado da linha, tudo o que pôde dizer foi "Mãe" antes de desabar.

— Qual o problema, querida?

Isabella se deixou cair sobre o sofá. Levou alguns minutos para recuperar o controle antes de contar tudo para a mãe. Quando terminou, disse,

— Eu sinceramente não sei o que fazer.

— Natalie sempre foi a sua prioridade, então você sabe o que fazer. Ele está pedindo a sua ajuda para estabelecer um relacionamento com a filha. Naturalmente, ele precisa de você lá. Do contrário, não funcionará. Devo admitir que admiro a forma como ele está conduzindo as coisas. É preciso ser um homem de verdade para saber tudo que aconteceu e querer Natalie na sua vida.

Fechou os olhos com força.

— Ele está com raiva, mãe.

— Você também ficaria.

— Você acha que sou horrível por nunca ter contado a ele, não é?

— Isabella Swan. Você me conhece melhor do que isso. Eu já tive 18 anos de idade, e nenhuma visão para entender nada além da minha própria dor. Se seu pai me pedisse em casamento dez dias depois de me conhecer, e depois desaparecesse da minha vida, tenho certo de que teria feito exatamente como você fez e criado o filho sozinha. Você tem sido uma mãe maravilhosa, querida. Eu e seu pai sempre tivemos muito orgulho de você.

— Eu nunca teria sobrevivido sem o seu apoio e seu amor, mãe. Obrigado. Obrigado por tudo o que você fez por mim. E ainda faz — sussurrou. As lágrimas escorregavam por seu queixo.

— Você não precisa me agradecer. Agora que Edward sabe de Natalie, deixe-o assumir alguma responsabilidade. Ele obviamente quer. Vai ajudar a dissipar a raiva por todos os anos em que não foi um pai para ela. Como seu sobrinho Alain disse, deve ajudá-lo a curar as dores de cabeça remanescentes do acidente. Com o tempo, estou convencida de que a raiva vai passar. Mas, se você bater de frente com ele, você correrá o risco de abalar sua relação com Natalie. Isto seria uma tragédia de verdade.

Isabella fungou.

— Você está certa.

— Aceite o conselho do seu pai. Não tente resolver tudo de uma vez. Lembra-se do filme favorito dele, sobre um psiquiatra que escreveu um livro chamado _Passos de bebê?_

Era o filme favorito de Isabella também. Soltou uma risada, apesar da dor.

— Lembro sim. É hilário.

— O título é instrutivo — lembrou a mãe.

— Só tem um problema. Não gosto da idéia de deixar você.

— Por Deus, espero que você esteja brincando! Tenho minha própria vida, querida. Vão ser férias para você e Natalie. Aproveite e pare de se preocupar comigo. Existe uma coisa chamada telefone.

— Eu sei, mas...

— Sem "mas". Pense no que isso vai significar para Natalie.

— _Mãe?_

Isabella levantou a cabeça a tempo de ver Natalie descer as escadas em direção a ela. As estrelas nos seus olhos já diziam tudo.

— Estou no telefone com a vovó, querida.

— Posso falar com ela?

— É claro. Pode sim. — Entregou o telefone para ela.

— A vovó já sabe do papai? — sussurrou.

— Sim.

Um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Natalie.

— Adivinha?

— O quê?

— Kendra viu a foto do papai na internet e teve um ataque.

O aviso para apertar os cintos de segurança estava aceso.

— Ai, meu Deus, mãe! — disse Natalie alguns minutos depois de o jato particular de Edward começar a aterrissar.

— Aquele é o lago Genebra?

— Sim, e lá está o Mont Blanc, nos Alpes franceses. Tem quase 4.900m de altura.

Apesar de já serem sete da noite no horário local, a luz do sol ainda se refletia os picos nevados.

— É tão lindo que nem acredito!

Na última vez em que Isabella vira a Suíça daquela altitude, estava voltando para Concord, tão decepcionada com a rejeição de Edward, e se sentindo tão mal sem saber por quê, que não conseguiu apreciar nada.

Agora, tudo era diferente. Edward estaria esperando por eles no aeroporto. Já havia se passado dez dias que Natalie tinha visto o pai. Ela estava louca para que aquele momento chegasse.

Apesar de Isabella estar nervosa quanto ao que o futuro lhe reservava, sabia que a decisão de trazer Natalie para a Suíça era acertada.

Isabella crescera com um pai maravilhoso. Toda criança deveria ser abençoada como ela fora. Agora, era a vez de sua filha conhecer aquele mesmo sentimento de pertencimento e segurança.

A família Swan fora dominada por mulheres nos últimos anos. Que diferença faria para Natalie sentir os braços fortes de um pai envolvendo-a, e contar com sua segurança amorosa! Não havia dúvidas na cabeça de Isabella de que Edward proporcionaria tudo aquilo para a filha deles.

_Ou mesmo que ele proporcionará as mesmas coisas para mim._

Tremeu involuntariamente.

Os próximos minutos passaram rapidamente até que o avião aterrissasse e taxiasse até parar.

— Ai, mãe, estou tão empolgada!

Logo que desataram os cintos, um funcionário da alfândega veio até elas. Deu-lhes boas-vindas à Suíça e carimbou-lhes os passaportes.

Um jato particular...

Tratamento preferencial...

Era apenas o começo do que seria viver no mundo exclusivo de Edward por um tempo. Natalie não era a única encantada pelo pai, que parecia ser maior que a própria vida. Isabella tinha que ficar se lembrando que aquela era sua nova realidade.

O comissário de bordo sorriu para Natalie ao conduzi-la até a saída. Isabella pegou a bolsa e os seguiu.

Sentiu-se aliviada por estar vestindo um modelo que não amassava na viagem, que começara às 6h30 da manhã. A blusa amarela e a saia florida amarela e branca estavam de acordo com o verão, e com quais quer outros planos que Edward pudesse ter feito.

Antes de chegar à saída, ouviu Natalie chamar "Pai!" Quando Isabella olhou em seguida, viu a filha voar sobre a escada para cair nos braços do pai, resolvendo qualquer problema de levitação definitivamente.

Balançou-a de um lado para o outro, inundando o ar com sua rica e grave risada. O som arrepiou Isabella até os ossos. Assim como sua imagem em uma camisa esporte de um azul forte e gola aberta, e uma bermuda cáqui definida pelas coxas grossas e firmes.

Ela experimentara esta mesma falta de ar dez dias antes. Não era para acontecer de novo. Seu pulso não devia estar tão acelerado.

Na verdade, estava tão atordoada por sua reação a ele que tropeçou na base da escada. Se Edward não se tivesse um rápido movimento para segurá-la, teria caído de cara no chão. Naquele instante, sentiu o toque de sua mão em seu braço como se a marcasse a brasa.

— Obrigada — disse, com a voz trêmula. — O salto da minha sandália agarrou.

Quando levantou o rosto, descobriu que ele inspecionava seu cabelo e outros traços à luz indireta do sol.

Talvez fosse a iluminação, mas teve a impressão de ter visto algo brilhar naqueles olhos verdes, lembrando-a de quando se conheceram no navio.

Fora avisada de que se sentaria à mesa no salão de jantar junto com outros estudantes. Quando finalmente encontrou seu lugar, percebeu que já era tarde. Todos já estavam comendo.

Quando se sentou, Edward, que estava sentado em frente a ela, levantou os olhos por acaso. Foi quando aconteceu. Como se entrando em contato com um fio desencapado, uma descarga elétrica instantânea que tomou e queimou a ambos ao mesmo tempo. Ele parou de mastigar.

De alguma forma, ela conseguiu sentar antes de despencar. Por algum milagre, conseguiu almoçar, mas a intensa atração entre eles era de tal forma arrebatadora que ela não conseguiu recuperar o fôlego.

Apesar de já se ter passado mais de uma década, ainda parecia ter o mesmo efeito sobre ela.

Do canto de seu olho, viu o comissário de bordo depositar sua bagagem no porta-malas de um lustroso Mercedes sedan preto estacionado perto dali.

Ela não presenciara nenhuma daquelas artimanhas quando conheceu o jovem Edward, que tinha tirado uma folga do rigoroso calendário do hóquei e dos estudos para curtir uma pequena aventura no mar. Eram apenas dois estudantes aproveitando que estavam por conta própria, fazendo as coisinhas que se fazia naquela idade quando se estava apaixonado perdidamente.

Ainda naquele ínfimo espaço de tempo, algo crucial acontecera, tendo Natalie como resultado.

— Quem quer vir na frente comigo?

— Eu quero! — Natalie respondeu prontamente.

— Então, venha. —Edward abriu a porta do carona e do banco traseiro para Natalie e Isabella. — Seus avós estão esperando.

Ele não poderia dizer nada que alarmasse Isabella mais. Ela esperara poder falar com ele em particular antes de conhecer seus pais. Sem dúvida, sua mãe e seu pai deveriam tê-la condenado por nunca ter deixado a existência da filha de Edward vir à tona. E Isabella não poderia recriminá-los. Eles não tiveram o benefício de entender seus motivos.

Pelo bem de Natalie, daria o melhor de si no jantar, mas estava morta de medo.

Ao sentar-se no banco traseiro, o luxuoso estofamento de couro fez com que sua saia levantasse, revelando um belo par de pernas bem cuidadas. Constrangida, rapidamente ajeitou a saia, mas não rápido o bastante para escapar ao olhar de Edward.

— Onde está Alain? — Natalie perguntou assim que Edward sentou-se.

— Ele está ajudando os avós com o jantar. Sua avó está fazendo algo muito especial para você.

— Qual é o nome dela?

— Esme.

— Bonito. Qual é o nome do meu avô?

— Carlisle.

— Posso chamá-los de vovó Esme e vovô Carlisle?

Edward chegou a engasgar.

— Eles vão adorar.

Um tempo depois, deixaram o aeroporto em direção à cidade. As conhecidas placas das estradas em forma de seta, escritas em francês, traziam de volta uma série de lembranças, todas referentes a Edward.

A cabeça de Natalie virava-se a todo o momento, para vislumbrar a grandeza dos edifícios pelos quais a cosmopolita cidade de Genebra, com seu chafariz _Jet d'__Eau__, _era famosa. Fazia uma pergunta atrás da outra para o pai, que não parecia se cansar de responder.

Seu interesse natural pela vida parecia ser uma fonte constante de prazer para ele. Na companhia de Natalie, ele parecia mais jovem, sem compromisso. Quanto mais eles interagiam espontaneamente, Isabella flagrava olhares do antigo Edward, que já naquela época dispunha de um charme masculino fatal.

Aquele mesmo carisma era evidente agora, conquistando mãe e filha. Para o horror de Isabella, ela era totalmente impotente quanto a isso, e ela só estivera em sua companhia havia apenas meia hora.

O que aconteceria depois de uma semana?

Em grande parte, a estrada para Montreux seguia a pitoresca margem do lago. Era paralela a uma ferrovia por onde um singular trem vermelho seguia para Genebra. Podia ver que sua filha estava indecisa entre diluir a água azul cintilante de um lado e os vinhedos nas encostas do outro.

Isabella havia tido o prazer de presentear os seus olhos com aquela terra de conto de fadas muitas vezes, de ônibus, trem ou barco a vapor. Ser conduzida à casa da família Cullen no luxuoso carro de Edward em uma outra experiência em sua vida.

Quando chegaram a Montreux e entraram na alameda particular, o sol já tinha se posto atrás dos Alpes. Parcialmente escondida pela folhagem, estava uma deslumbrante mansão antiga.

Era o tipo de residência a que seus velhos amigos de escola se referiam empolgados no convés do barco a vapor, quando aportavam no castelo Chillon.

Aos 18 anos, com o coração partido, Isabella vira tudo de maneira muito diferente na época. Sua dor tinha sido muito intensa. Montreux era o lar de Edward. Ele morava em uma daquelas casas fabulosas. O castelo de Chillon que ele lhe prometera mostrar fazia parte do _playground _dele.

Mas, naquela época, ela não fora capaz de ver nada além dele, não conseguia achar graça em nada. Isabella não fora capaz de sentir nada além de desespero por ele ter se afastado dela sem nem olhar para trás.

Mas, 12 anos depois, ali estava ele, sentado em frente a ela, com seus cabelos ruivos e ombros largos, uma silhueta imponente no crepúsculo.

O carro parou. Logo que Edward desligou o motor, duas pessoas mais velhas e um adolescente apareceram na entrada lateral da casa. O olhar de Isabella coincidiu por acaso com o de Edward no retrovisor. Seu olhar áspero deixava na dúvida sobre se a considerava uma inimiga ou não.

Sentiu o sangue ferver em seu rosto antes de sair para se juntar a Natalie do outro lado do carro. Edward chegou lá antes e pôs o braço em volta da filha, colocando-a de frente para seus pais.

Isabella ouviu o regozijo deles antes de ele dizer:

— Mamãe? Papai? Esta é minha filha Natalie, e esta é Isabella Swan.

_— Maprecieuse__. _— Esme correu para abraçar a neta. Nem mesmo o crepúsculo podia esconder a semelhança de cor e formato do corpo. Edward parecia-se com a mãe, o que explicava a semelhança.

Alain e Carlisle Cullen tinham olhos azuis e cabelos louro-escuros, apesar de o cabelo do senhor revelar mechas grisalhas. Ambos eram altos e esguios.

O pai de Edward observou Isabella por bastante tempo, mas ela não sentiu acusação na sua expressão, até que ele fez algo surpreendente e beijou-a nas duas bochechas.

— Seja bem-vinda, Isabella. Você nos trouxe um presente sem preço — disse, em excelente inglês.

Seus olhos encheram-se d'água. Esforçou-se para contê-las.

— Natalie estava louca para conhecer os avós.

— Também estávamos contando os minutos, não é mesmo, Alain?

Isabella olhou para o sobrinho de expressão solene, que estava perto do avô. Um dia, ele cresceria e se tornaria lindo como seu pai.

— _Salut, Alain._

— _Salut, _respondeu ele, parecendo surpreso por ela ter dito algo em francês. Seus olhos a observavam apreensivos.

— Parece que seu tio queria respostas sem a ajuda de ninguém.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Ainda bem que você me ligou antes.

— É mesmo?

— Preparou-me. Para ser honesta, sou mais grata a você do que você pensa. — Ela sentia o alívio dele. Sem pensar, ela aproximou-se dele para lhe dar um abraço rápido.

— _Somos todos gratos a Alain. _

Ao som da voz vibrante de Edward, Isabella virou-se para ele e sua mãe. Atrás deles, podia ver Natalie nos braços do avô.

— Alain é nosso anjo — sentenciou Esme Cullen, indo abraçar o neto antes de beijar as duas bochechas de Isabella.

— Fiquei tão abalada com o acidente de Edward que nem pensei em revistar sua mochila. Simplesmente a enfiei num armário. Quando ele se formou e se mudou para Caux, mandamos tudo com ele, inclusive a mochila. Mãos invisíveis devem ter feito Alain abri-la.

Mãos invisíveis fizeram o que Isabella deveria ter feito anos antes, mas ela não sentia nenhuma animosidade por parte da mãe de Edward. Não havia ressentimento em suas palavras. Por causa do filho, ela teria toda a razão em descarregar em Isabella.

— Mamãe? — disse Edward. — Como você percebeu, esta é a mulher que me escreveu aquela carta no navio.

Sua declaração significava que não havia segredos naquela casa. Balançada pela franqueza de Edward, Isabella disse:

— É... é um privilégio conhecê-la, madame.

— Chame-me Esme, por favor — requisitou a mãe. Isabella também não via condenação em seus olhos.

A cortesia dos Cullen era de uma humildade muito inesperada.

— _Mais __bien__sur__. — _Esme soou como Edward, mas também falava inglês muito bem. Isabella só podia admirar as habilidades lingüísticas da família.

— Entre. — Passou o braço pelo de Isabella. — Depois do vôo, estou certo de que vocês querem se refrescar. Não sei se estão com fome, mas preparei o jantar.

— Estamos famintas, vovó! — disse Natalie ao fundo, fazendo com que os demais achassem graça, particularmente seu pai. O que poupou Isabella de ter que dizer alguma coisa.

Apesar de sua recepção calorosa inicial não poder ter sido uma surpresa melhor, os sentimentos de Isabella ainda estavam tumultuados. Estava sem apetite havia dias, e temia não fazer jus à refeição. Com certeza, Esme teria tido muito trabalho para prepará-la.

Atravessaram o vestíbulo até uma ampla sala com decoração e tapeçaria do século XIX. Depois dela, Isabella podia ver a sala de jantar através de portas altas. Em cima, havia um teto em forma de domo, que fez, Natalie perguntar se ali tinha sido uma fortaleza.

Edward abraçou a filha.

— Quando eu era menino, costuma fingir que era. Mas você verá a diferença quando visitarmos o castelo de Chillon durante a semana.

— Mamãe foi nesse castelo com os amigos de escola.

Edward disparou um olhar sombrio sobre Isabella. Ela desviou os olhos, temendo a reprovação de Edward por ter vindo a Montreux e nem ter tentado falar com ele.

Mas, naquele momento, não sabia ainda que estava grávida. Só quando chegou nos Estados Unidos que a razão para seus sintomas de gripe ficou óbvia.

Esme colocou o braço em volta de Natalie.

— Deixe-me mostrar o banheiro de hóspedes a vocês.

Apesar de ter sido provavelmente uma coincidência, Isabella desconfiou que Esme sentira a tensão em seu filho e escolheu o momento certo para intervir. Qualquer que fosse a razão, Isabella estava feliz por escapar à presença restritiva de Edward por alguns minutos e acompanhar sua mãe até o outro lado da sala.

Natalie parecia alheia ao que se passava. Estava muito ocupada, maravilhando-se com seu mundo novinho em folha. Isabella nada viu no comportamento da filha que indicasse que ela sentira algum estranhamento.

Pelo contrário, ela parecia acolher a família de Edward tão naturalmente, que era como se os conhecesse a vida toda. Na ânsia de se juntar a eles de novo, Natalie saiu correndo do banheiro segundos depois, sem ouvir quando Isabella pediu para que esperasse.

Deixada para trás, secou as mãos e saiu no _hall _precariamente iluminado, mas sentiu uma mão firme em seu braço. Era Edward que surgira das sombras.

— Depois do jantar, vamos sair só nós dois. Como Natalie e Alain vão querer vir junto, conto com sua cooperação para me certificar de que eles ficarão com os avós. _Tu __compris__?_

Isabella entendeu bem. A hora da temida conversa não estava longe agora.

Um bom tempo depois de se juntarem à família e ter saboreado a deliciosa vitela, ela ainda sentia o toque de Edward em cada molécula do seu corpo.  


* * *

  
_**Capítulo 4 postado!**_

**_Desculpem por ter demorado para postar esse cap. ,eu estava viajando e não tive como postar de lá : /_**  
**_Prometo postar o cap. 5 durante a semana, bjs!_**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

A sobremesa de torta de pêra foi velozmente devorada por Natalie. Isabella podia ver que aquilo agradava em muito a avó.

— Foi uma das melhores refeições que já comi — Isabella também elogiou. — Obrigada por ter tido tanto trabalho por nossa causa.

Esme sorriu.

— Saber que nós tínhamos uma neta foi uma das coisas mais maravilhosas que já aconteceu a esta família.

Carlisle balançou a cabeça, concordando, ao terminar seu vinho. Então, repousou o copo na mesa. Sua linguagem corporal dizia que ele tinha algo sério para dizer. Olhou para Isabella com franqueza. Seu estômago revirou-se.

— Estamos todos ansiosos para saber o que aconteceu quando você conheceu Edward.

Até então, eles haviam bombardeado Natalie com dúzias de perguntas. Agora era a vez de Isabella reconstruir o passado de Edward para satisfazê-los. Limpou a boca com o guardanapo e colocou-o ao lado do prato de sobremesa.

— Meus pais me levaram até Nova York para me verem partir do píer. O navio era enorme e eu me perdi no convés tentando sair para acenar para eles. Quando consegui, já estávamos passando pela Estátua da Liberdade. Apesar de ter sido minha a idéia de estudar fora, foi o maior sentimento de solidão quando percebi que o navio estava a caminho do mar e não havia volta. — Sua voz imbuiu-se de inesperada emoção.

O olhar penetrante de Edward não saía do dela. Isabella lubrificou a garganta.

— Havia vários estudantes a bordo também indo para a Europa. Eu não sabia até que um comissário me disse que todas as minhas refeições seriam feitas na mesma mesa com outros estudantes. Quando descobri, já estava atrasada, claro. Todos já estavam almoçando, inclusive Edward. Eu tenho uma foto.

Isabella pegou-a na bolsa.

— Guardei esta foto que a Natalie já viu, porque queria que ela soubesse como era o pai dela. Na nossa primeira refeição, o fotógrafo do navio foi em cada uma das mesas tirar fotos. Você pode ver as pessoas do nosso grupo, inclusive Edward e eu.

Passou a foto para Carlisle, que a examinou. Depois de esfregar os olhos, passou-a para Esme.

— Você eram tão jovens e alegres! — disse. — Olhe, Edward. Vocês dois usavam cabelos mais compridos na época.

Logo que Edward pegou a fotografia das mãos da mãe, o coração de Isabella acelerou. Sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção, analisou-a por um bom tempo, antes de passá-la para Alain.

Isabella continuou contando o que eles estavam loucos para saber.

— Edward recebeu-me na mesa e começamos a conversar. Depois da refeição, ele me pediu para dar uma volta no convés com ele. Estava ventando, mas adoramos. Enquanto observávamos o oceano encostados na grade do convés, falamos sobre nossas vidas, nossas famílias. Eu logo percebi que ele amava muito a todos vocês, e venerava Jasper, que tinha acabado de se tornar pai. Ele estava ansioso para que eu conhecesse o pequeno Alain. Eu era uma filha única que tinha acabado de se formar no 2º grau, louca para estudar francês e alemão em Genebra. Edward me disse que sua família estava no ramo de hotéis, o que tornava necessário que ele falasse diversas línguas fluentemente. Ele me contou sobre seus estudos na universidade em Lausanne e, é claro, sobre o hóquei no gelo. Cheguei a praticar um pouco de hóquei e de tênis, mas nunca fui uma atleta. Meu pai gostava de assistir eventualmente a jogos de futebol e basquete na TV, quando não estava no hospital. Vocês podem imaginar que achei a habilidade de Edward para o hóquei fascinante. Durante a semana que passamos no navio, fiz com que ele me ensinasse tudo para que pudesse entender o jogo. Ele foi um ótimo professor. Era bom, uma vez que pretendia ir ao maior número possível de partidas que ele jogasse. É desnecessário dizer que passávamos cada minuto juntos, vendo filmes, jogando alguma coisa. À noite, dançávamos ao som da orquestra. No meio do Atlântico, pegamos um furacão que fez uma bagunça na piscina_. _Edward e eu nos divertimos mais ainda, porque a movimentação do navio produzia ondas dignas de serem surfadas na maré alta. Quando a tempestade piorou, Edward ficou comigo na minha cabine. Não podíamos sair no convés. Então, muitas pessoas passaram mal naqueles últimos dias, mas ele me entupiu de coca-cola e biscoitos para que não ficasse enjoada. E funcionou. Por causa do furacão, nos atrasamos dois dias para chegar em Southampton. Na noite anterior à nossa chegada, ele me pediu em casamento. Ele me deu seu anel de hóquei para que usasse até que me comprasse um anel de noivado. Planejamos nos casar no verão, logo após o ano letivo. Na manhã seguinte, quando estávamos na fila nos preparando para desembarcar, eu coloquei a carta na mochila dele, aquela que Alain leu. Esperava que Edward lesse depois e tivesse uma surpresa. Tomamos um trem até o aeroporto e voamos até Genebra. Edward mostrou-me a cidade e jantamos antes de ele me dar boa-noite na escola. Nós... — a voz de Isabella cessou com a emoção. Pensara que morreria porque ele tinha que deixá-la.

— Nós fizemos planos de nos encontrarmos depois que acabasse seu treinamento em Interlaken. Sua intenção era me levar a Montreux, onde ele escolheria um anel e eu conheceria sua família. Ele também queria me mostrar o lugar de onde viera. Ele... prometeu-me ligar todas as noites, e eu disse que iria ao seu próximo jogo, onde quer que fosse. Foi a última vez que vi ou soube dele — disse, num sussurro angustiado.

O semblante de Carlisle anuviou-se.

— Ele nos ligou de Nova York, antes de embarcar. O combinado era que ele nos ligaria quando chegasse em Interlaken depois que chegasse para o treinamento.

— Mas a única ligação que recebemos foi o do treinador dizendo que ele tinha sido acertado na cabeça no primeiro dia de treinamento — explicou Esme, numa voz instável.

— Soubemos que ele estava inconsciente no hospital, e fomos para lá imediatamente.

Subitamente, Edward levantou-se à mesa. Os contornos de sua boca estavam esbranquiçados.

— Agora que Isabella colocou a última peça do quebra-cabeças, não há mais por que nos atermos ao meu passado. Se nos derem licença, vou proporcioná-la um pequeno tour por Montreux agora.

— Vão em frente — concordou Esme.

— Carlisle e eu vamos aproveitar o resto da noite com nossos netos.

O pai de Edward também concordou e começou a tirar a mesa. Natalie o ajudou e parecia não fazer objeção. Mas Alain estava contrariado. Não era a primeira vez que Isabella percebera como aquilo era difícil para ele. Tivera o tio só para ele desde a morte dos pais.

— Não vamos demorar — garantiu-lhe, mas ele não parecia ouvir.

Ela gostaria que Edward dissesse algo para amenizar a situação, mas o estado de espírito dele não parecia melhor que o do sobrinho.

Ao chegarem no carro, Isabella estava visivelmente preocupada e desconfortável.

— Edward... — disse, enquanto ele dava a marcha à ré e manobrava o carro até a alameda particular para pegar a rua principal. — Sei que precisamos de algum tempo a sós, mas estou preocupada com Alain. Ele é tão apegado a você, acho que saber que Natalie era sua filha deve ter sido um grande choque.

— Inegavelmente, ele ficou profundamente abalado.

Ela mordeu o lábio.

— Ele estava tão quieto durante o jantar. Não me surpreenderia se ele tiver se arrependido de ter encontrado a carta. É natural que ele se sinta dono de sua atenção. Estou com dor no coração por ele.

— E você acha que eu não? — descarregou, antes de ligar o carro. — Esta é uma das razões pelas quais temos que conversar esta noite.

Deixaram a cidade e subiram a íngreme encosta, em meio a campos de narcisos, até a vila de Caux. Com os vidros abertos, Isabella podia sentir a fragrância gloriosa. O carro passou por muitas curvas fechadas, até entrar em outra alameda particular.

Percebera que Edward a levava para sua casa. Tratava-se de um lindo chalé marrom e branco. As janelas verdes, com caixas de madeira entalhada cheias de flores, eram uma graça.

Estacionou na frente, o que proporcionou uma vista do lago de cair o queixo. A beleza do panorama fez com que suspirasse. Nunca vira nada tão magnífico.

— No navio, você tentou descrever esta paisagem para mim, mas não existe substituição para a de verdade. É preciso vir aqui para entender.

Depois de um breve silêncio, ela perguntou:

— Onde Jasper e Alice viviam?

— Perto dos meus pais. Estamos mantendo a casa na família até que Alain tenha idade para herdá-la.

— Aposto que ele vai bastante lá.

— Com bastante freqüência.

Isabella baixou a cabeça.

— Coitado. Sem pai nem mãe. Nem posso imaginar. Perder o pai com um infarto já foi bastante difícil, e eu já tinha 28 anos. Desde que encontrei Alain, achei que seria melhor se eu e Natalie ficássemos num hotel esta semana. Ele precisa se acostumar com a idéia de que tem uma prima com quem tem que dividir você.

O corpo dele ficou tenso antes que sua cabeça se virasse para ela.

— Estava observando você durante o jantar e sabia que chegaria a essa conclusão. Mas é exatamente o que não vai acontecer.

Ela estremeceu ao pensar na finalidade daquelas palavras enquanto ele dava a volta no carro para ajudá-la a sair. Com a mão em seu cotovelo, conduziu-a pelo caminho até os degraus que levavam ao andar principal do chalé.

Isabella tentou não se deixar afetar pelo corpo rígido dele estar escostando no seu, mas era impossível. Desde quando contara à família como se conheceram, fora bombardeada por lembranças dos dois entrelaçados nos braços um do outro ao caminhar pelo convés, alheios às pessoas em volta.

Ela ainda não acreditava que estavam juntos novamente, mesmo que em circunstâncias completamente diferentes.

Edward destrancou a porta e acompanhou-a até o interior da casa, mais moderno que o da casa dos pais. Ela transmitia seu próprio estilo contemporâneo e sua elegância. Contudo, no instante em que colocou os pés na espaçosa sala de estar, foi a visão dos Alpes pelas janelas que lhe chamou a atenção.

Todos os dias, ele acordava naquele pedaço do paraíso.

Porém, depois de estar com ela na noite em que conheceu Natalie, sabia que ele se mudaria para New Hampshire, se necessário, para ficar com a filha.

Isabella sentiu a presença dele atrás dela e se virou, com medo de chegar muito perto. Apesar de ele não se lembrar, ela lembrava de cada segundo de tirar o fôlego do tempo em que passaram a bordo do navio. Seu coração batia muito forte. A proximidade dele a confundia, misturando seus sentimentos de forma que ela não conseguia pensar claramente.

Ele colocou as mãos nos quadris, numa postura séria.

— Este é o lar de direito de Natalie. — Quebrou o silêncio tenso. — Ela deveria ter sempre morado aqui.

A respiração dele parecia irregular.

— Diga-me uma coisa, Isabella. O que, em nome de tudo o que é mais sagrado, impediu você de ligar para a casa dos meus pais para descobrir por que não tinha mais tido notícias minhas?

Ela cometera o erro de olhar naquelas profundezas obscuras onde há anos vira o desejo pulsar por ela.

_Não mais, _ela murmurou por dentro. O ódio dele atingira o apogeu.

— Certamente você pode entender por quê.

— Não — voltou ao tom seco. — Depois do que tivemos no navio, se fosse você que não tivesse respondido às minhas ligações e cartas, eu teria movido céus e letras para descobrir por quê.

— Você diz agora porque você tem uma filha e fala do fora da situação, mas _eu _estava lá.

Edward franziu a testa ameaçadoramente.

— E eu também! Aquela foto é evidência disso.

Ela deu um passo atrás, uma reação que só parecia inflamá-lo mais ainda. Comprimia os lábios, formando uma linha esticada com ele.

Isabella balançou a cabeça.

— Mas você não se lembra daquele período. Não... não é simples como você faz parecer — vacilou. — Nosso relacionamento não pode ser explicado dessa maneira sintética e seca. A verdade é que só nos conhecíamos por nove dias — sua voz trepidava.

— Tempo bastante para fazer um bebê — disparou ele.

— Casais engravidam o tempo todo sem estarem comprometidos.

— Eu lhe dei meu anel. Iríamos nos casar! — A respiração de Isabella encurtou.

— Eu sei, mas depois de semanas sem receber notícias suas, nenhuma palavra, nenhum telefonema, tive que acreditar que você tinha mudado de idéia. Como eu poderia saber que você estava em coma, incapaz de falar comigo? — ela quase gritou.

Pior do que a enxurrada de ofensas em francês que saíam de sua boca, era seu olhar frio.

— Edward, o que mais poderia pensar, além de que, depois que você reencontrou seus amigos do hóquei no treinamento, você passou a olhar para a nossa experiência com um namoro de férias?

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Você não tinha o direito de decidir isso sozinha. Não depois de eu ter pedido você em casamento e termos ficado íntimos.

— Várias pessoas dizem coisas que não sentem no calor do momento. Éramos jovens e... e irresponsáveis.

Edward colocou a mão atrás do pescoço, num gesto frustrado.

— Não sou do tipo de homem que sai por aí propondo casamento a todas as mulheres que encontro.

— Agora sei disso, mas 12 anos atrás você só tinha 19. Você sabe como é. Éramos um monte de estudantes sem compromisso. Seria perfeitamente compreensível se, logo que você saísse do navio, tivesse perdido o interesse em mim e decidisse acabar com nosso relacionamento. Tente enxergar do meu ponto de vista. Durante a viagem, eu estava disponível e ambos dispúnhamos de tempo. O cenário era perfeito. Nós aproveitamos intensamente cada minuto juntos. Mas, à medida que o tempo passou e não soube mais de você, ficou claro para mim que eu era só um passatempo na sua vida. E não a sua razão de viver — disse, com a voz ainda trêmula.

Linhas marcaram os lindos traços de Edward.

— Vá se danar, _Isabella._

— Eu mandei você se danar durante toda a minha gravidez, enquanto esperava por notícias suas — devolveu, lutando contra as lágrimas que pendiam de seus olhos. — O sofrimento era tanto que fiquei sem apetite e comecei a perder peso. Logo, meus estudos foram comprometidos. Madame Soulis telefonou para os meus pais. Eles insistiram que eu voltasse para casa. Eu fiquei contra eles porque ainda esperava que você fosse me ligar, ou aparecer na escola, ou mandar um cartão-postal, qualquer sinal que indicasse que você ainda me queria na sua vida. Nunca aconteceu! — seu grito reverberou pela sala.

— Acabei voltando para casa. Meus pais me viram e marcaram uma consulta com um médico para mim. Quando contei tudo a ele, ele me examinou e viu que estava grávida.

Um olhar de auto-recriminação surgiu no semblante de Edward.

— Eu estava tão caído por você que nem me preocupei em usar proteção?

— Não. Você era bastante cuidadoso com relação a isso. Quando contei ao médico, ele disse que nada é totalmente seguro.

Pôde ouvi-lo respirar fundo.

— Fizemos amor mais de uma vez?

A pergunta dele a fez lembrar como aquela situação era surreal, a ponto de ele ter que perguntar por cada informação sobre o período mais inesquecível de toda a vida dela.

— Dormimos juntos nas duas últimas noites no navio, e na noite seguinte em um hotel em Genebra, onde jantamos. Depois disso, você me levou para a escola de táxi. Era um purgatório ter que ver você ir embora.

Seus olhos desconfiados a vistoriavam incansavelmente.

— Eu fui o seu primeiro?

Isabella olhou para todos os lados, exceto para ele.

— Sim. Eu tinha namorado alguns rapazes no colégio, mas não sabia o significado da paixão até encontrar você.

Depois de uma considerável pausa.

— Eu tirei vantagem de você?

Só um homem honrado perguntaria tal coisa.

— Não, Edward. O que sentíamos um pelo outro era inteiramente mútuo. Tentamos nos controlar, mas desistimos depois do segundo dia no mar. Quando começamos a sentir os efeitos do furacão, fiquei com medo e pedi para você ficar comigo a noite toda. Uma coisa levou à outra. Honestamente, eu sempre perdia o controle quando se tratava de você. Tinha me apaixonado e não queria perdê-lo. Mas, no resto da minha gravidez, odiei você porque não estava lá para compartilhar aquilo comigo. Então, Natalie nasceu... Uma olhada no rostinho lindo dela e abri mão da minha raiva porque ela era o seu retrato vivo. Nossa filha representa o melhor de nós dois. Daquele dia em diante, nunca mais olhei para trás.

A expressão no rosto de Edward embruteceu.

— Quando ela cresceu, o que disse a ela sobre mim?

— Que eu era só uma garota num navio com a qual você havia se divertido. Quando nos despedimos, você prontamente me esqueceu e não gostaria de saber das conseqüências do tempo que passamos juntos.

— Ela aceitou isso?

— Sim! Você não tem que ser adulto para entender como é humilhante implorar por amor quando ele não é oferecido espontaneamente.

Edward deu um passo, para depois se virar.

— Como você se virou?

Isabella pensou que tinha entendido o que ele perguntara.

— Meus pais me ajudaram. São uns santos. Devagar, me formei na universidade. Trabalhei meio-período em vários lugares, mas tirava verões e férias para ficar com ela. Comprei aquela casa no ano passado.

— Fale-me sobre Jacob.

Ele mudava de assunto tão rápido que era difícil para ela acompanhar. Não tinha pensado em Jacob nenhuma vez desde que saíra de Concord. Sentiu-se culpada.

— Ele é um homem maravilhoso.

— E? — provocou.

— Não namoramos há muito tempo ainda, mas meus sentimentos por ele têm aumentado — defendeu. — Ele tem sido bastante atencioso com Natalie.

— Infelizmente para ele, foi atrás da mulher errada.

Seu coração saltou, furioso.

— Cuidado, Edward. Não baseie o que você acha que sabe sobre mim em uma experiência de nove dias da qual você nem mesmo lembra.

Deu de ombros de maneira negligente.

— Reconheço que você é a guardiã das nossas memórias. E também é uma atraente mulher de 30 anos que ainda não casou. Isto me diz muito sobre você.

O brilho de satisfação nos olhos dele só poderia significar uma coisa. Ele pensava que ela nunca superara o romance com ele. Como precisava acabar com sua pretensão com relação àquilo, ela disse,

— A felicidade de Natalie sempre veio antes de qualquer outra consideração.

— Quer dizer que ela não gosta de nenhum homem que se aproxima demais de você. — O sorriso irônico em seus lábios acabava com ela. — Tenho o mesmo problema com Alain, que me disse que não gosta da minha recepcionista.

Então _havia _alguém na vida dele...

— Não me surpreende — murmurou Isabella. — O olhar dele esta noite, enquanto observava a fotografia, partiu meu coração. Está com ciúmes da sua atenção com Natalie.

— Foi o que notei.

— É trágico.

Isabella solidarizava-se com Alain em sua dor. Por anos, morria de inveja só de pensar em Edward com outra pessoa. De outras crianças que tinham os pais por perto. Era hora de mudar de assunto. Naquele momento, não queria se lembrar da lista de mulheres que desejavam um relacionamento com ele.

— Depois de ouvir o que você contou sobre a nossa relação, estou convencido de que, se meu acidente não tivesse acontecido, estaríamos casados agora e talvez tivéssemos mais um ou dois filhos.

— Não vá por esse caminho — disse ela, respirando fundo. — Não podemos reescrever a história, Edward.

— Não a história não, mas o futuro. Com licença, vou atender essa ligação.

Enquanto ela falava, o telefone celular de Edward tinha tocado. Retirou-o do bolso e checou o identificador de chamadas antes de falar.

— Mamãe? O que houve?

Isabella olhou o relógio. Já passava das dez da noite na Suíça. Não era de se espantar sua mãe estar ligando.

— Já estou indo.

Edward desligou.

— Vou buscar as crianças e já volto. O andar de cima é seu e de Natalie, então se sinta à vontade para explorar. Meus empregados já terão levado sua bagagem para lá.

Antes que ela pudesse protestar, suas longas e rápidas passadas já o haviam levado para fora.

Olhou-o pela janela. Ele ligou o carro e desceu pela alameda. Seus faróis refletiam as curvas da via montanhosa que descia até a cidade embaixo. Montreux brilhava como uma constelação de uma galáxia distante.

Isabella sentia como se tivesse adentrado noutra dimensão. Era como se tivesse adormecido em uma cápsula do tempo, e repentinamente tivesse despertado e descoberto que tudo estava diferente porque ela perdera suas referências. A não ser por Edward também estar nessa dimensão.

Um Edward que era diferente, mas dolorosamente igual em alguns pontos.

Sufocando um choro confuso, foi até a escada que levava até o andar de cima, onde ela e Natalie ficariam.

Dois charmosos quartos com banheiro privativo e sacada tinham sido preparados para elas. Edward deixara caixas de presentes sobre as camas, cobertas com esses fabulosos edredons suíços que Isabella adorava. Ele mandara colocar flores nos quartos.

Decidiu esperar Natalie para que abrissem os presentes juntas, foi até a mala e colocou tudo em gavetas e no armário. Quando terminou, foi até o quarto de Natalie e desfez as malas dela.

Quando estava pendurando a última das blusas, sua filha entrou correndo no quarto.

— Mãe?

— Estou aqui.

Isabella saiu detrás da porta do guarda-roupas e quase foi derrubada pelo abraço de Natalie. Ergueu os olhos brilhantes até ela.

— Caux é tão fantástica! E este chalé! É igualzinho àquelas imagens em Heidi_. _Eu gosto tanto daqui que nem consigo suportar! Pense só. Se você não tivesse resolvido vir estudar na Suíça, nunca teria conhecido o papai. Ele mora no lugar mais lindo do mundo!

— Concordo — Isabella respondeu.

— Ei, o que é isto? — Natalie pegara o pacote que estava sobre o edredom.

— Parece ser um presente de boas-vindas do seu pai.

— Você acha que posso abri-lo agora?

— Tenho certeza que ele ficaria desapontado se você não abrisse.

Ela desempacotou cuidadosamente e retirou um item embrulhado em tecido de dentro da caixa. Um cartão caiu.

_"Ma __helle__ filie, _quando levantar a tampa do chalé, você ouvirá a valsa da _Bela adormecida. _É como vejo você, Natalie. Minha pequena _bela adormecida _que só agora despertou para encher o coração do pai de alegria."

Lágrimas se acumularam na garganta de Isabella. Quando olhou para Natalie, suas bochechas estavam úmidas. Depois de remover o papel, as duas ficaram entusiasmadas com a caixa-de-música em forma de miniatura de chalé que se parecia exatamente com a casa de Edward.

Natalie levantou a tampa e a música de Tchaikovsky inundou o quarto. O mais doce dos sorrisos surgiu em seu rosto. Quando parou de tocar, ela disse:

— Tenho que encontrar o papai.

Edward não poderia ter dado nada que ela gostasse mais.

Curiosa com o que estava na outra cama, Isabella foi até o seu quarto e abriu o pacote colorido. Havia um bilhete.

_"Teria sido seu 12 anos atrás."_

Com mãos trêmulas, abriu o tecido. Dentro, havia uma pequena caixa-de-música do castelo de Chillon.

Dando corda, o mecanismo tocava _Variação do tema de __Paganini__._

Abaixou a cabeça, lembrando da situação desconfortável na casa dos pais dele quando ele ensaiou acusá-la de ter escondido a filha dele. Se eles trocassem de lugar, ela seria capaz de entender as explicações dele de coração? Perdoá-lo?

Isabella queria acreditar nisso, mas a música era um lembrete agridoce de que, mesmo que ele tenha escutado suas razões, ela temia ser esperar demais que ele verdadeiramente abrisse mão de seu ressentimento.

— Obrigado pela caixa-de-música, pai. Eu te amo tanto.

Edward abraçou a filha com força.

— Te amo. Durma bem.

— Você também. Ah, antes de ir para cama, tenho um presente para você. É da minha vovó. Só um minuto e eu já volto.

Natalie saiu do quarto.

Curioso para saber o que a mãe de Isabella teria mandado para ele, esperou impacientemente pela filha, que voltou como um relâmpago.

— Aqui.

Ela entregou-lhe um saco amarrado com um laço.

— O que é?

— Não sei. Ela disse que era pessoal, que a mamãe nem sabe sobre isso. Era para eu dar para você em particular, quando chegasse na Suíça.

— Obrigado, _petite._

— Boa noite, pai.

_— Bonne nuit. _Vamos sair para explorar amanhã.

— Mal posso esperar!

Assim que ela. saiu pela porta, ele abriu o saco. Dentro, havia um embrulho com um bilhete em cima.

_"Querido Edward, no ápice da dor da minha filha, ela jogou isto fora. Temi que ela se arrependesse um dia, então juntei tudo e guardei, sem que ela soubesse. Agora, estou feliz por ter agido assim. Soube que você sofre de dores de cabeça desde a perda de memória. Talvez isto ajude. Com afeto, Renee Swan."_

Desembrulhou o pacote. Dele caíram 30 ou mais fotos, cada uma lhe contando a história perdida de seu tempo no navio e em Genebra com Isabella.

Um suspiro deixou seus pulmões. Não era de se admirar que ele tivesse se apaixonado tanto. Com cabelos castanhos quase na altura da cintura e aqueles olhos chocolate, ela era uma beleza selvagem.

Havia _close-ups _dele, dela, todas tiradas em vários lugares. Fotos tiradas deles juntos, com os braços enlaçados, rindo, implicando um com o outro, beijando-se de brincadeira. Beijando-se apaixonados.

_Mon Dieu. _Ele mal se reconhecia.

Semanas atrás, ele tinha dito a Alain que eram estudantes jovens e irresponsáveis que se deixaram levar pelo calor do momento.

Mas aquele era a prova de que ele e Isabella eram duas pessoas desesperadamente apaixonadas. Podia sentir as vibrações entre eles saindo do papel.

Um grunhido de dor instalou-se em sua garganta. Como ela pôde pensar que ele só a usara? Entretanto, o fato de ela ter jogado as fotos fora era a prova de que ela acreditara nisso.

Desde que Natalie abrira a porta de sua casa para ele, ele tentara entender a alma de Isabella.

Abaixou a cabeça, tentando colocar-se no lugar de Isabella. Foi quando percebeu que uma das fotos tinha caído no chão. Pegou-a. Lá estava ela, uma menina-mulher com uma combinação encantadora de inocência e luz nos olhos o suficiente para cegá-lo.

Quando continuou a analisá-la, ocorreu-lhe a resposta. Quando não telefonou para ela, foi o lado ainda menina que não era segura o bastante para buscar uma resposta. Mas foi a mulher que persistira com coragem para sustentar a filha deles e transformá-la na melhor filha que poderia imaginar.

Devagar, Edward juntou as fotos e colocou-as em seu closet. Tinha com a mãe de Isabella um débito de gratidão que nunca poderia pagar. Logo, encontraria uma forma de agradecê-la.

Infelizmente, tinha um problema em suas mãos que tinha que ser resolvido aquela noite. Quando dirigira até a casa dos pais para buscar as crianças, fora informado pelo pai que Alain iria dormir lá e já tinha ido para a cama.

Alarmado com algo que era inteiramente inesperado, Edward pegou o celular para ligar para a casa. Sua mãe atendeu.

— Desculpe incomodar, mamãe, mas preciso falar com Alain. Mesmo se ele já estiver dormindo, gostaria que o acordasse.

— Estou feliz que ligou. Para ser honesta, estou preocupada com ele também. _Un moment._

Dali a um minuto, ouviu,

— Tio Edward?

O garoto não estivera dormindo, ou ele seria capaz de identificar em sua voz.

— Oi.

— Por que você está ligando?

— Porque sinto sua falta por aqui. Que tal pescar comigo amanhã de manhã?

Houve um silêncio,

— Sozinhos?

— _Oui, _meu rapaz. Só nós dois. Pego você às seis, então ligue o despertador.

— Estarei pronto.

— Durma bem, Alain.

Depois que desligaram, desceu até o segundo andar e bateu na porta de Isabella. Ela não atendeu. Perguntando-se se ela e Natalie estariam juntas, parou do lado de fora do quarto da filha para ver se escutava alguma coisa, mas estava silencioso.

Era vital falar com Isabella. Virou a maçaneta de sua porta. Abriu. Colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto escuro e chamou seu nome. Não houve resposta. Ela não estava na cama.

Percebendo que a porta da sacada estava aberta, atravessou o quarto. Da soleira, já podia ver sua silhueta sob o robe inclinada sobre a grade. A cheirosa brisa da noite gentilmente desarrumava seu cabelo, fazendo com que se esfregasse nos ombros num movimento sedutor do qual ela não se dava conta.

Há 12 anos, ele teria imaginado a brisa oceânica fazendo com que seu cabelo balançasse atrás dela como uma bandeira. Uma das fotos mostrava-o atrás dela, segurando-a em seus braços. Podia sentir os fios sedosos se debatendo ao redor dele enquanto observava as ondas crescerem.

O corpo de Edward despertou como se de repente lembrasse do momento no convés, mesmo que a mente não tivesse lembrado.

— Isabella?

Ela virou-se, fechando as golas de seu modesto robe atoalhado na altura do pescoço. Era um gesto extremamente feminino, revelando uma vulnerabilidade surpreendente.

— N-não sabia que estava aí.

— Desculpe-me. Eu bati na porta e chamei. Precisamos conversar antes de você dormir. Quer que eu volte depois que você tiver se vestido?

— Não, quero dizer, tudo bem.

Ela permaneceu onde estava.

— Algum problema com Natalie?

— Não por agora. É com Alain que estou preocupado.

— Eu também — sua voz tremia.

— Natalie me disse que ele foi para a cama depois que saímos da casa dos seus pais.

— Acabei de falar com ele ao telefone. Vamos pescar amanhã de manhã cedo. Espero estarmos de volta por volta das dez, mas, se nos atrasarmos um pouco, não quero que Natalie pense que a deixei em sua primeira manhã em casa comigo.

Mesmo de longe, podia ver o corpo de Isabella enrijecer.

— Eu disse que era melhor que ficássemos num hotel durante esta viagem, Edward. Para que Natalie não tivesse expectativas, e Alain não se sentisse preterido em seus sentimentos.

Ele se irritou.

— Esta é a casa deles. É o lugar deles. Pensei ter deixado isso claro para você. Sendo assim, vou explicar para Natalie eu mesmo.

— Não, espere — pediu, antes que ele saísse. — Tenho uma idéia.

Havia uma urgência no tom de sua voz. Ficou no ar, impedindo que ele a deixasse.

Ainda parado ao lado da porta, respirou fundo.

— Continue.

— Você vai sair de barco amanhã?

— Não. Vou caminhar até um rio e pescar com iscas.

— Onde?

— No Gorge du Chauderon.

Ele sentiu sua hesitação, antes de ela dizer:

— Não é perto de Les Avants?

— Você visitou lá também? — alfinetou.

— Sim — respondeu calmamente. — Toda vez que a escola planejava uma excursão, eu me juntava a eles na esperança de esbarrar em você por acidente... ou melhor, de você me ver e explicar o que tinha acontecido.

Ficou furioso por dentro. Quanto tempo levaria até que parasse de reagir ao fato de que ela estivera tão perto durante aqueles dois meses em Genebra enquanto ele sofria uma perda permanente de memória?

Passou a mão no cabelo.

— Qual era a sua idéia?

— Pensei que eu e Natalie poderíamos levar o carro e encontrá-los para almoçar. Se você se atrasar, não será problema, porque ficaremos fazendo turismo. Acho que me lembro de um pequeno e charmoso café no centro da cidade.

— Les Deux Couronnes.

— Tenho certeza de que é esse. Ainda existe?

— Sim — murmurou. — Então, procurarei por vocês por volta das 11:00h na llha.

— Por favor, apareçam até as 11:30 no máximo, senão sua filha vai insistir em mandar uma expedição de busca atrás de vocês, criando um incidente em escala nacional. Caso não tenha percebido ainda, ela é absolutamente louca pelo pai.

Seu comentário baixara sua guarda.

— Vou me lembrar disso. Pegou as chaves no bolso.

— Ao sair, vou deixar a chave do Mercedes no seu closet_. _O carro está com bastante gasolina.

— Você confia em mim para dirigi-lo? — estava definitivamente provocando-o agora.

— Quando vi o trabalho magnífico que fez ao criar sua filha, ouso dizer que confio minha vida a você. Então, por que não meu carro, que pode ser facilmente substituído?

— Vou tentar não fazer muito estrago.

Apesar de certas emoções que reviravam dentro dele, seus lábios moveram-se.

— Estou aliviado por saber. _Bonne nuit, _Isabella.

— Boa noite.

Quando ele estava para sair, ela chamou-o novamente.

— Obrigado por tudo que tem feito por nós, Edward. A generosidade, sua e de seus pais, é comovente. Não sei como poderei recompensá-lo.

Olhou para trás, por cima de seu ombro. Você ainda não entendeu, não é? Mas um dia, em breve, você irá.

* * *

**_Capítulo 5 postado!_**

**Hoje eu comecei a postar uma fic nova no site. Ela é Alice e Jasper, eu acho essa história mt fofa e engraçada tbm. Quem quiser passar lá, o link é esse aqui: **_.net/s/6201088/1/Aulas_de_amor_**  
Fim de semana eu posto o próximo capítulo, Bjs! _  
_**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Quando Isabella e Natalie terminaram as compras, uma mistura de locais e turistas enchiam as mesas do Deux Couronnes. Com sorte, Isabella encontraria um lugar no _ferrasse _de onde pudesse avistar Edward e Alain.

Um garçom aproximou-se.

_— Vous __désirez__, madame?_

_— Deux grapillons, s'il vous plait._

_— Bien._

Depois que ele saiu, Natalie desviou o olhar dos postais que estava escrevendo para seus amigos.

— Seu francês pareceu muito bom, mãe. Quero falar francês como o papai.

— Com a ajuda dele, você vai mesmo.

— O que você pediu?

— Suco de uva. É...

— Eu sei — Natalie interrompeu. — É o que você cos tumava beber. Aposto que você está entusiasmada por estar aqui.

— Estou.

— Então, por que você está tão quieta?

Isabella deveria saber que Natalie perceberia qual quer alteração em seu humor. Na noite anterior, a frase que Edward dissera ao sair enchera-a de uma fresca ansiedade. Não conseguia dormir havia algum tempo.

— Estou preocupada com Alain.

— Ele sente falta dos pais.

— É mais do que isso. — Não havia uma maneira fácil de dizer isso, mas Isabella tinha que fazer Natalie entender a profundidade da dor de Alain.

Quando suas bebidas chegaram, ela disse:

— Alain adora o tio desde que nasceu. Agora que está sem os pais, enxerga em Edward um pai. Eles já moram juntos há um ano. Você entende o que estou tentando dizer?

— Não exatamente.

— Alain está com medo.

— De quê? — Natalie deu uma golada para provar. — Humm, é bom, mas precisa de gelo.

— A maior parte dos lugares na Europa não serve gelo. Tem que aprender a gostar das bebidas sem ele.

— Como assim?

Isabella soltou um suspiro de frustração.

— Querida, estou tentando dizer uma coisa importante.

— Você quer dizer sobre Alain.

— Sim. Agora que seu pai descobriu que tem você, Alain acha que Edward não o amará mais.

— Por quê?

Uma pergunta simples merecia uma resposta simples, mas não havia nenhuma.

— Porque você é sua filha, e Edward só é seu sobrinho. Ele acha que seu tio vai começar a dar preferência para você e esquecer dele.

— O papai não faria isso!

Lealdade incondicional. Já? Era impressionante. O que Isabella achava mais espantoso é que Natalie não demonstrava o menor ciúme do primo. Sempre quisera um irmão ou irmã.

— Sabemos que seu pai ama vocês da mesma maneira, mas Alain não.

Depois de uma pausa.

— O que você acha que podemos fazer para ajudá-lo a não ficar tão Edwardte?

Natalie franziu a testa.

— Não sei. Sermos amigas dele?

Isabella podia sentir seus olhos brilharem.

— É uma ótima idéia...

— Lá vêm eles!

Natalie viu-os do outro lado da rua ao mesmo tempo em que Isabella. Pulou da cadeira, animada.

— Vou mostrar para eles onde estacionamos para que possam se livrarem das varas de pescar. Posso pegar as chaves do carro do papai?

Com aquele trepidante senso de antecipação toda vez que Edward se aproximava, Isabella pegou a bolsa e deu a chave para Natalie.

— Obrigada. — E saiu correndo.

Mais pessoas haviam se agrupado do lado de fora do café, mas os lindos traços e a altura de Edward chamavam atenção na multidão. Ele ficava atraente em qual quer coisa, mas nunca mais do que no jeans justo e gasto e na camiseta que estava vestindo.

Uma dor muito familiar passou pelo seu corpo — o sinal reverberante de que o fogo da parte dela nunca havia sido totalmente extinto. Abaná-lo agora seria criar um incêndio que a consumiria. Ela não sabia se era sábio ficar na Suíça por muito tempo.

Em alguns dias, Natalie se sentiria tão em casa que Isabella poderia voltar para Concord e deixar a filha aproveitar o tempo junto com o pai até as aulas começarem. Depois disso, eles poderiam organizar um calendário de visitas razoável que seria o melhor para todos os envolvidos, especialmente Alain.

Natalie poderia voltar no feriado de Ação de Graças e no Natal. Pensando no ano seguinte, ele poderia vir passar o recesso da primavera. Apesar de Isabella não gostar da idéia de visitação, era a única solução. Centenas de milhares de famílias no mundo lidavam com isso.

Edward não queria de verdade construir um hotel em New Hampshire, imagine morar lá. A vida dele era aqui. Ele tinha uma recepcionista na qual estava interessado, senão não teria falado da mulher na conversa.

O que ele tinha que fazer era levar Alain a Concord no outro fim de semana. De alguma forma, iria funcionar. _Tinha _que funcionar.

Com a decisão tomada, Isabella chamou o garçom e pediu sanduíches e batatas fritas. Em alguns minutos, Edward e as crianças chegariam. Havia outros homens no café, mas somente um virava a cabeça de todas as mulheres ao passar em meio à multidão do almoço.

De propósito, Isabella cumprimentou Alain sem olhar para Edward.

— Pegou alguma truta?

— Não — respondeu secamente antes de se sentar na cadeira à esquerda dela. — Tio Edward acha que elas vão começar a morder a isca mais tarde, quando houver mais insetos.

O que Alain não disse é que gostaria que ele e o tio ficassem pescando o dia todo. O pensamento deu uma idéia a Isabella.

— Eu não pesco há anos. Talvez, depois do almoço, possamos ir ao seu lugar favorito e ver se pescamos o bastante para o jantar.

Virou-se para a filha.

— O que acha, Natalie?

— Seria divertido. — Ela parecia estar falando sério. Se era por causa da conversa anterior, ou pelo fato de que ela estava aberta a qualquer sugestão porque estava com o pai, Isabella estava feliz com a resposta da filha.

— Bom. Então, vamos. — Virando a cabeça para conferir se Alain aprovava, ela acidentalmente esbarrou com o olhar velado de Edward.

— Amanhã, talvez — murmurou.

Naquele instante, Edward não parecia olhá-la como um amigo ou inimigo, mas algo entre uma coisa e outra, era um progresso sutil desde seu ódio inicial. Se ao menos durasse até ela ir embora da Suíça...

O _garçon _apareceu naquele momento para servi-los.

— _Bon __appétit__._

Natalie olhou para o prato, e depois para Isabella.

— O que é isto?

— Um _croque-monsieur _— Edward informou-a.

A filha tentou repetir as palavras, mas não foi feliz. Isabella e Edward acharam graça. Seus olhares entrecruzaram-se de novo. Desta vez, a cabeça dela girou, então, lá estava ela de volta ao navio, experimentando um dos muitos momentos a sós com ele que a fizeram se apaixonar tão profundamente.

— O que tem aí, pai?

— Queijo e presunto — disse o pai, ainda olhando para Isabella.

— Ei, eles têm batatas fritas aqui. Natalie comeu uma. — Hum, e são boas!

— Têm que ser, querida. Os suíços as inventaram.

A menina esbugalhou os olhos.

— Verdade?

— Pergunte ao seu pai, se não acredita em mim. Foi ele que me disse.

Os lábios de Edward torceram-se em um sorriso encantador, roubando todo ar dos pulmões de Isabella.

— Estou com medo de descobrir que outras curiosidades lhe contei para impressionar você naquele navio.

— Você ficaria surpreso.

No primeiro dia deles no mar, ele flertara constantemente com ela. Contara as histórias mais ultrajantes só para fazê-la rir. Algo brilhava na curvatura dos seus olhos, como estava acontecendo agora — excitando-a e arrepiando-a até que não soubesse aonde ir com suas emoções.

— Não quero sanduíche. Posso pedir uma pizza?

A pergunta de Alain cortou o momento, lembrando a Isabella que ela não estava sozinha com Edward.

— Pizza? — Natalie pareceu chocada.

— Não é exatamente como a nossa, querida.

— Como temos outro lugar para ir daqui a pouquinho, Alain, acho melhor comermos o que Isabella pediu senão nos atrasaremos. — Edward colocou a comida para dentro, com claro vigor.

— Aonde vamos, pai?

— Cabe a mim saber, e a você descobrir — brincou.

Natalie riu, mas Alain só brincava com a comida.

Ele estava claramente chateado por não poder manipular a situação. Isabella compreendia a razão por trás do seu comportamento, mas admirava o jeito gentil, porém firme, com que Edward lidava com o sobrinho ao não ceder a ele em todas as ocasiões. Isabella tinha que admitir que estava tão curiosa quanto Natalie com relação a onde estavam indo.

Natalie sentou-se no banco de trás com Isabella. O que fazia com que Alain fosse no banco da frente com o tio, evitando qualquer probleminha. Pegou a mão da filha e apertou-a. Natalie apertou de volta.

Isabella nunca tinha amado mais a filha de coração bondoso do que agora. Pelo olhar de Edwardao vê-las pelo retrovisor, ele também tinha consciência do gesto da filha.

O caminho pelas montanhas era encantador. Para Isabella era como se estivesse vendo o bucólico interior da Suíça pela primeira vez. Havia muita dor 12 anos atrás. Não era o caso agora. Estar com Edwarda deixara eufórica, seu mais perigoso estado de espírito.

Passaram por diversas vilas alpinas, inclusive Gruyeres, onde era feito o queijo conhecido mundialmente. Quando Natalie perguntou se iriam parar ali, Edward informou-a que voltariam um outro dia.

— No momento, estou louco por uma sobremesa. Pensei em darmos uma parada em Broc.

— Broc? Vai comer o melhor doce da sua vida — Isabella não pôde evitar o comentário.

Natalie virou-se.

— Você conhece o lugar onde o papai está levando a gente?

— Conheço. Você vai pensar que morreu e está no céu.

De novo, os olhos de Isabella encontraram com os de Edwardno espelho. Identificou o entusiasmo neles. No navio, havia comentado com ela sobre este lugar. Agora, estava louco para mostrar seu mundo a Natalie.

Se ao menos Isabella tivesse tido a coragem de entrar em contato com a família de Edward no começo...

De alguma forma, tinha que parar de se deixar levar por arrependimentos e possibilidades. O importante era estar feliz por Natalie e seu pai terem se encontrado. Edward estaria lá para ajudá-la a superar os altos e baixos da adolescência, quando uma menina precisa tanto do pai.

O olhar de Isabella deslocou-se para Alain. Coitado. Abrir aquela carta fora como soltar o gênio da lâmpada. Gostaria poder envolvê-lo em seus braços, não somente para agradecê-lo, mas também para confor tá-lo. Perdera os pais com a mesma idade que Natalie tinha agora.

A dinâmica da situação era incrivelmente precária. Antes que houvesse qualquer tipo de solução satisfatória, Isabella teve uma premonição de que as coisas ficariam bem mais difíceis para todos os envolvidos.

— Como podemos comer sobremesa aqui?

A voz de Natalie trouxe Isabella de volta à realida de. Edward parara em frente a um amplo edifício antigo. Desligou o carro.

— Desça do carro, _petite, _e irá descobrir.

Ela desatou o cinto de segurança e levantou do banco de trás. Edward veio ajudar. O corpo de Isabella aqueceu-se ao perceber o olhar de Edward inspecionando seu rosto e o resto. Era exatamente o jeito que ele a olhava quando ela abria a porta de sua cabine para ele, de dia ou de noite.

— Ai, meu Deus. Sinto cheiro de chocolate!

— É o aroma do cacau sendo tostado — disse Edward, apesar de ainda estar olhando para Isabella.

— Aqui é onde eles fazem barras de chocolate. Você verá o processo do início ao fim.

Natalie fez um barulho de empolgação, mas Alain não fez menção de se juntar a eles.

— Vamos, Alain. — Edward abriu a porta do carona.

— Eu já estive aí. Espero por vocês no carro.

Isabella não agüentava ver o menino sofrer.

— Quer saber, Alain? Eu também não quero mais fazer turismo.

Virou-se para Edward, implorando com os olhos para que entendesse.

— Dê-me as chaves. Vamos até a vila e dar uma volta até que você e Natalie terminem o passeio. Pelo que lembro, o _tour _leva por volta de uma hora.

Não havia por que todos ficarem insatisfeitos. Edward precisava de tempo com a filha. Era a oportunidade perfeita.

Isabella pôde sentir sua hesitação. Segurou a respiração até que lhe entregasse as chaves.

— Vou tentar não me perder — disse com certa cara-de-pau.

Em outras circunstâncias, teria conseguido um sorriso dele.

— Divirtam-se — falou com Natalie, para então sentar no banco e se colocar atrás do volante.

Assim que ligou o carro e pegaram a estrada, lançou um olhar sobre Alain.

— Depois de comprarmos uma pizza para você, vamos procurar uma loja de artigos para pesca. Quando eu e Edward estávamos no navio, ele me contou o quanto amava seu pai. Era Jasper isso, Jasper aquilo. Entre outras coisas, soube que seu pai era o _expert _em pesca com iscas da família. Por que não compramos umas iscas feitas a mão, que são mais garantidas de funcionar no gorge? Seu tio falou que poderíamos ir pescar amanhã. Seria divertido surpreendê-lo pegando um monte de peixes, não acha?

Alain olhou-a, contemplativo.

— Acho que sim.

Pelo menos, não era um não seco. Se suas preces fossem atendidas, Alain seria bem-sucedido amanhã. Os cumprimentos de Edward lhe fariam um imenso bem. Mantendo as melhores esperanças, seguiu para o centro da vila.

Chegaram a um pequeno café e pediram duas pizzas individuais para viagem. A atendente atrás do balcão informou-lhes onde havia uma loja de material esportivo. Isabella ainda estava satisfeita com o sanduíche, mas começou a comer a pizza de qualquer maneira. Logo. Alain seguiu seu exemplo. Comeram enquanto caminhavam pela rua antiga.

Ficou feliz de ver que o apetite do menino havia melhorado. Quando chegaram na loja, ele já havia acabado.

— Meu francês não é bom o bastante para dizer ao rapaz o que queremos. Você vai ter que pedir.

Alain concordou e se aproximou do vendedor.

Enquanto os dois conversavam, Isabella encontrou uma lata de lixo e jogou fora metade da pizza. Depois, juntou-se a eles. As iscas estavam expostas em caixas debaixo do balcão. Sacou um dos seus cheques de viagem e assinou um para pagar por tudo.

Com a compra feita, voltaram para o carro. Ela abriu o porta-malas. Antes que Alain colocasse as iscas em sua maleta de pesca, pediu que lhe mostrasse o que tinha comprado.

Era meia-dúzia de iscas pintadas de vermelho e marrom, presas a uma linha vermelha.

— O rapaz me disse que a maioria das trutas não vê as iscas na parte do gorge com mais vegetação. Mas ele disse que se eu usar uma destas nos recuos entre as pedras, vou pegar algumas.

— Acho que, se eu fosse um peixe, elas pareceriam apetitosas.

Alain olhou-a por um longo tempo, antes de guardar a maleta. Então, refizeram o caminho de volta à fábrica de chocolate, nos arredores da vila. Por enquanto, estava tolerando a presença dela, mas ninguém sabia até quando aquilo duraria.

Enquanto Edward falava com Emmett, ouviu passos chegando por trás. Olhou, esperando que fosse Isabella.

Depois do incidente na fábrica, ela precisava saber que Alain era problema dele. Ele cuidaria da situação dali por diante.

Como se, só de pensar nele, ele aparecesse, seu sobrinho surgiu na cozinha de pijama.

Edward disse para Emmett que teria que ligar para ele mais tarde e desligou.

— Parece que você está pronto para ir para a cama.

Pelo menos, Alain não pedira para ir dormir na casa dos avós.

— Podemos ir pescar no mesmo horário amanhã de manhã?

Pescar? Edward tinha esquecido completamente, mas era óbvio que Alain estava contando com aquilo.

— Claro. Vou avisar a Isabella e Natalie para que estejam prontas.

— Elas têm que ir?

Edward esfregou o queixo, frustrado.

— Pelo que lembro, foi idéia de Isabella, porque ela viu como você ficou desapontado por voltar cedo da pescaria hoje.

Alain abaixou os olhos e virou-se para sair, mas Edward não o deixaria ir sem lhe dar um abraço.

— Vejo você aqui embaixo às seis. Amo você.

Alain saiu sem responder. Foi a primeira vez. Edward ficou ali parado, impotente. Ainda era cedo.

Com o tempo, Alain aceitaria Natalie e se adaptaria à situação. Mas um pensamento incômodo continuava a torturá-lo com a possibilidade de Alain não se adaptar. Não podia ser.

Sem querer que as coisas se deteriorassem ainda mais, Edward decidiu ir atrás dele. Tinha quase alcançado a porta quando Isabella chegou à cozinha de surpresa. Ainda vestia a blusa verde a as calças brancas com que estivera desde cedo. Era difícil manter os olhos longe das curvas do seu corpo.

— Aqui. — Ela lhe entregou o que parecia ser um pote de iogurte com furinhos em cima.

— O que é isto?

— Coloque no microondas por trinta segundos e descobrirá.

Ela imitou o jeito com que ele falara com Natalie mais cedo. Intrigado, fez o que ela disse. Com quinze segundos, podia sentir o cheiro do chocolate. Dirigiu um olhar curioso a ela, sentindo um despertar dos sentidos que não tinha nada a ver com comida.

— Quando Alain e eu voltamos para a fábrica, vocês ainda estavam lá dentro. Perguntei à recepcionista se ele me faria um favor. É meu presente, por você fazer nossa filha tão feliz.

Ele abriu o pote. Chocolate escuro derretido. Seu favorito.

— No navio, você me disse como era delicioso, direto do pote.

— Vamos experimentar para descobrir, certo? — Pôs o dedo indicador no mistura morna e apetitosa e levou à boca.

— Você primeiro.

Vendo-a morder os lábios, hesitante, seu coração martelava contra as costelas. Ele beijara aqueles lábios provocantes antes. A prova estava nas fotos guarda das na gaveta, mas não lembrava da experiência.

— Acho que está na hora — decretou.

— O-o que você disse?

Como resposta, pressionou seus lábios contra a boca coberta de chocolate, precisando provar do que tinha sido oferecido tão provocativamente sem que ela se desse conta.

Levado por uma necessidade que crescia desde que pusera os olhos nela em sua casa em Concord, encurralou-a contra a bancada e começou a aprofundar o beijo.

— Não, Edward... — Empurrou-o e ligou a torneira. Precisava retirar o chocolate da boca.

Enquanto Edward esperava a respiração voltar ao normal, viu-a remover qualquer resíduo de chocolate do rosto. Isabella podia negar o quanto quisesse, mas, por uma fração de segundo antes de se desvencilhar, ele a sentira corresponder. Foram detonadas sensações dentro dele que ele temia nunca mais irem embora.

Colocou o pote na bancada.

— Se eu não tivesse sofrido o acidente, isto é exatamente o que acabaríamos fazendo. Obrigado pelo presente. Nós dois agora compartilhamos uma lembrança viva do passado.

Permaneceu apoiada na pia, sem olhar para ele.

— Espero que tenha sido a última das surpresas. Natalie e Alain poderiam ter entrado na cozinha.

A menção ao sobrinho teve o efeito de esfriar seu fogo.

— Sinto muito por ele ter estado difícil hoje.

— Não é sua culpa. Não é culpa de ninguém. — Sua voz tremia. Finalmente virou-se para ele. — Mas ele está sofrendo.

— Concordo. E mais: está na hora de colocar algumas verdades. Natalie não vai embora. O quanto antes ele encarar o fato, melhor será para ele. Preciso da sua cooperação.

A expressão de Isabella fechou-se.

— Recuso-me a me desculpar por tentar fazê-lo se sentir melhor hoje.

Uma olhada nos olhos dele e...

— Não quero que você se desculpe, Isabella. Mas, se você interferir, não poderei discipliná-lo, por mais bem-intencionada que esteja.

— Sou a intrusa aqui.

— Errado — devolveu. — Trouxe você e Natalie para ficarem. É um fato consumado. Do que preciso agora é a sua promessa de que, daqui para a frente, vai se comportar como se comportaria se ele fosse meu filho, em outras palavras, deixe que eu cuido dele.

— Vou tentar, mas vai ser difícil.

— Nada vai mudar a situação a não ser o tempo.

— E se nada mudar? — perguntou ela, refletindo os medos de Edward.

— Vai mudar — disse, como mais certeza do que sentia. — Natalie vai conquistá-lo. Agradeço por ter uma filha sensível, com uma rara habilidade para amar a todos. Já estive com você tempo o bastante para perceber que é uma conquista sua, por ter cultivado isso nela.

— Não, Edward. Ela já nasceu assim. Alain também tem essa doçura. Pude ver ao telefone, na primeira vez que falou comigo. Sua única preocupação era ajudar você a se curar das dores de cabeça. É claro que ele adora você, a ponto de não querer que nada lhe aconteça.

— Alain se preocupa demais.

Olhou-o calmamente.

— Após o acidente, a cirurgia foi muito abrangente?

— Não. A única coisa que o médico podia fazer era aliviar a tensão na minha caixa craniana. O resto competia ao meu corpo recuperar naturalmente.

— Que situação horrível pela qual você passou. — Sua voz oscilava.

— Não me lembro de nada. Quando acordei, já estava bom para ir para casa e continuar com a minha vida.

— A não ser pelas dores de cabeça.

— Ocasionalmente.

— Aposto que é mais freqüente do que isso, ou Alain não teria me ligado. Diga-me a verdade. Com que freqüência elas ocorrem?

Desde que saí do hospital, nunca houve um padrão. Às vezes, elas vêm em série. Às vezes, fico vários meses sem ter uma.

— Parece enxaqueca.

— Os remédios para enxaqueca não funcionam comigo.

— O que você faz quando as tem?

— Durmo com uma compressa de gelo.

Os olhos de Edward comprimiram-se na direção de Isabella.

— Por que o súbito interesse?

— Natalie precisa saber o que fazer quando você tiver uma crise. Não vou estar aqui para sempre.

— Parece mórbido — cutucou. — O que diabos você está tentando me dizer?

Isabella recuou com a cabeça.

— Como assim?

— Você está dizendo que não estará aqui? Você tem alguma doença que nossa filha não saiba?

— Não. É claro que não. Só quis dizer que, quando eu voltar para Concord, quero que ela se certifique de que você vai ficar bem caso ela veja que você está sofrendo.

Edward fechou os olhos mais ainda.

— Quem disse que você vai a algum lugar?

— Eu moro lá.

— Você está de férias.

— Eu... eu andei pensando nisso. — Sua voz estava instável. — Como sabemos que Natalie já adora ficar aqui, vou ficar mais um dia, e depois voltar. Ela pode ficar com você até as aulas começarem. Não é o que você quer?

— Já conversamos sobre isso. Mas por que a pressa? Eu disse que Jacob é bem-vindo aqui.

— Não tem nada a ver com Jacob. Você não vê que, se eu não estiver por perto, Alain não se sentirá tão ameaçado? Tenho que ir, Edward. Do contrário, a situação não vai ter como melhorar!

Antes que ele pudesse impedi-la, saiu da cozinha. Sua partida abrupta despertou nele um profundo pesar pela depressão do sobrinho.

Mas, no fundo, a determinação dela de ir embora da Suíça tinha a ver com outras preocupações. Preocupações que ele não ousava investigar, pois tinham muito pouco a ver com os filhos.

* * *

**_Capítulo 6 postado!_**

Desculpe por demorar a postar esse capítulo, é que eu fiquei enrolada com a escola essas semanas.  
**_  
Obrigada pelas reviews, vou tentar postar o próximo mais rápido, Bjs!_**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

— Pai? Morderam minha isca!

— Calma, _petite. _Brinque um pouco com ele, mas deixe claro que é você que está no comando.

— Tudo bem, mas está puxando firme.

— Segure aí. Estou indo.

Não, não, não.

Isabella abaixou a cabeça. Não era para ser daquele jeito. Alain que tinha que chamar pelo tio, eufórico.

Eles estiveram pescando o dia todo no gorge, a não ser pela pausa para um piquenique, com um lanche preparado por Simone, a governanta de Edward. Quanto mais tempo ficavam sem ninguém pegar um peixe, mais determinado Alain ficava.

Natalie estava passando pelo melhor momento da vida com o pai. Ela não se importava quanto tempo fiariam fora. Ela era sua platéia cativa.

Falara sobre seu gato Boots, que morrera de uma doença no fígado. Edward ouvira toda a história sobre o funeral. O avô fora o orador. E continuou contando sobre a avó, os amigos, seus filmes e músicas prediletos, do que gostava e não gostava na escola, a cirurgia de retirada das amídalas.

Mais acima no rio, Alain instalara-se entre umas rochas. Ficara lá por horas, esperando pacientemente para que um truta marrom pulasse da água e fisgasse sua isca novinha.

Por que Natalie tinha que ter sorte de principiante àquela altura do dia?

— Só mesmo _ma __belle__ filie _para pegar o único peixe! — Edward anunciou.

— É grande o bastante para todo mundo comer um pedaço no jantar. — Exibia o orgulho da filha na voz.

Isabella queria ficar e ajudar Alain, mas ela mesma era uma novata. Além disso, depois da conversa que tivera com Edward na noite anterior, ele não iria querer que ela ignorasse seu pedido de que o deixasse lidar com Alain.

Ela deixou sua posição para se juntar a eles. Edward parecia surpreso pelo sobrinho não tê-la acompanhado.

— Vocês duas podem ir andando. — Entregou as chaves a Isabella. — Alain e eu alcançamos vocês no carro.

Balançando a cabeça para Edward, Isabella e Natalie pegaram a trilha de volta. Quando se afastaram um pouco, ela deu um abraço na filha.

— Parabéns.

— Não acredito que peguei um. Falei com papai que quero voltar aqui amanhã.

Seu comentário deu a Isabella a oportunidade que buscava.

— Acho uma ótima idéia. — Talvez Alain tenha sorte então.

— Você se divertiu?

— Foi ótimo.

— Sinto por você não ter pescado um também.

— Eu não.

Prosseguiram pelas pedras e pelo mato.

— Querida? Agora que você já está instalada aqui, você se importaria muito se voltasse para Concord?

Natalie olhou para ela, surpresa.

— Quando?

— Talvez amanhã ou depois.

Após uma pausa.

— Jacob pediu para você voltar?

— Isso não é importante. Tenho observado você e seu pai. Ele ama você demais. Enquanto é verão e ele estiver de férias, acho que é importante você e ele ficarem um pouco sozinhos. Até hoje, eu tive você só para mim.

— Você já falou com o papai?

— Sim. Falamos sobre isso ontem à noite. — Pelo menos, _ela _falara, e saíra correndo sem ouvir sua resposta.

— Quando você vai voltar?

— Por que não deixamos isto em aberto? Que tal quando sentirmos muita falta uma da outra?

Chegaram ao carro e guardaram as varas de pesca.

— Você vai sentir minha falta?

— Natalie, que pergunta! — Abraçou-a com força. — Você é minha vida, querida.

— Eu sei. Vou sentir falta de você também.

_Mas não o bastante para me dizer para não ir. _Isso porque Edward já a havia feito com que a filha deles se sentisse segura.

Alguns minutos depois, ele chegou com um Alain taciturno e voltaram para Caux. No caminho, Edward anunciou que faria o jantar desde que todos ajudassem. Natalie topou.

Quando chegaram em casa, Edward distribuiu as tarefas, mas Alain estava claramente descontente. Quando se sentaram para comer, dispensou sua porção de truta.

Isabella percebeu a preocupação no olhar de Edward e decidiu que era a melhor hora para dar conta de seus planos. Colocou o garfo na mesa.

— Edward? Estive conversando com Natalie e decidi voltar para New Hampshire pela manhã. Há diversos vôos que posso pegar de Genebra, mas se você insistir em me mandar de volta no seu jato, não vou recusar — riu ao final.

Era fato que ele não deixaria tomar um vôo comercial, então era melhor queimar etapas para evitar discussões.

Alain melhorou sua postura à mesa.

— Você ficou pouco tempo.

Claramente, ele parecia feliz com a notícia. Seus instintos estavam certos. Ele queria que ela partisse.

Mas ela estremeceu com o olhar severo que Edward lançou sobre ela.

Evitando cruzar seu olhar com o dele, disse:

— Eu só estava planejando ficar poucos dias mesmo, Alain. Tenho que voltar para o meu emprego.

— Mamãe tem um namorado — Natalie informou.

A conversa com Natalie sobre o medo de Alain tinha obviamente surtido efeito. Natalie introduziu Jacob na conversa de propósito para tentar incluir Alain, fazendo-lhe uma confissão. Na idade de Natalie, você conta segredos quando quer ficar amigo de alguém.

Alain olhou para Natalie.

— Qual é o nome dele?

— Jacob Black. Ele é bem legal — acrescentou. — ele foi no meu último jogo de hóquei.

— Você joga hóquei? — Alain ficou atônito.

— Jogo. E você?

— Não. Tio Edward não deixa.

— Está sendo um pouco cruel, não é, meu rapaz? — Edward interveio. —Por causa do meu ferimento na cabeça, os médicos disseram que eu tinha que largar o hóquei depois que saí do coma. Seus pais viram o que aconteceu comigo e tomaram a decisão de nunca deixar você jogar. Um acidente quase fatal na família Cullen já foi o bastante para eles.

As bochechas de Alain enrubesceram.

— Natalie é uma Cullen agora_._

— Ela não é filha dos seus pais.

O garoto lutava contra as lágrimas. Isabella morria ao vê-lo daquele jeito.

— Eu sei o quanto você gostaria de jogar, Alain. Mas eu só estou fazendo o que Jasper e Alice queriam. Você gostaria que eu fosse contra a vontade deles?

— Eu gostaria de ter morrido com eles.

Com essa afirmação terrível, Alain saiu da mesa correndo. Edward afastou a cadeira da mesa e foi atrás dele.

Natalie começou a chorar.

— Eu não sabia que ele não podia jogar hóquei.

— É claro que você não sabia. — Isabella segurava o braço da filha.

— Mãe? Acho que o Alain me odeia.

— Não odeia, não.

— Talvez eu devesse voltar com você.

Isabella soltou um som de pesar. Para sua filha dizer aquilo, era porque estava sofrendo tanto por Alain que estava disposta a sacrificar a própria felicidade. Aquilo estava se transformando num pesadelo.

Por um momento, Isabella não sabia o que responder a ela.

— Falaremos sobre isso depois. Está ficando tarde. Vamos lavar os pratos.

— Tudo bem — Natalie dizia, em tom de velório.

Trabalharam juntas até Natalie subir para tomar banho. Depois que ela colocou o pijama, Isabella sentou na beirada de sua cama para conversar com ela.

— Alain certamente precisa de mais tempo para se acostumar com você. Lembre-se somente que seu pai ama você desesperadamente. Não acho que ele vai agüentar se você deixá-lo agora.

— Eu não quero deixá-lo. — O lábio inferior dela tremia. — Talvez você não devesse ir embora ainda, mãe.

— _Ninguém vai a lugar algum._

Edward entrara no quarto. Disparou um olhar recriminador na direção de Isabella, desafiando-a a dizer qualquer coisa.

— Com o tempo, tudo vai ficar bem, _petite._

Seus olhos voltaram-se para Natalie, adquirindo ternura.

— Alain não quis dizer o que disse. Um dia, logo, logo, ele vai ficar feliz de novo, então esqueça o que aconteceu à mesa. Que tal um beijo de boa noite? Temos um outro grande dia de pescaria amanhã.

Natalie sorriu aliviada e envolveu seu pescoço com os braços.

Isabella percebeu que Edward queria dizer mais coisas para a filha. Saiu do quarto e viu Alain esperando por ela no seu quarto. Ele ainda vestia a camisa e a calça que usara na pescaria.

— Oi — disse baixinho. Pressionou um lábio contra o outro ao cumprimentá-la, antes de dizer: — Desculpe pelo que aconteceu no jantar.

Edward tinha que ser o responsável por aquele pedido de desculpas. Como não queria intimidá-lo, sentou-se no canto da cama, lutando para encontrar as palavras certas.

— Meu pai morreu há dois anos. Sei como é duro perder um pai. Mas eu e Natalie sabemos que foi duas vezes mais difícil para você. Deve haver momentos em que você nem deve agüentar a dor.

Sentiu que ele balançou a cabeça.

— Você sabia que você é muito parecido com seu tio?

Alain olhou-a, confuso.

Isabella sorriu ternamente para ele.

— Vocês dois querem fazer o outro feliz. Foi por isso que você me ligou em primeiro lugar, porque você esperava que, se eu contasse sobre o passado dele, as dores de cabeça cessariam. Ele, por sua vez, está ten tando ser o melhor pai possível para você, para que a _sua _dor cesse.

A expressão sóbria no rosto de Alain permanecia.

— Tio Edward é o pai de Natalie. Ele quer ser o seu também, mas tem medo de que nunca seja tão bom quanto o seu pai foi para você.

O garoto fitou-a desconfiado.

— Ele disse isso para você?

— Sim. — Por assim dizer. — Quando ele foi encontrar a mim e Natalie em Concord, a primeira coisa que nos disse foi o quanto amava você. Quando ele disse a Natalie o quanto queria que viesse para a Suíça, ele disse claramente, "quero que você viva comigo e Alain."

Ele ficou estupefato.

— Ele tinha que dizer isso. Não quer dizer nada.

— Então, por que você não mora com seus avós desde o funeral? Até onde sei, eles são loucos por você.

Um minuto inteiro deve ter passado enquanto ele pressionava a ponta da bota contra o assoalho.

— Não sei — disse finalmente.

— Talvez você devesse perguntar a eles.

Ficou ali parado por mais alguns segundos.

— Talvez eu pergunte.

No instante seguinte, saiu disparado pela porta.

Isabella levantou para tomar banho e se preparar para dormir. Quanto mais pensava naquilo, mais admirava Edward por assumir a responsabilidade por um menino de 12 anos. Sobrinho ou não, poucos homens eram tão generosos com relação ao seu tempo disponível.

Para alguém como Edward, que administrava uma imensa empresa, seria natural deixar que seus pais tomassem conta de Alain. Ele realmente era um ser humano sensacional. Pensara a mesma coisa quando o conhecera.

Já aos 19 anos, ele aparentava ser diferente dos outros rapazes. Lembrando bem daquele tempo no navio, ele fora protetor e carinhoso.

Porém, quando nunca mais recebeu notícias dele, passou a desconfiar de seu julgamento sobre os homens. Era a razão pela qual ela desconfiava de qualquer homem que tentasse se aproximar dela desde então.

Quem adivinharia que um Edward mais velho voltaria à sua vida, exibindo a nobreza do jovem que conhecera? Uma pessoa menos nobre teria mudado de idéia sobre assumir Alain para ficar com sua filha recentemente encontrada.

Edward não. Fazia questão dos dois sem hesitar. Como ela o amava por isso!

Não, não, não. Amava não. Não podia estar se apaixonando por ele de novo. _Simplesmente não podia!_

Assombrada pela idéia, foi para debaixo das cobertas, determinada a voltar para casa e começar tudo de novo com Jacob. Ele tinha tentado bravamente suplantar suas defesas. Já tinha passado da hora de baixar a guarda para ele.

Amanhã, ela iria pescar com Natalie. Se tudo desse certo, iria para Concord no dia seguinte. Depois de ajustar o despertador, deitou, esperando que o sono viesse.

Para sua surpresa, foi acordada na manhã seguinte por uma batida na porta. Não poderia ser Natalie. Sua filha teria simplesmente entrado. Talvez fosse Alain.

Isabella sentou na cama.

— Entre.

Sua coração disparou quando viu Edward vestido para o passeio. Suspendeu as cobertas até o queixo.

— Estou atrasando vocês?

— Você viu Alain? — Respondeu sua pergunta com outra. Sua voz parecia vários decibéis mais baixa que de costume.

Isabella retirou o cabelo do rosto, percebendo que ele estava tenso.

— Não desde ontem à noite.

— Você quer dizer no jantar?

— Não. Foi depois, enquanto você falava com Natalie. Entrei aqui para me arrumar para dormir e o encontrei aqui. Ele queria se desculpar.

— Fico surpreso de ele ter feito isso — disse Edward, com tom grave. — Fui ao seu quarto um minuto atrás para acordá-lo, mas ele não estava lá. Nem Simone, nem Natalie o viram esta manhã. Se ele não veio para cá, então ele saiu e pode estar em qualquer lugar só para me boicotar.

— Certamente, não para boicotar você — Isabella apressou-se em afirmar.

Tocada pelo sofrimento em sua voz, disse:

— Acho que ele pode ter levantado cedo para ir ver os avós.

Edward aproximou-se da cama.

— O que você sabe que eu não sei?

Sem mais delongas, contou logo a essência de sua conversa com Alain.

— Ele disse que talvez fosse conversar com eles.

Edward pegou o celular para ligar para os pais. Depois de uma breve conversa, desligou.

— O que foi?

— Ele não está lá.

— Então ele deve estar a caminho. Ele não pode ter ido longe.

— A não ser que ele tenha saído ontem à noite, depois de falar com você.

Agarrando-se a qualquer possibilidade que o confortasse, ela disse:

— Acho que não. Ele deve ter ido para a casa de um amigo hoje de manhã. Ele anda de bicicleta?

— O tempo todo. Mas chequei no depósito onde guardamos equipamento. Ela ainda está lá — disse, antes de começar a fazer diversas ligações. Depois de meia-dúzia, desligou. Pelo seu olhar, ela pôde ver que ninguém sabia de Alain.

Um calafrio percorreu o corpo de Isabella.

— Vamos procurar por ele. Dê-me um minuto para me vestir. Natalie e eu vamos com você. Ela está pronta?

— Sim. Neste momento, ela está lá embaixo tomando café. Esperamos você no carro.

Logo que ele saiu do quarto, tirou a camisola e pôs um jeans e uma blusa de algodão azul-marinho. Havia pouco tempo para arrumar o cabelo. Escovou-o e amarrou-o com um elástico. Depois de calçar as sandálias, desligou o alarme, que estava prestes a tocar e saiu.

Quando botou o pé fora do chalé, um céu nublado cumprimentou sua visão. As nuvens encobriam montanhas do outro lado do lago. Sentiu uma certa umida de no ar e sentiu que poderia chover mais tarde. Nada tão pesado quanto o estava carregando no coração.

Edward ajudou-a a entrar no carro. Natalie inclinou-se sobre o banco para beijá-la.

— Vamos encontrá-lo — Isabella respondeu à pergunta nos olhos da filha.

Natalie olhou para o pai.

— Aposto como ele está na casa da vovó Esme agora.

Edward deu uma tapinha nas costas dela.

— Você deve estar certa.

Isso se Isabella não tivesse escutado o telefone dele tocar, o que significava que os avós não haviam en contrado o neto. Vasculhava a paisagem, na esperança de vê-lo.

Quando chegaram à casa em Montreux, Esme já estava no quintal esperando-os. Saíram do carro para cumprimentá-la. Natalie alcançou-a primeiro e abraçou-a.

— Imagina que ainda não houve sinal dele, mamãe.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Carlisle foi até garagem de barcos para ver se ele estava lá. Mas acabou de me ligar para dizer que o barco está intocado. Agora, ele está procurando nas margens do lago.

Um olhar debilitado passou a compor a belas feições de Edward.

— Então, vou dirigir até alguns dos lugares favoritos dele.

Isabella mal suportava vê-lo tão triste.

— Vou com você. — Virou-se para Esme. — Natalie pode ficar com você?

— Eu já ia sugerir isso. Enquanto faço biscoitos, vou tentar pensar em lugares onde ele possa estar. — Natalie concordou.

— Até mais tarde, mãe. — Deu um beijo na mãe e outro em Edward antes de entrar com a avó.

De volta ao carro, Isabella disse:

— Talvez ele tenha ido até sua antiga casa.

— Você está lendo a minha mente. Vamos lá primeiro. Uma outra família alugou-a, mas eles o deixam entrar, se ele pedir.

— Ele faz muito isso?

— No início. No entanto, acho que ele não esteve lá nos últimos meses.

Passaram de carro pela Quai des Fleurs, onde muitas villas particulares, inclusive a antiga casa do falecido irmão de Edward, contornavam o lago. A rua era ladeada por flores e bancos, de onde as pessoas podiam apreciar a beleza majestosa do lago e das montanhas.

Se as coisas tivessem acontecido de forma diferente, Montreux teria sido o lar de Isabella. Ele seria a tia a quem Alain recorreria quando seu mundo fosse des truído. Ao invés disso, ele tinha fugido dela porque ela e Natalia representavam uma nova ameaça a sua felicidade com Edward.

Ela ficou no carro quando Edward atravessou a porta da villa em estilo italiano para averiguar. Além das amendoeiras e loureiros, vasta folhagem encobria os andares da residência. Teria sido o paraíso para qual quer criança, especialmente para uma criança aventureira como Alain.

— Ninguém viu Alain, nem mesmo o jardineiro — disse, antes de entrar no carro. — Vão ficar de olho e me ligar se ele aparecer.

Deu um murro no volante.

— Para onde ele iria? Nenhum dos amigos dele o viu.

Isabella mordeu o lábio.

— Ele poderia ter ido ao seu escritório, falar com seu assistente? Não lembro o nome dele.

Edward ficou surpreso. Seus olhos envolveram-na.

— Você está falando do Emmett? Nunca teria pensado nele.

— Só pensei nele porque Alain parece se arrepender de ter encontrado a carta que lhe escrevi. Já que até pediu a ajuda de Emmett para conseguir o telefone dos meus pais, Alain pode ter recorrido a ele.

Edward sugou o ar.

— Rezo a Deus para que você esteja certa.

No minuto seguinte, ele estava ao telefone com o homem que mantinha o império dos Cullen funcionando enquanto Edward estava de férias.

Isabella só conseguia acompanhar algumas pequenas partes da conversa em francês. Enquanto eles falavam, sua mente estava nos pais de Alain, que moraram ali. Era uma tragédia tão terrível para acontecer a uma família.

Edward desligou o telefone, trazendo-a de volta ao presente. Quando olhou para ele, viu-o balançar a cabeça.

— Nada, mas Emmett vai alertar a todos para ficarem de olho.

Alain tinha que estar em algum lugar, o coração de Isabella pedia.

— Quando sinto saudades do meu pai, vou até sua sepultura para me sentir mais perto dele. Onde seu irmão está enterrado?

Novamente, ela parece tê-lo surpreendido.

— No cemitério comunitário de Montreux-Clarens. Alain pode ter tomado o ônibus até lá. Vale a pena investigar.

Edward ligou o carro e eles saíram da área residencial. Edward seguiu as placas até Vevey, uma cidade próxima. Antes de chegar lá, avistaram o organizado cemitério cravejado de placas e túmulos. Estacionou embaixo de uma castanheira.

— A lápide deles está logo ali. A branca e alta.

Isabella avistou o monumento de uma só vez. Com exceção de um homem andando com o auxílio de uma bengala, não viu mais nenhuma outra viva alma. Se Alain estivera lá, não tinha como saber.

Compelido pela necessidade de prestar seus sentimentos, Isabella caminhou até a sepultura. Leu o epitáfio:

Jasper e Alice — Em saudosa memória

Edward foi até ela. Ela olhou para ele. A angústia que viu em seu rosto inesquecível levou-a a confortá-lo. Sem pensar, segurou sua mão.

Ele agarrou-a com tanta força que não poderia ter medido a força. Mas ela não se incomodou. Ele poderia esmagá-la se quisesse. Qualquer coisa para ajudar a aliviar sua dor. Isabella percebeu que a única forma de fazer isso seria encontrar Alain.

— Edward? O que Alain mais gostava de fazer com os pais?

— Além de esquiar no inverno, provavelmente ir até seu lugar favorito para acampar e pescar.

— E onde seria esse lugar? O peito de Edward inflou.

— Tem uma floresta a uma hora de caminhada do chalé. Os três costumavam armar uma barraca na beirada do rio e cozinhar.

— Quando você checou o depósito esta manhã, reparou se o equipamento de camping estava lá?

Ouviu o ar deixar os pulmões de Edward.

— Alain guarda sua mochila e seu saco de dormir no seu próprio armário. Vamos voltar para casa e checar.

Voltou para o carro, aparentemente sem perceber que ainda estava segurando a mão de Isabella. Ela sentia o medo tomando conta dele. Tinha que correr para acompanhar suas passadas largas.

Depois de colocá-la no carro, fizeram o caminho de volta para Caux em tempo recorde. Ao entrar no hall do chalé, Simone apareceu. Sua ansiedade já os frustrava, tornando perguntas sobre o paradeiro de Alain desnecessárias.

Edward subiu três degraus por vez. Isabella seguiu-o até o quarto de Alain. Abriu a porta do armário.

— O equipamento não está aqui.

Encorajada pela notícia, fez menção de ir até seu quarto e colocar roupas mais apropriadas para uma caminhada, mas quando se virou e deparou com uma conhecida mochila surrada, foi incapaz de evitar aproximar-se para tocar os emblemas.

Edward tinha conseguido os emblemas nos cantões suíços onde jogara hóquei. Ela se lembrava perfeita mente de tudo sobre o que conversaram no navio. Mesmo depois de todos aqueles anos, ela ainda balançava com a enxurrada de lembranças que tomavam conta dela. Por um segundo, seus olhos reagiram, fechando-se com força.

No princípio, confundiu o calor invadindo seu corpo com aquelas associações. Então, ouviu Edward dizer algo ininteligível e concluiu que eram suas mãos tocando seus ombros gentilmente. A parte de baixo do seu rosto aninhou-se em seu cabelo.

— Você está bem?

— Só estou surpresa por vê-la — sua voz trepidava. Apesar de ele não se lembrar, já estiveram assim antes, com seu peito enterrado nas costas dela. Agora, como na época, ela podia sentir seu coração bater furiosamente. Edward não podia deixar de notar as fortes emoções de Isabella.

— Se você quiser ler a carta que me escreveu, está no meu quarto, disse, em um tom seco. — Depois de encontrarmos Alain, eu lhe mostro.

— Não é importante — disse incoerentemente, tentando recuperar os sentidos de forma valorosa. Mais um segundo e ela se viraria para cobrir a boca de Edward com a sua.

Na noite em que ele a beijara inesperadamente, ela quase sucumbira à pressão de sua boca, exigindo que ela reagisse com mais paixão. Ela quisera. Ele nunca saberia o quanto! Mas ela não tivera coragem, pois ele só estava experimentando, vendo como era beijá-la.

Conhecia Edward. Ele queria tentar recuperar as memórias porque, no fim das contas, eles só tinham sido amantes por um curto espaço de tempo.

Mas se ela o beijasse agora, ele iria saber a profundidade dos seus sentimentos. O garoto para quem dera sua alma tornara-se um homem, que ela adorava de novas formas. Era aterrador admitir para si mesma, mas seus sentimentos por Edward eram ainda mais fortes agora.

Precisou de cada fibra de seu corpo para se controlar e conter seu desejo. Sentindo-se levemente febril, desvencilhou-se dele.

— Se vamos até as montanhas procurar por ele, é melhor que eu troque de sapatos e pegue uma capa. Vai chover.

A caminho da porta, ele a chamou.

— É possível que acampemos para passar a noite. Prepare-se de acordo.

Passar a noite?

Um tremor subiu por sua espinha antes de ir para o quarto se arrumar. Edward entrou alguns minutos depois, com sua mochila. Colocou suas roupas com as dele. Pedi a Simone que preparasse alguma comida. Você pode carregá-la na mochila extra do Alain.

Isabella mordeu os lábios.

— Ele pode não gostar de me ver com ela.

— Deixe que eu me preocupo com isso.

O comentário brusco revelou a dimensão de sua preocupação com o desaparecimento do sobrinho.

— Liguei para Natalie e disse que devemos estar de volta até amanhã.

Ela também estivera preocupada com a filha.

— Ela parecia triste?

— Só no que se refere ao fato de Alain ainda estar sumido. Ela parece perfeitamente satisfeita em ficar com os meus pais.

— Ela sempre esteve pronta para amar você e a sua família — disse Isabella, sem perceber que estaria tocando no único assunto que impedia Edward de perdoá-la.

Para sua surpresa, ele não devolveu com nenhum ataque. Grata pelo silêncio dele, seguiu-o até a cozinha. Ele ajudou-a com a pequena mochila.

— Obrigado — disse ela, protegendo-se para evitar qualquer reação ao contato.

Com os dedos, verificou o peso das alças sobre os ombros de Isabella.

— Está confortável?

Ele estava tão próximo que podia sentir sua respiração atrás do seu pescoço. Desviou o corpo.

— Está... está bom.

— Então, vamos.

Desceram até o depósito, onde ele cuidadosamente amarrou o saco de dormir e a barraca à sua mochila. Uma vez que aquilo estava feito, deixaram o chalé e seguiram para a floresta.

Em questão de minutos, a pequena vila de Caux já estava atrás deles. Apesar de ainda estarem na metade da tarde, as nuvens faziam com que já parecesse ser início de noite.

A cada passo, Isabella ficava maravilhada com o cenário. De vez em quando, passavam por clareiras entre os pinheiros que permitiam que visse picos ne vados erigidos sobre campos verdejantes, vacas pas tando e chalés enrugando as encostas.

— É tão lindo, Edward, mas estou começando a achar que não vamos encontrar Alain por lá.

Ouviu-o respirar fundo.

— Por que você diz isso?

— Estive tentando me colocar no lugar dele. Creio que as lembranças de estar neste paraíso com minha família sejam muito dolorosas para eu querer revivê-las.

— Você pode ter razão — foi a resposta vazia — mas eu não vou parar de procurar até já ter exaurido cada possibilidade.

—Não quis dizer...

— Sei o que quis dizer, Isabella.

Continuou andando com aquelas longas e poderosas pernas. Ela lutava para acompanhar, percebendo o quão desesperadamente ele esperava que a busca não fosse em vão. Mais do que tudo, Isabella queria acreditar que encontrariam Alain antes do cair da noite.

Mas, quanto mais penetravam na floresta, menos esperançosos ficavam. Arrependimentos com relação à forma como agira no passado vieram à tona mais fortes do que nunca.

Se ela tivesse procurado Edward anos atrás, nada da quilo estaria acontecendo agora. Alain e Natalie teriam crescido como primos. Haveria aceitação.

Ao contrário, a notícia de que Edward tinha uma filha caíra sobre Alain sem aviso. O choque ao saber que ela iria viver com ele e o tio era pedir demais de um garoto ainda devastado pela morte dos pais.

— O que houve, Isabella?

Levantou a cabeça e viu que Edward tinha parado para beber da sua garrafa d'água. Olhou para ela por meio dos cílios escuros, examinando suas feições com uma intensidade perturbadora.

— Estou caminhando rápido demais para você?

— Não.

— Mentirosa — sussurrou, e lhe entregou a garrafa para que aplacasse sua sede.

— Pare de se culpar por uma situação que não é culpa de ninguém.

Não havia sentido em fingir que não sabia do que ele estava falando. Devolveu a garrafa, entrecruzando olhares com ele.

— Isto significa que você me perdoou um pouco?

— E como não poderia? — disse. — Depois do presente que sua mãe me deu, muitas coisas ficaram claras.

Isabella piscou.

— Minha mãe? Do que você está falando?

Ele colocou a garrafa de volta na mochila, e lançou um olhar sobre ela.

— Nossas fotos no navio. As que você tirou, eu tirei e alguém mais tirou de nós. Sua mãe as guardou depois que você as jogou fora.

Isabella engasgou, chocada.

— Ela pediu a Natalie para entregá-las para mim. O que eu vi me fez entender o que não poderia entender de outra forma. Nós _éramos _jovens e irresponsáveis, Isabella. Quando você não teve notícias minhas, você tinha todo o direito de pensar que eu era um sujeito a quem tinha acontecido uma coisa boa, que aproveitou o máximo no tempo que lhe foi dado. Não é de se espantar que, tendo se tornado uma mãe solteira, sentiu-se abandonada por um jogador de hóquei imbecil que tinha encontrado uma admiradora num navio.

Era exatamente como ela tinha se sentido.

— Se estou triste agora, é porque não pude lhe ajudar durante sua gravidez. O que você passou sem um marido não pode ter sido fácil, por mais maravilhosos que seus pais fossem. Se alguém pudesse ser culpado pela situação, seria eu.

— É absurdo — contestou. — Você quase morreu em um acidente.

Edward discordou com a cabeça.

— Quando voltei de New Hampshire, tive uma longa conversa com meus pais. Quando superaram o choque inicial, meu pai me censurou por estar com raiva. Lembrou-me que, se alguém tinha que ser culpado, seria eu, por ter dormido com você antes de nos casarmos. Ele estava certo. Mas não estou arrependido pelo resultado ter sido Natalie.

Edward examinou-a.

— Está na hora de deixarmos a raiva e a culpa para trás. A vida é muito curta. Concluí isto quando vi que Alain tinha sumido esta manhã.

Isabella nunca esperara ouvir aquelas palavras da boca dele. Um alívio espalhou-se por seu corpo em forma de ondas.

— Vamos encontrá-lo. Qual é a distância daqui até o acampamento de que você me falou?

— Dez minutos. Se corrermos, chegaremos antes da chuva.

* * *

**_Mais um capítulo postado!  
_**

**_Até quarta eu posto o próximo._**

**_Bjs.. e até lá!_**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Edward poderia ter chegado no rio em cinco minutos, mas, como estava acompanhado de Isabella, levou aproximadamente quinze.

Quando chegaram ao acampamento, ficou completamente desolado porque não havia nem sinal de Alain. Nem viram um outro andarilho para perguntar sobre ele. Esperava que ele estivesse aqui.

— Ele deve ter acampado mais acima. Quando a tempestade passar, vamos procurar por ele — Edward soava mais controlado do que parecia para ela.

Com economia de movimentos, ele montou a barraca para duas pessoas. Já não era sem tempo. Quando fincava a última estaca, o dilúvio estava para começar.

Aliviou-a de sua mochila.

— Você primeiro.

Com a ajuda de Edward, que levantou a lona, Isabella engatinhou para dentro da barraca. Ele foi em seguida, carregando as duas mochilas e uma lanterna que havia acendido. Pegou a mochila com comida das mãos dele, enquanto ele esticava o saco de dormir. Havia muito pouco espaço de manobra.

Uma vez que se sentaram sobre o saco, ela retirou os sanduíches e as frutas. Simone mandara uma garrafa térmica com café, que ainda estava quente. Isabella despejou um pouco no vasilhame e passou para ele.

A comida de Edward sumiu rapidamente. O mesmo aconteceu com a dela. Como ela não tinha tomado café da manhã, estava faminta.

O café estava gostoso. Como sobremesa, ela comeu uma ameixa madura. Estava doce e suculenta. Edward usou o dedo para limpar o caldo que escorria do queixo de Isabella. Quando levou o dedo à boca, seus olhares se encontraram.

— O que foi? — ele perguntou em um tom baixo e vibrante.

— Nada — desviou os olhos rapidamente.

— Não engulo essa. Algo está acontecendo.

Não descansaria enquanto não obtivesse uma resposta.

— Quando você fez isso agora, lembrou-me da primeira noite que tivemos que ficar na cabine por causa do furacão. Enquanto o vento soprava do lado de nossa janela, nós estávamos seguros em cima do beliche.

— Nós nos encarávamos como estamos fazendo agora?

— Sim, é claro. O navio balançava para cima, para baixo e para os lados. Lutávamos para não cair no chão.

— Então, seguramos um no outro? — de repente, ele sorriu.

Quando Edward sorria, ela mal conseguia respirar.

— Sim. Você tinha comprado todo tipo de comida para lancharmos. Lembro de ter comido um pêssego, listava tão suculento que você esticou a mão para que não escorresse em mim.

— O que mais eu fiz?

Um calor inundou suas bochechas.

— Tenho certeza de que pode adivinhar, com a sua imaginação. Tínhamos quase tanto espaço em minha cabine como temos nesta barraca.

Um estrondo de trovão ecoou de repente. Ela deu um solavanco com o susto. Edward riu. O som de sua risa da trouxe de volta mais lembranças que faziam seu pulso acelerar.

Posso garantir que os elementos da natureza são exatamente tão implacáveis como eram na época.

— Não fique nervosa — murmurou ele. — É uma chuva de verão e irá embora logo.

— Foi o que você me disse no navio!

Edward arrumou a bagunça que fizeram e colocou a mochila pequena perto da grande, encostada na pare de da barraca.

— Obviamente, sobrevivemos.

Agora, estavam pisando em um terreno perigoso. Era hora de mudar de assunto.

— Não gosto de pensar em Alain lá fora, sozinho.

— Relaxe, Isabella. O pai dele ensinou-o a tomar conta de si mesmo ao ar livre. Ele tem uma barraca e um saco de dormir. Estou certo de que ele está por aí em algum lugar.

— Você acredita honestamente nisso?

— Sim. Ele adora estas montanhas. Obrigado pelas suas sugestões, cobrimos quase todas as áreas aonde ele poderia ter ido.

— E se ele estiver com fome?

— Ele provavelmente levou consigo uma grande provisão de barras de proteínas. Com elas e uma fonte de água doce, pode sobreviver por um longo tempo.

Isabella lançou um olhar dependente.

— Sei que você está tentando me fazer sentir melhor, mas não consigo deixar de me preocupar. Ele só tem 12 anos.

— É difícil acreditar que só sete anos o separam da idade em que conheci você.

Voltaram ao assunto novamente.

— Aposto que todos os rapazes da mesa odiaram a minha atitude.

— Se odiaram, eu só percebi a garota inglesa sentada ao seu lado. Quando o flerte da parte dela não o convenceu a lhe dar mais atenção, tive medo que ela viesse atrás de mim e puxasse minha cadeira.

— É evidente que não daria uma chance a ela.

Isabella começou a sentir o calor percorrer todo o seu corpo.

— Não. Acho que ignoramos todos os outros.

Uma risada escapou de sua garganta.

— Acredito em me concentrar em uma mulher de cada vez.

— Houve muitas desde sua recuperação? — perguntou, não querendo saber, mas incapaz de continuar sem saber. Estar ali com ele de novo tornara sua curiosidade insaciável.

Os olhos de Edward focaram na boca de Isabella.

— Algumas.

— Tenho que admitir que fico surpresa por você não estar casado.

— Minha mãe também — soltou um suspiro. — Tenho uma dessas também. Nossa filha parece adorá-la. Tenho que admitir que estou ansioso para conhecê-la.

— Pelo bem de Natalie, mamãe sempre quis que soubesse a verdade. Eu também quis. Mas a idéia de você ter mulher e filhos e ter que contar para eles... — a voz sumia.

— Eu quase me casei duas vezes — revelou voluntariamente. — Antes, os médicos tinham dito que, se eu voltasse a jogar hóquei e recebesse outra pancada na cabeça poderia não acordar nunca mais. Privado do meu esporte favorito, temo ter ficado um rapaz muito amargurado nos meus tempos de faculdade. Namorei algumas, mas casamento era a última coisa na minha cabeça.

— Posso entender. Você tinha tanta paixão pelo esporte, Edward. É perfeitamente previsível que você levasse um tempo para descobrir como canalizar toda aquela energia competitiva.

Edward concordou com a cabeça.

— Papai gostava das minhas idéias de expansão e deu carta branca nesse setor da empresa. Acho o trabalho desafiador. Ao longo do tempo, tive relacionamentos com diversas mulheres. No primeiro caso, a atração começou forte. Mas, quando estava longe, não sentia falta dela a ponto de vê-la como a mulher da minha vida. E eu acabei terminando tudo. Mais tarde, conheci outra mulher que chamou a minha atenção inicialmente. Mas, com o passar do tempo, descobri que ela tinha um sério defeito. Quando pensava em nós tendo filhos, não conseguia vê-la como uma boa mãe. Então, terminamos.

— Posso entender — disse Isabella. — Uma coisa é encontrar alguém por quem você se sinta atraído, mas, outra coisa vê-lo relacionando-se com seu filho. Ou não... Por causa de Natalie, tenho medo de ser muito crítica com relação a todos os homens com quem namorei.

— Com exceção de Jacob.

Ela engoliu em seco.

— É. Ele é...

— Um homem maravilhoso — Edward completou o pensamento. — Foi o que você disse. Natalie parece gostar dele também.

— Gosta — Isabella começou a se contorcer. — E a sua recepcionista?

— Tania?

— Se é o nome dela, então sim. — As palavras saíram em tom sarcástico. — Quando você pretende que Natalie a conheça?

Edward mudou de posição para que pudesse esticar o corpo e recostar a cabeça. Suas pernas firmes como uma rocha encostaram-se em seus quadris e lá perma neceram. A chuva continuava a cair, criando um clima de intimidade que fazia Isabella tremer.

— Qualquer dia desses levo-a até o escritório e apresento-a a todos.

Isabella tentou chegar para o lado para que não sentisse qualquer contato físico com ele. Mas ela só abria mais espaço para se espelhar em sua direção.

— Tania sabe que você tem uma filha?

— É claro. Após contar para os meus pais, liguei para o pessoal do escritório e expliquei a situação.

— Deve ter sido um choque para todos.

— Vamos colocar desta forma. A revelação causou um pequeno terremoto na Cullen Corporation.

— Sabia! — disse Isabella.

— O que você acha que sabia? — perguntou calma mente.

— Quando o time de Natalie ganhou o campeonato, eu quase liguei para o seu escritório para lhe contar sobre ela. Os outros pais estavam lá para parabenizar as filhas. Mas, no último segundo, perdi a coragem, porque não sabia qual seria a sua reação. A última coisa que queria era constrangê-lo.

Edward virou-se e ficou de lado, chegando perto de mais dela.

— Constranger? _Mon Dieu, _você não viu que saber que tinha uma filha me trouxe uma felicidade indescritível? — Sua voz estava cheia de emoção. — Emmett ainda não absorveu completamente o fato de que ele ajudou a nos reunir.

— E Tania?

— O que tem ela? As notícias acabaram com qualquer fantasia que ela pudesse ter tido sobre nos tornarmos um casal.

— Não entendo.

A essa altura, Isabella já estava de joelhos para evitar o contato.

— Eu pensei, quero dizer, você disse algo sobre Alain se sentir ameaçado por ela. Eu supus a partir disso que vocês estariam namorando.

Ela não conseguia interpretar a expressão de seus olhos.

— Tania é minha empregada há quatro anos. Acho que minha mãe nutria uma esperança de que eu a visse de uma forma mais pessoal. Infelizmente, mamãe falou com Alain. Quando ele perguntou, deixei tudo bem claro.

A notícia de que ele não estava envolvido com ninguém não deveria tê-la animado tanto.

— Você percebeu que a chuva parou? — Ela deu um pulo para se levantar e se afastar dele.

— Agora podemos procurar por ele.

Agachando-se um pouco, passou por cima do físico bem constituído de Edward e saiu da barraca, defrontando-se com o ar frio e úmido.

— Vista isto — disse Edward um minuto depois. Ele estava com um suéter e lhe entregou um dos pulôveres que estavam em sua mochila.

— Obrigada.

Isabella vestiu-o, sabendo que estava sendo observada por Edward. Apesar de ser grande para ela, o calor caia bem.

Olhou para o céu. A chuva tinha dado uma trégua, mas as nuvens continuavam lá.

— Vai chover de novo, e não vai demorar muito - Edward leu seu pensamento.

— Antes que isso aconteça e fique muito escuro, vamos ver se o encontramos.

Seguiram pela margem encharcada do rio. Isabella revezou-se com Edward, chamando o nome de Alain. Cerca de meia hora do acampamento, encontraram um grupo de andarilhos alemães. Edward começou a se comunicar em alemão, contando com a mesma fluência com que falava inglês.

Os homens balançaram as cabeças. Eles obviamente não tinham passado por Alain.

Edward agradeceu. Quando se virou para ela, Isabella não ficou surpresa em ver que ele tinha linhas escuras em sua expressão.

— Aqueles andarilhos seguiram o rio por várias horas sem ver ninguém. A única coisa que temos a fazer é voltar rio abaixo.

Isabella concordou.

Continuaram chamando o nome de Alain. Isabella quase chorou por não ouvir nenhum grito de resposta. Um quilômetro abaixo do lugar onde levantaram acampamento, sentiu o cheiro de chuva no ar de novo.

— Vamos ter que prosseguir em nossa busca pela manhã — Edward atestou.

— Vamos. Aposto com você quem chega primeiro na barraca.

Fez o melhor que pôde para acompanhá-lo, percebendo que o desaparecimento de Alain os havia deixado um pouco elétricos.

Nem dois minutos após o seu retorno, a chuva molhava a barraca. Enquanto ele tirava o pulôver encharcado, Edward verificava com a lanterna se havia mensagens em seu celular.

— Alguma coisa? — perguntou ela. Fez uma careta antes de dizer que não. A notícia desanimou-os. Ela podia imaginar como estava a cabeça de Edward.

Querendo confortá-lo, pegou a garrafa térmica e serviu-lhe o que restava do café.

— Tome. Você está precisando.

Seus olhares cruzaram-se.

— E você?

— Para mim, não. Não a esta hora da noite.

Aceitou a palavra dela antes de beber, sedento.

— Tem mais comida.

— Talvez depois. — Depois de colocar a tampa de volta na garrafa, Edward abriu o saco de dormir.

— Você está com frio. Se você achar o cobertor na minha mochila, podemos deitar sobre ele e colocar o saco de dormir sobre nós.

Isabella tentou agir normalmente enquanto fazia o que ele dizia. Eles eram dois adultos que estavam numa expedição de busca de Alain, nada mais.

Que virada irônica. Aos 18, não tinha nenhum traço de virgem histérica. Ele e Edward se amaram, quiseram um ao outro. Tinha sido tão fácil na época, tão natural. Tão errado.

Era errado agora porque o queria mais do que nunca. E ainda não eram casados.

Nervosa, tirou os tênis e colocou-os no canto. Edward esperou que ela deitasse, para então se esticar ao lado dela e cobri-los com o saco de dormir. Desligou a lanterna. Ficou assustada por ver que a chuva se transformara em uma garoa constante. Agora, ele poderia ouvir seu coração saltar. Virou-se de lado, de costas para ele. Ele deitou-se de barriga para cima, com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

Pelo silêncio da parte dele, percebeu que estava nervoso por Alain. Na realidade, ela também estava. Precisavam falar sobre isso ou enlouqueceriam.

— Edward?

— Sim? — Sua voz soou como se viesse de uma caverna escura.

— Como você deu a notícia de que tinha uma filha para Alain?

Sentiu que ele mudou de posição. Deve ter virado de lado na sua direção, pois podia sentir um novo jato de calor.

— Assim que voltei de Concord, viemos para cá e acampamos por alguns dias. Foi nesta barraca que revi toda a conversa que tivéramos antes de eu ir para o treinamento militar. Você não sabe, mas ele quase teve uma síncope quando tive que cumprir com meu dever para com o exército. De qualquer forma, depois de encontrar sua carta e lê-la para mim, perguntou-me sobre Tania. Percebi que ele estava preocupado com a importância dela na minha vida. Para tranqüilizá-lo, disse-lhe para nem pensar mais naquilo porque a mulher certa ainda não tinha aparecido. A resposta dele foi, "talvez esta Isabella fosse a mulher certa, e é por isso que você nunca conseguiu amar outra, apesar de nem lembrar dela."

Os olhos de Isabella brilharam. Alain querido.

— Depois que desliguei a lanterna e nos acomodamos, disse-lhe que sua teoria estava correta. Parecia que eu tinha me apaixonado por você, e desse amor nascera nossa filha.

Ouvir Edward dizer aquilo fazia com que ela chorasse Sentiu sua mão subir por seu braço e gentilmente acariciar seu ombro. Era um gesto de conforto. Quando conseguiu domar suas emoções, disse:

— Como ele recebeu a notícia?

— Lembrando-me do sermão que passara nele.

— Que sermão?

Edward fez um barulho estranho com a garganta.

— Algo sobre hormônios colocarem você em confusão e fazer de você pai antes do tempo.

— Está brincando. — Ela riu e chorou ao mesmo tempo.

— Pensei que ele tivesse recebido a notícia extremamente bem. Fez dúzias de perguntas sobre Natalie e parecia encantado em pensar que tinha uma prima.

— Você quer dizer, desde que ela permaneça nos Estados Unidos — Isabella adicionou.

A mão de Edward apertou o braço de Isabella.

— Logo que contei que você não era casada, e que eu tinha convidado você e Natalie para morar conosco por um ano, foi quando as coisas começaram a dar errado. Ele não queria mais acampar em lugar algum. Quando voltamos para casa, ele anunciou que passar ia a morar com os avós.

Isabella grunhiu.

— Ele estava destroçado.

— Acho que ele não foi o único.

— Ele se mudou?

— Sim. Levou uma semana para que o convencesse a voltar para casa. A situação era tão frágil que eu tive que mandar o avião buscar você e Natalie. Por mais que eu quisesse buscá-las pessoalmente, não tive coragem. Ele se recusou a ir comigo ao aeroporto para pegar vocês.

Esquecendo da proximidade entre eles, ergueu-se para encará-lo.

— Ele está em crise, Edward, eu temo por ele.

Edward deitou-se de costas novamente.

Assim que o encontrarmos, vou levá-lo para um aconselhamento profissional. Ele passou por tanta coisa, mas pensei que pudesse ajudá-lo sozinho.

— Enquanto você busca a ajuda de que ele precisa, eu e Natalie vamos voltar para Concord. Por favor, escute... — exclamou, quando ele começou a protestar.

— Não quero dizer permanentemente. Só até você conseguir algum tipo de entrada com ele.

— Não tem como saber quanto tempo isso vai levar.

— Verdade. Mas Natalie está totalmente segura do seu amor por ela. Apesar da idade, ele entende que Alain está passando por um momento difícil, que ele fugiu de casa. Ela saberá lidar com a separação de você porque saberá que é temporário. Por que não montamos um plano de visitação que não seja tão intrusivo? Dará tempo para Alain aceitar Natalie como parte integrante da sua vida. Sei que você quer compensar o tempo perdido com ela, mas Alain ainda não está pronto para isso.

Um silêncio cheio de sentimentos seguiu-se.

— Onde diabos ele pode estar? — Edward finalmente perguntou, como se sentisse torturado. Nem parecia que tinha ouvido sua sugestão.

Isabella abaixou a cabeça.

— Ele ama você demais. Não vai ficar muito tempo longe, onde quer que esteja.

— Se eu não souber de nada até de manhã, ligarei para a polícia ajudar nas buscas.

Uma estranha nuance de sua voz fez com que Isabella olhasse diretamente para ele. Estava muito escuro para vê-lo, mas sentiu que algo estava errado. Talvez fosse o jeito com que cruzava os braços sobre a testa. Como se sentisse uma dor física.

— Oh, não.

— Você está tendo uma daquelas dores de cabeça, não está?

— Vou ficar bem.

— Não temos gelo, mas sei de algo que pode ajudá-lo a dormir. Vire-se de costas para mim.

O fato de que ele obedeceu significava que estava sofrendo demais para discutir com ela.

— Só relaxe e me deixe trabalhar. — Com a mão em forma de concha em volta de seu pescoço, começou a girar os polegares contra a base do seu crânio. Era um truque que seu pai lhe ensinara. Às vezes, funcionava com seus pacientes que tinham enxaqueca. Você tem que saber os lugares certos para pressionar. Se feito corretamente, abria vasos, sangüíneos constritos da cabeça.

Desde que Edward retornara à sua vida, ela finalmente linha uma razão legítima para tocá-lo. Era um arrepio fazer qualquer coisa para ele. Perdeu a noção do tempo. Quando retirou as mãos, podia dizer que ele já caíra em sono profundo.

Isabella silenciosamente agradeceu ao pai, e beijou a nuca de Edward antes de deitar.

Sua mente ficava voltando ao momento em que estavam à mesa e Alain saiu correndo da cozinha. Sua saída da mesa não acontecera até mencionarem o hóquei.

Também houve um momento definitivo naquele dia, quando Edward elogiou Natalie pelo único peixe da pescaria. O olhar contrariado no rosto de Alain ainda machucava Natalie quando lembrava.

Nos dois casos, o foco tinha sido as conquistas de Natalie. Claramente, o Alain-herói cultuava Edward e queria ser o brilho nos olhos do tio. Mas, como não podia jogar hóquei, e não obtivera sucesso pescando, sentia que Natalie tinha usurpado seu lugar no coração do tio. Era de se esperar que ele achasse que seu mundo iria acabar.

Ela acabou caindo em um sono agitado. A próxima coisa que viu foi Edward cutucando-a para acordá-la.

— Isabella? Temos que ir.

Suas pálpebras abriram-se para vê-lo na sua frente. Ele tinha levantado a lona para deixar entrar o ar da manhã. Ela expirou e se levantou.

— Imagino que ainda não houve notícia de Alain - disse, calçando os tênis.

Edward balançou a cabeça.

— Falei com meu pai. Ele já alertou a polícia.

Arrumou o saco de dormir e o colocou em cima da mochila.

— Um dos policiais nos encontrará no chalé.

Depois de vestir o pulôver, ela pegou a mochila pequena.

— Estou pronta.

Ao se virar para partir, Edward trouxe-a inesperadamente para perto dele.

— Suas mãos foram mãos de anjo ontem à noite. Foi a primeira vez desde o acidente que minha dor passou em minutos — disse, em um sussurro másculo.

Seus olhos percorriam cada detalhe dela.

— _Merci, _Isabella.

Ele lhe beijou a boca intensamente, antes que ela saísse da barraca.

Isabella encostou os dedos nos lábios. Atordoada com a experiência, saiu da barraca com as pernas bambas. Edward já estava removendo as estacas da barraca, agindo como se nada importante tivesse acontecido. Ele poderia não ter idéia do que o beijo fizera a ela. Ela o amava com uma dor que nunca, jamais se dissiparia.

Tentando agir com naturalidade, ajudou-o a dobrar a barraca. Após encaixá-la na grade da mochila, passou a garrafa d'água para ela.

— Dê uma boa e longa golada.

Isabella bebeu e a devolveu a ele. Edward a depositou em um dos bolsos.

— Vamos indo. É só descida.

O dia estava lindo. Só algumas nuvens cruzavam o céu. Mas, sem nenhuma notícia de Alain, era um verdadeiro pesadelo. Edward regulou suas passadas para que ela pudesse acompanhá-lo, mas não estava para conversa. Nem podia. Sua dor o debilitava.

Dez minutos depois, chegaram à primeira clareira, que proporcionava uma visão fabulosa. Edward parou para que pudessem beber. Isabella teve um minuto para olhar em volta. À distância, pôde ver uma vila à direita que não tinha visto ontem por causa das nuvens.

— Que cidade é aquela?

Ele olhou na direção que ela estava apontando.

— Lês Avats.

— Não tinha reconhecido. A perspectiva é tão diferente daqui.

Significava que o Gorge Du Chauderon estava próximo.

Seria possível que Alain tivesse acampado lá para pescar? Estivera muito determinado no outro dia, além de desapontado, quando não conseguiu fisgar nada.

— Edward, vamos voltar pelo Gorge!

Sua cabeça girou em direção à dela.

— Depois do que aconteceu, por que ele iria lá no vamente?

— É só um palpite, mas ele queria pegar um peixe na sua frente. Ele está competindo com Natalie. Se ele pudesse trazer um punhado de trutas para casa, então ganharia seus elogios. Não vê?

Uma luz surgiu em seus olhos verdes deslumbrantes, para depois se apagar.

— Gostaria que fosse tão simples.

— Talvez seja.

Ele esfregou a nuca, ansioso.

— Se eu pensasse que ele tinha acampado lá...

— Vamos ver. Venha.

Uma pequena migalha de esperança fazia uma diferença enorme. Eles praticamente correram pela montanha até o Gorge. Se Alain pudesse ver o olhar no rosto tio agora, saberia como é querido e amado.

_Por favor, esteja lá, Alain._

Alcançaram o topo do caminho e passaram pela folhagem densa. Isabella segurou a respiração quando se aproximaram do lugar onde pescaram no outro dia.

Quando chegaram ao local exato, ficou desolado ao ver que não havia ninguém lá. Em desespero, chamou o nome dele. Sem resposta.

Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Chamou-o novamente, mas estava tão engasgada que o som quase não saiu.

— Alain! _Mon__fils__! _Onde você está? — A grave voz masculina de Edward ricocheteou pelos lados do Gorge.

Se Alain estivesse nas redondezas, teria ouvido.

— Alain!

O anel esbranquiçado em volta da boca de Edward a assustava.

— Talvez ele tenha acampado na parte mais baixa do rio.

Edward apertou-lhe o ombro antes que seguissem em frente, pelo mesmo caminho que haviam tomado antes. Nesta parte da trilha, o leito do rio serpenteava e formava pequenas piscinas entre as rochas proeminentes.

— Alain! — Edward gritou uma última vez.

— Por aqui, tio!

A jovem voz parecia pungentemente familiar. En tão, Alain saiu de trás de uma rocha carregando oito trutas de bom tamanho presas a um galho em uma mão, e sua vara de pescar na outra. Estava sujo e cansado, mas havia um inconfundível orgulho em seu rosto en quanto caminhava em direção ao tio.

Edward direcionou a Isabella um olhar de alegria misturada com outras emoções difíceis de decifrar. Ela pensaria naquilo depois. No momento, tudo o que importava era Alain. Fora encontrado são e salvo.

Isabella recuou para observar a união. Sabia que Edward estava louco para abraçar o sobrinho. Mas a primeira coisa que fez foi parar em frente aos troféus e fazer um gesto de surpresa, abrindo os braços.

— _Oh la la, mon fils. C' est__fantastique__! _Pegou o galho de sua mão e levantou-o no ar.

— _Bravo! __Merveilleux__!_

Com o outro braço livre, deu um forte abraço no sobrinho.

Alain riu de tanta felicidade.

Isabella deixou-os conversar por alguns minutos, para então aparecer, preparada para ver Alain se recolher em seu silêncio novamente.

— Nunca vi ninguém pegar tantos peixes antes. Se o seu tio tiver uma câmera no chalé, vamos tirar uma foto para mostrar para os seus amigos e avós.

As sobrancelhas do menino levantaram-se.

— O papai conseguia pegar.

— Bem, está provado que você herdou a habilidade dele. Se você se dedicar, não me surpreenderia se um dia se tornasse um pescador profissional muito famoso, e pessoas do mundo inteiro viessem até você pedir conselhos. Pode chamá-lo de Método Alain Cullen.

Aquilo fez com que ele sorrisse. Outro sorriso iluminou os olhos de Edward.

— Acho que vamos ter que passar no escritório e mostrar a todos. Emmett _acha _que é um bom pescador.

— Talvez, depois disso, poderíamos sair para come morar. Qual é o seu lugar favorito para comer, Alain?

O menino olhou para ela e para Edward

— Podemos ir ao _Mc __Donald's__!_

— É claro. — Como ela não pôde adivinhar?

— Está decidido. _Mc Donald's — _disse Edward, com um ar sério.

— Primeiro, é claro, vamos colocar estes peixes no gelo. Onde é o seu acampamento?

— Perto da base do Gorge.

— Então vamos lá.

Edward enviou a Isabella uma mensagem silenciosa de gratidão antes de descer pelo caminho com a mão no ombro de Alain. Ela ficou atrás o bastante para que tivessem uma conversa em particular. Em algum momento, Edward pediu ao sobrinho que deixasse um bilhete da próxima vez que decidisse sair para acampar sozinho.

Algum tempo depois, chegaram ao chalé.

Quando Simone os viu chegando, desceu os de graus correndo para abraçar Alain como se abraçasse seu neto predileto. Fez tanta festa sobre os peixes de Alain que ele ficou radiante.

Edward desapareceu por um instante, e depois voltou com uma câmera. Tirou fotos o bastante para encher um álbum.

Com a promessa de ser mais que cuidadosa, Simone levou os peixes para dentro para colocá-los no gelo. Isabella seguiu-a até a cozinha. Após esvaziar a mochila e agradecer à governanta pela comida, correu para o banheiro para tomar um banho.

— Isabella? — sussurrou Alain.

Ela deu meia-volta, surpresa.

— O que foi, querido? — Uma ternura transpareceu naturalmente.

— Você falou com tio Edward sobre as iscas?

— Iscas?

— Ah, as _iscas._

— Que iscas?

Ele ficou olhando para ela por pelo menos de dez segundos. Então, abriu um sorriso e saiu do quarto.

Talvez fosse muito cedo, mas ela acreditava que seu relacionamento com Alain tinha mudado para melhor. O que significava que ela e Natalie poderiam voltar para Concord hoje.

Quando contasse tudo a Natalie, ela entenderia. Com a cooperação dos pais de Edward, elas iriam para Genebra enquanto Edward levava Alain para exibi-lo no escritório.  


* * *

  
**Capítulo 8 postado!**  
**Desculpe mesmo por não ter atualizado antes, eu fiquei totalmente sem tempo mês passado : /**  
**Só faltam 2 capítulos pro fim da fic. Se der tudo certo, eu consigo postar o último até o fim de semana que vem.**  
**Bjs!  
**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Edward estacionou o carro ao lado da entrada da casa dos seus pais. Podia ver sua mãe arrancando o mato do jardim. Alain subiu primeiro e correu até ela.

Que estranho o carro do seu pai não estar lá. Os plano era toda a família se reunir para almoçar assim que ele e Alain chegassem do escritório.

Presumiu que Isabella estivesse lá dentro com Natalie, contando a ela sobre a experiência desesperadora, que acabara magicamente tendo um final feliz graças a Isabella.

— Vovó? Voltamos!

Olhou para Alain e levantou-se. Ainda com as luvas de jardinagem, abraçou-o.

— O que o Emmett disse quando viu todos aqueles peixes?

— Ele não conseguia acreditar. Ele achava que eu os tinha comprado numa peixaria.

Ela colocou a mão sobre as pernas e riu.

— Disse para ele vir pescar comigo qualquer dia desses e lhe provaria que tinha mesmo pego os peixes.

— Onde está todo mundo? — Edward perguntou calma mente.

— Seu pai levou Natalie e sua mãe a Genebra. Elas queriam ver a escola onde Isabella estudou. Acho que elas não esperavam que você voltasse tão cedo. Você sabe, estando lá, você tende a falar de negócios. — Tudo o que sua mãe dizia fazia sentido, mas ele ainda tinha a sensação de que algo estava errado.

— Podemos ir ao _Mc Donald's _agora?

— É claro.

Esme abraçou Alain de novo.

— Estou com fome.

— Eu também — declarou enfaticamente o menino.

— Você não está, tio Edward?

Até cinco segundos atrás Edward, estivera ansioso por fazer o que planejara para o resto dia.

— Como não sabemos a que horas eles voltarão, não faz sentido adiar o almoço.

Ele e Alain só tinham saído por uma hora. Era uma hora de viagem até Genebra. Pelos seus cálculos, eles não poderiam voltar antes de uma hora e meia, não se planejavam visitar a escola.

— Dê-me um minuto para ir lá dentro buscar minha bolsa — disse a sua mãe. — Então, sairemos. — Ela se apressou.

Novamente, tivera a nítida impressão de que ela evitara olhar para ele. Alain entrou no carro e sentou-se no banco traseiro para esperar.

Obedecendo a um instinto cego, pegou o celular para ligar para o pai. Xingou quando caiu na caixa postal. No instante seguinte, viu a mãe e a parou nos degraus da varanda.

— O que está havendo, mamãe?

Ela olhou para ele com olhos afetuosos.

— Acho que você já sabe.

As mãos dela seguraram seu braço para impedi-lo de se mover.

— Antes de você reagir, tenho que lhe dizer que to dos nós tivemos uma longa conversa. Acho que Carlisle fez certo de levar Natalie de volta para Concord.

— Como pode ser certo? — esbravejou, desvencilhando o braço das mãos da mãe.

— Isabella disse que discutiu sobre programar visitas ontem à noite.

— Não foi uma discussão — disse entre os dentes.

— Está dizendo que ela mentiu?

Ele abaixou a cabeça, tentando conter a raiva.

— Ela mencionou, mas não houve um acordo.

— Ela está certa, Edward. Alain sente-se ameaçado por Natalie. Sei que você quer que tudo se encaixe perfeitamente de uma só vez. É a sua natureza, e funcionou bem para os negócios. Mas esta situação é completamente diferente. Isabella tem uma ótima cabeça. Ela está pensando em fazer a melhor coisa para você, Alain e sua filha. Se for ajudar, sua filha agiu de forma incrivelmente madura quanto à decisão de ir embora, e tudo graças à sua mãe maravilhosa.

Ouvir sua mãe _dizer _aquilo era maravilhoso.

Seus olhos fecharam-se com força. Isabella era muito melhor do que ele poderia descrever em palavras. Desde sua chegada na Suíça, ele se transformara em um homem diferente.

— Tio Edward? Por que você está demorando tanto?

— Está vendo como ele precisa de você? — Sua mãe implorou.

Sim, ele via. Mas Edward também tinha necessidades.

Necessidades que tinham sido enterradas quando o acidente apagou sua memória. Apesar de aquelas células preciosas terem morrido, outra células cerebrais estavam bastante ocupadas, acumulando novas memórias que fervilhavam em possibilidades, fazen do também com que o seu sangue fervesse.

— Estamos indo.

Edward segurou o braço de sua mãe e conduziu-a até o carro.

Quarenta e cinco minutos depois, voltaram para casa.

Alain tinha seu apetite satisfeito com a comida _fasf-__food _da qual seus avós normalmente desdenhavam.

Nem bem Edward desligou o motor e saiu, viu o carro do pai chegar pela alameda. Parou perto de Edward e abriu a porta do carro. Seus olhos entrecruzaram-se na constatação silenciosa de que a missão de Isabella tinha sido cumprida. A essa altura, o jato já devia ter tomado velocidade para cruzar o oceano. Um vazio o tomou-o de forma tão dilacerante que chegou a gemer de dor.

— Ei, onde estão todos? — Alain perguntou ao avô.

Edward achara que seu sobrinho nem perceberia.

— Bem... — Seu pai terminou de sair do carro e fe chou a porta. — Depois de passarmos pela antiga escola de Isabella, levei-as até o avião.

— Avião... aonde elas foram?

— Voltaram para New Hampshire — Edward respondeu por seus pais.

— Hã? — Alain girou em torno de seu próprio eixo. Olhou para Edward sem entender nada.

A última coisa de que seu sobrinho precisava era pensar que tinha sido responsável pela mudança nos planos. Até onde Edward sabia, a partida delas era um problema pessoal com ele. Um problema que ele tinha que resolver sem alarmar Alain.

— Na noite passada, Isabella soube que algo impor tante tinha acontecido no trabalho dela. Ela precisava voltar para o trabalho e para o namorado. Natalie decidiu ir com ela para que ela não ficasse só. Elas virão de novo. Provavelmente no feriado de Ação de Graças, em novembro.

Alain pareceu chocado.

— Mas eu pensei que fossem ficar um ano inteiro.

— Na época, parecia que iria funcionar, mas as coisas têm a sua maneira de mudar. Como elas foram embora e tenho tempo disponível, por que eu e você não planejamos uma viagem para um lugar divertido. Vamos falar disso no caminho de volta para casa.

— Tudo bem.

Edward olhou para os pais mais uma vez, antes de entrar no carro. Alain abraçou-os, e fez o mesmo. Seu sobrinho estava extraordinariamente silencioso a caminho de Caux.

— Você deve estar pensando bastante, meu rapaz. Já teve alguma idéia?

— Não.

— Que tal Londres?

— Fomos lá com a mamãe e o papai.

— Que tal Grécia? Poderíamos visitar as ilhas e passar as férias na praia.

Alain girou a cabeça para falar com ele.

— É o que você quer fazer?

— Quem não gosta de praia? — Edward retrocedeu.

— Mas você não quer realmente ir para lá.

— Por que você diz isso, Alain? Desde que esteja mos juntos, não me importa onde estamos.

Até chegarem ao chalé, Edward tinha descido a um nível tão baixo que não sabia mais como voltar. O sobrinho observou-o atentamente.

— Você está chorando por minha causa?

Tentou conter as lágrimas sem dar uma resposta a Alain. Muitas emoções iam e vinham.

— Claro que é por sua causa — Edward respondeu finalmente, num tom abrupto. — Não acho que você tem idéia do quanto eu amo você. Fiquei doente quando não consegui encontrá-lo. Como você se sentiria se eu desaparecesse e não estivesse em nenhum dos lugares em que procurasse?

— Horrível — admitiu Alain. — Amo você também, tio Edward. — O menino foi até ele e o abraçou tão forte que quase prendeu sua respiração. — Desculpe por não ter dito que estava indo pescar. Não vou mais fazer isso. Prometo.

— Acredito em você. Agora, vamos simplesmente esquecer e nos divertirmos daqui por diante. Você quer jogar videogame esta tarde? Talvez eu consiga ganhar de você desta vez.

Com a cabeça ainda apoiada no braço de Edward, disse:

— Posso fazer outra pergunta?

— Qualquer uma.

— Você acha que podemos ir a Concord passar férias? - Os pensamentos de Edward reviraram-se.

De onde viera _aquilo?_

— Você quer?

— Eu queria que você tivesse me levado na primeira vez, mas você disse que tinha que ir sozinho.

_Inacreditável._

Se estava entendendo seu sobrinho corretamente, o maior erro em todo aquele pesadelo foi tê-lo deixado para trás.

É claro! Alain foi quem encontrou a carta. Desvendara o mistério. _Ele _fora a pessoa a sugerir que Edward não poderia amar mais ninguém além de Isabella. Ele partira do princípio de que ele e Edward eram um time, até que Edward fizera o impensável e deixara Alain para trás.

— Eu deveria ter levado você comigo — confessou, emocionado. — Nunca mais vou deixar você.

— Você a ama, né?

— Natalie é minha filha. Você é meu filho agora. Amos vocês dois.

— Eu sei disso — Alain exclamou como se sempre soubesse disso e não entendia por que Edward não. — Estou falando da Isabella.

Seu sobrinho continuava surpreendendo-o.

— Como você sabe disso?

— Porque você olha para ela do jeito que o papai olhava para a mamãe.

Isso era certo...

O sonho de Edward não constava da lista de possibilidades.

— Se você é tão observador, rapazinho, então reparou que ela tem um namorado para o qual está doida para voltar.

— Não tem que se preocupar com Jacob.

Edward piscou os olhos.

— Como assim?

— Natalie me contou um segredo.

Quando _aquilo _aconteceu? O que mais aconteceu debaixo do seu próprio teto que ele não sabe?

— Se é um segredo, então não posso saber.

— Você vai querer saber disto. A mãe dela disse que nunca amaria ninguém do jeito que amava você.

Edward balançou a cabeça.

— Foi há muito tempo. Disse isso no calor do momento.

— Por que não pede Isabella em casamento e descobre?

Seu coração bateu tão forte que o impacto quase o derrubou. Olhou incrédulo para o sobrinho.

— O que você acharia disso?

— Tudo bem.

— Tudo bem?

— Você quer saber outro segredo?

— Esqueça o que eu disse sobre segredos. Sou todo ouvidos.

— Enquanto vocês estavam na fábrica de chocolates, Isabella me levou até a vila para comprar iscas de um especialista. Não teria sido capaz de pegar todos aqueles peixes se ela não tivesse pensado nisso. Comprou pizza para mim e pagou por tudo também. Ela é legal, tio Edward. E bonita também — acrescentou. — Posso entender por que se apaixonou por ela quando estava no navio.

Após tentar recuperar o fôlego pela segunda vez, Edward disse:

— Tenho uma idéia. Vamos planejar uma estratégia.

— Natalie? Você e Kendra estão prontas para ir para a casa da vovó, querida? Jacob estará aqui em poucos minutos.

— Certo.

Certo. Quando Natalie começava a falar com frases de uma só palavra, Isabella sabia que ela estava sofrendo.

Durante a viagem até Genebra ontem, ela fizera uma expressão corajosa na frente do avô. Mas, assim que embarcaram no jato particular, desandou a chorar.

Isabella ficara em casa com ela hoje. Lavaram roupa e fizeram um pouco de faxina. Antes de Kendra chegar, tinham conversado bastante.

A mente de Natalie entendia o medo de Alain de perder Edward. Foi seu coração que sofreu com a separação do pai. Ele ainda não tinha ligado, mas eram só 6h30 da noite.

Desde que descobrira que haviam deixado o país, ele provavelmente gastara cada minuto tentando fazer Alain se sentir mais seguro. Mesmo assim, Isabella não tinha dúvidas de que ele encontraria tempo para entrar em contato com Natalie antes que ela fosse para a cama. Se ele não ligasse, então Alain não seria a única criança da casa dos Cullen a passar por um sofrimento insuportável.

Quanto a Isabella, ela tinha sua própria dor particular para lidar. Se encontrar com Jacob hoje não fizer nada para amenizar as coisas, então terminaria com ele. Ele parecia tão feliz quando ela ligou para ele esta manhã no trabalho e dissera que haviam voltado antes do planejado.

Sentindo-se do jeito que se sentia com relação a Edward, não podia se imaginar capaz de amar outro homem. Quem se compararia a ele?

Mas, como sua mãe havia dito ao telefone mais cedo, os anos têm uma maneira própria de voar. Antes que percebesse, Natalie estaria adulta e casada. Se Isabella não pretendia terminar a vida só, devia à sua própria felicidade tentar fazer com que funcionasse com Jacob. Se não desse certo, então precisaria tentar de novo, com outra pessoa.

Sua mãe estava certa.

Isabella olhou-se no espelho mais uma vez para passar o batom e um toque de sombra verde para ressaltar seus olhos. Após secar os cabelos com o secador, deixou-os soltos, prendendo-os de um lado.

Jacob lhe dissera para vestir algo elegante. Em homenagem a hoje à noite, escolherá usar o vestido preto de gola quadrada, simples, porém chique. Tomar um cuidado extra com a aparência talvez a excitasse um pouco mais com relação ao encontro com ele. Não o via fazia uma semana.

Quando a campainha tocou, pegou-se desejando que a visão de Jacob chacoalhasse seus sentidos e prendesse sua respiração. Alguma coisa — qualquer coisa para provar que ela não era indiferente a ele.

— Eu atendo, mãe!

— Obrigada!

Colocou os sapatos de salto alto pretos e pegou a bolsinha que combinava com o resto.

A meio-caminho do andar de baixo, ouviu Natalie gritar.

— _Pai!_

As pernas de Isabella quase se dobraram. Apoiou-se no corrimão. _Edward estava ali?_

Vozes subiam as escadas. Natalie estava apresentando as pessoas. A não ser que a audição de Isabella estivesse falhando, pensou ter ouvido Alain dizer olá para Kendra.

A campainha tocou de novo.

Um segundo depois:

— Mãe? É o Jacob!

Não... Não podia estar acontecendo.

— Eu... estou indo, querida.

Com um nó no estômago, Isabella de alguma forma deu um jeito de se juntar ao grupo que estava em sua sala. Chegou a tempo de ver os homens apertando as mãos.

Isabella soubera que aquele dia chegaria. Mas não tão cedo.

Seu olhar dirigiu-se diretamente a Edward, cujo físico potente e masculino ficava incrivelmente elegante em uma camisa pólo e jeans. Cercou-a com os olhos, fazendo com que Jacob se virasse.

Uma exclamação silenciosa surgiu em sua garganta porque a presença de Edward a cegara para todos os outros na sala.

— Jacob... — Tentou parecer entusiasmada com o fato de ele estar ali. — Eu... vejo que você conheceu o pai de Natalie.

— É mesmo.

Ele andou até ela com um sorriso que ela não chegou a ver.

— Você está linda — afirmou, beijando-a na boche cha. Usava um terno marrom. Com seu cabelo preto, não estivera melhor.

— Obrigada — devolveu, com a voz trepidante.

— Não sabia que ele estava na cidade.

Todos observavam os dois.

— Nem... nem eu. Foi apresentado ao Alain?

— Ainda não.

— Jacob Black? Este é Alain Cullen, primo de Natalie — Isabella caminhou até Alain. Ele gostando ou não, colocou o braço em volta dos seus ombros. Não podia evitar. Adorava o sobrinho de Edward.

— Como vai? — disse Alain educadamente, apertando-lhe a mão.

— Você é aquele que pescou todos aqueles peixes?

Deus o abençoe, Jacob.

— Sim.

— Não sei como faz. Estou impressionado.

— Você tem que ter as iscas certas — Os olhos azuis de Alain viraram-se para Isabella, como se perguntassem se aquele ainda era o segredo deles. Ela simplesmente sorriu de volta.

Jacob riu.

— Lembrarei disso quando levar Isabella para pescar.

— Mãe?

Tremendo por estar sob o olhar incansável de Edward,Isabella virou-se para a filha.

— Sim, querida?

— O papai decidiu passar o resto de suas férias aqui em Concord. Ele alugou uma casa a dois números da nossa.

_O quê?_

— Eu e a Kendra podemos ir para lá em vez de irmos para a vovó? Eles vão pedir _pizza. _Alain nunca comeu pizza americana.

Edward colocou as mãos sobre os ombros de Natalie.

— Se vocês vão ficar até tarde fora, por que não deixa as garotas passarem a noite lá conosco? Mandei mobiliar a casa, então há muitas camas.

Como ele pôde ter feito tudo tão rápido? Mas Isabella já sabia a resposta àquela pergunta antes que perguntasse. Ele era o diretor-geral do império dos Cullen, um homem capaz de mover montanhas sem nem pensar nisso.

— Podemos, mãe?

— Provavelmente vamos ao cinema depois de comermos. Edward explicou. — Se os pais de Kendra concordarem, eu a levo para casa amanhã.

— Eles vão concordar — Kendra garantiu. Ela parecia tão hipnotizada por Edward quanto Natalie.

A notícia de que ele realmente levara a cabo a idéia de alugar a outra casa roubara de Isabella a habilidade de pensar coerentemente.

— Natalie? Vai ter que ligar para a vovó e avisar que não vai mais para lá.

— Eu ligo.

— Você... você tem jogo de hóquei amanhã às 1Oh.

— Eu sei. Vou levar minhas coisas para a casa do papai.

Jacob estendeu a mão para desarrumar o cabelo de Natalie.

— Eu também estarei lá, mocinha.

— Então é isso — Edward disse, com sua voz grave. — Vamos todos torcer pelo Cavalry. Vamos, pessoal. Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu estou faminto.

As crianças estavam tão empolgadas quanto, e saíram pela porta na frente dele ao ouvirem seu chamado. Parou à porta.

— Tenham uma boa noite vocês dois.

Após dirigir a ela um olhar indecifrável, fechou a porta ao sair, deixando uma Isabella trêmula com Jacob para encarar as conseqüências.

— Juro que não sabia que ele viria a Concord, Jacob.

— Acredito em você. Você prefere que cancelemos o jantar?

— Não. Claro que não.

— Acho que seria melhor.

— Está tudo certo, de verdade...

Ele franziu a testa.

— Quando começamos a namorar, sabia que teríamos um adversário formidável, senão você teria se casado há muito tempo. Mas pensei que, com o tempo, suas lembranças dele esmaecessem o bastante para poder ter espaço para mim. Agora que conheci o pai de Natalie e senti a tensão entre vocês, posso ver que você nunca vai esquecê-lo.

Isabella olhou para ele, tentando conter as lágrimas.

- Sinto muito Jacob. Nunca quis magoar você.

— Sei disso. Mas algumas coisas estão além do nosso controle. Ele é uma deles. Não é que fez algo que despertou o seu amor. O acidente só colocou o relacionamento de vocês em suspenso. Agora, ele está de volta em sua vida. Não pode lutar contra isso.

— Você quer dizer, na vida de Natalie, corrigiu-o.

— Você é uma parte integrante dela. Ver todos vocês juntos clareou as coisas para mim.

Ela podia sentir o que estava por vir.

— Vou tirar meu time de campo enquanto posso.

— Jacob...

— Nunca houve um fim para sua história. Até que haja, nenhum homem vai ter chance alguma com você. Você é uma mulher esplêndida. Gostaria de tê-la encontrado primeiro.

Depois de dar um beijo em sua bochecha, deixou a casa.

Ela ouviu a ignição do carro, em seguida ouviu-o indo embora.

Uma lágrima quente escorreu pelo seu rosto. Não havia homem mais legal que Jacob. Mas, que Deus a ajude, ele não era Edward!

Correu para cima e desabou na cama, quase convulsionou. Sua vida inteira passou na sua frente como um filme. Ela nunca deveria ter ido para Europa na primeira vez. E se tivesse ido, que não fosse pelo mar.

Que forças tinham conspirado para colocá-la junto de Edward no mesmo navio, na mesma classe, na mesma mesa?

Mesmo tendo sido terrível para Natalie o fato de não ter conhecido o pai antes, aquilo nem se comparava com a tragédia que acontecera a Alain. Não era justo que ele tivesse que competir pelo amor de Edward.

Ela poderia ter contado a Jacob que Edward não estava apaixonado por ela.

Naquele momento, Edward estava tentando desesperadamente evitar que o sobrinho caísse em uma depressão da qual seria difícil tirá-lo. Apesar de Alain não estar parecendo melancólico esta noite, bem no fundo estava sofrendo.

Edward cometeu um grande erro ao passar as férias aqui. Alain estava com tanto ciúme do lugar de Natalie na sua vida que Isabella não queria nem pensar no jogo de hóquei pela manhã. Levar Alain àquela partida seria como despejar ácido em uma ferida aberta.

Deitou de costas, olhando para o teto com a maquiagem dos olhos borrada. Onde aquilo iria acabar? Ela estava com medo agora.

Isabella não tinha idéia de qual carro no estacionamento do ringue de patinação era o alugado por Edward. Depois de se revirar na cama a noite inteira, pensando se deveria aparecer, era culpa dela se não conseguia achar uma vaga. Eram 10h15. O primeiro tempo da partida já teria acabado.

Quando ela entrou, estavam limpando o gelo para o próximo tempo. Não havia assento para muitas pessoas, só restava uma carreira deles ao lado do ringue. Pais e familiares estavam juntos, mas conseguiu identificar Edward imediatamente.

Não porque ele sentou na frente e no centro com Alain. Não por sua beleza ou estatura. Não porque ele estava usando uma camisa preta de gola role que exalava uma sensualidade masculina para todas as mulheres da multidão.

Tinha uma aura intangível, um apelo magnético. Poderia chamar do que quisesse, Edward tinha em abundância. Ela sentira isto no navio anos atrás. E ainda sentia agora. Natalie e Alain cultuavam-no.

Aquele tipo de reação de homens ou mulheres, jovens ou velhos, provava que ele era um homem excepcional.

As palavras de Jacob ainda a assombravam. Até então, era fim de história, ela estava inerte no lugar, incapaz de progredir. Falando em lugar, uma das mães que conhecia a viu e acenou, mostrando um lugar vazio ao lado do dela, no corredor. Isabella apressou-se para pegar o lugar antes que alguém mais pegasse.

— Obrigada, Judith.

— De nada. Meu marido teve que ir embora.

— Como estão as meninas?

— Nenhum dos lados marcou ainda, mas acho que o Posse está jogando mais agressivamente.

— Oh-oh. Isso não é bom...

— Isabella?

Seu coração pulou ao som da voz de Edward. Ele deve tê-la visto entrar.

Virou a cabeça. Seus olhares colidiram. Seus olhos escuros passaram pelo cabelo que ela havia prendido na altura da nuca com um lenço, seguindo pela blusa creme e chegando na calça de brim que escolhera.

— Onde está o Jacob?

— Surgiu um problema no trabalho dele. — Era uma mentira, mas ela não iria contar a verdade para ele na frente de todos.

— Então venha e sente-se comigo e Alain. Guardamos lugares para vocês dois.

Tendo dito isso, segurou-a pelos quadris e colocou-a de pé em um movimento fluido que só alguém com seu tamanho e sua força poderia fazer. Seus corpos roçaram-se um contra o outro, enviando sinais elétricos para o seu sistema.

— Judith? — A voz de Isabella mal saía. — Vejo você mais tarde.

Sua amiga, atônita, estava olhando tão fixamente para Edward que se esqueceu de falar. Ele a cumprimentou e colocou a mão por trás da cintura de Isabella para impulsioná-la para a frente.

Ela reconhecia aquele toque possessivo. Se fechasse os olhos, podia se imaginar de volta ao navio. Ele não gostava da atenção que outros rapazes davam a ela. Isabella, secretamente, gostava de sua postura de proprietário ao conduzi-la para fora do salão de jantar para buscar prazeres mais íntimos.

Para quebrar a tensão, ela disse:

— Soube que o time de Natalie não está indo muito bem.

— Às vezes é preciso ir até o último tempo para conhecer seu oponente.

— Edward? Nós... temos que conversar.

— Já conversamos naquela noite. Você estava certa sobre não querer ajustar tudo de uma só vez. Alain não se importou de virmos para uma visita de alguns dias.

— Então, por que você alugou a casa? Você poderia muito bem ter ficado em um hotel.

— Eu quero que ele se acostume, caso você venha a se casar com Jacob.

O comentário dele a machucou de uma maneira completamente nova. Ele parecia concluir que sua relação com Jacob culminaria em casamento. Se ela tivesse provas, em algum momento, de que Edward tinha algum interesse romântico nela, já teria baixado a guarda para ele.

— O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?

— Natalie me disse que Jacob vende seguros. Ele não pode deixar a clientela e se mudar para a Suíça.

— Eu, por outro lado, posso estabelecer meu escritório em qualquer lugar que quiser, para poder ver minha filha. Estou simplesmente pensando à frente, cobrindo qualquer imprevisto.

Era o que Edward fazia melhor que qualquer um. Estu dava todas as opções e propunha uma solução que ninguém poderia contestar. Ele tinha falado sério quando cogitara se mudar para cá, se não houvesse outra maneira.

Mas a melhor solução para ele era a pior para Isabella. Morar a duas casas dele até Natalie crescer significava nunca esquecê-lo. A idéia a mortificava.

Alain viu-os se aproximando.

— Oi, Isabella.

— Olá.

Edward colocou-a ao seu lado, com Alain do outro. Ela inclinou-se para a frente para olhá-lo.

— Como foi a pizza ontem à noite?

— Achei muito melhor do que a que comemos lá em casa.

Que ironia. A Suíça provavelmente tinha uma das melhores culinárias do mundo. Iria perguntar-lhe se tinha gostado do filme, mas os times já tinham voltado para o ringue.

Natalie acenou para ela. Aquele era realmente um momento especial para ela. O pai e a mãe sentados juntos para vê-la jogar. Isabella acenou de volta.

O segundo tempo começou. As garotas poderiam ser somente iniciantes, mas tinham aprendido muito desde sua primeira temporada.

— Natalie se desloca no gelo com uma confiança Incrível — Edward murmurou.

— Coloquei-a para patinar no gelo há seis anos.

— Dá para ver. Assim como seu instinto assassino.

— Herdou de você.

Pensara que seu comentário iria agradá-lo. Ao invés disto, sentiu uma inércia tomá-lo de assalto enquanto observava Natalie cortando o gelo para baixo e para cima. Isabella não era capaz de medir o que se passava pela cabeça dele.

Ao final do segundo tempo, Edward e Alain foram à lanchonete comprar bebidas. Isabella deu um suspiro de alívio quando Alain chegou sem se preocupar em ser um mero espectador. Para Isabella ficar sem graça, era _ela _que estava tendo problemas. Sua percepção aguçada da presença de Edward tornava pura tortura sentar-se ao seu lado e fingir que não estava sendo afetada. Apesar de ninguém ter marcado até então, o terceiro tempo começou com uma vingança. A competição ficara ainda mais acirrada.

Natalie mostrou aos Cullen a agressividade pela qual ganhara a posição de lateral do time. Ela faria tudo por uma vitória para se exibir para o pai. Isabella temeu que ela estivesse se arriscando demais.

Edward deve ter pensado o mesmo. Por várias vezes, viu suas mãos formarem punhos cerrados sobre suas coxas firmes.

Por direito, Natalie deveria ter marcado, mas a goleira do outro time fizera defesas excepcionais. Enquanto os torcedores do Posse torciam, os torcedores do Cavalry expressavam sua decepção em alto e bom som.

Quando o adversário marcou o único ponto nos momentos finais da partida, Isabella e Edward gemeram ao mesmo tempo. Não porque o Cavalry perdera o jogo, mas porque sua filha teria que enfrentar a derrota na frente do pai brilhante.

Algumas das crianças patinavam nas laterais. En tre elas, Isabella viu Kendra conversando com os pais. Mas não Natalie. Ela patinou pela pista de gelo sem nem olhar na direção deles.

Um tanto preocupado, Edward levantou-se.

— Se vocês não se importam, vou procurar a Natalie. Encontraremos vocês no carro.

Ela se virou para Alain, temendo que seus sentimentos pudessem estar magoados.

— Quer voltar para casa comigo? Assim, Edward pode trazer a Natalie quando ela estiver pronta.

Ele concordou.

— OK.

Sua resposta positiva surpreendeu-a e aliviou-a.

— Estaremos com você em alguns minutos, meu rapaz.

Edward afagou o ombro do sobrinho. Transmitindo para Isabella uma preocupação paterna no olhar, ele tomou a direção do vestiário.

— Vamos, então?

Na saída do ringue, jogaram os copos vazios fora.

— Por que o Jacob não está com você? — perguntou Alain, depois de partirem para casa.

— No último minuto, houve um problema no seu trabalho.

— Oh.

— Você quer tomar um sorvete?

— Claro. Eles têm de morango?

— São 51 sabores diferentes.

Aquilo impressionou-o.

— Cinqüenta e um...

— É isso aí. Meu favorito é o de bolo de chocolate com biscoitos.

— Como é isso?

Ela riu.

— Você está prestes a saber.

Meia hora depois, estavam saboreando o sorvete em casa. Isabella escutou a porta da frente abrir-se.

— Mãe?

Alain olhou para Isabella.

— Na cozinha.

Colocou a colher na mesa. Antes que chegasse à porta, Natalie e Edward entraram. Uma olhada no semblante de sua filha e ela sabia que não estava bem. Não pôde decifrar a expressão no rosto de Edward.

— Você jogou muito bem, querida.

— Não, não joguei — disse Natalie, evitando o abraço. — Eles não podiam ter marcado aquele ponto.

— A goleira do seu time deveria ter defendido — disse Alain.

— É, mas foi minha culpa não interceptá-la antes que ela fizesse o lançamento.

— Da próxima vez, dê a volta pelo outro lado, onde ela não espera que você vá estar. Tio Edward diz que é o jeito de se livrar deles.

Isabella assistiu chocada a Natalie escutando os conselhos de Alain. Sua filha inconscientemente pegou o sorvete na geladeira. Logo, estavam tendo uma grande discussão sobre o jogo.

Edward inesperadamente colocou a mão sobre o cabelo de Isabella. Sussurrou na sua bochecha:

— Já que os dois estão resolvendo as coisas sozinhos, vamos deixá-los em paz.

Afastou-se dele e foi para a sala. Ele a estavatra tando como uma esposa. Isabella supôs que era porque estavam na condição peculiar de criarem uma filha juntos. Mas, se ele continuasse a tocá-la, ela teria a reação de uma esposa. Seria desagradável para ele e mortificante para ela.

Nervosa e vulnerável, Isabella sentou-se no canto do sofá, com as pernas embaixo do seu corpo. Ele continuava de pé.

— Edward? Como você se sente vendo Natalie jogar hóquei?

Disparou-lhe um olhar superior.

— A verdade?

— Claro.

— Fico muito preocupado.

— Imagino que seja por isso que você ficou quieto durante o jogo. Também fico. No ano passado, parecia bastante inocente, mas ela amadureceu, ficou mais forte. Assim como as outras meninas. Elas jogam como homens! Qualquer dia, alguém vai se machucar. Posso entender por que Jasper e Alice não queriam que Alain chegasse nem perto disso. — Lágrimas saíram de seus olhos.

— Isabella... — Ela escondeu o rosto com as mãos.

— Não poderia suportar perdê-la também.  


* * *

  
**_Capítulo 9 postado!_**

**_Vou tentar postar o último terça-feira._**  
**_Até lá, bjs! _**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10  
**

— Também?

O coração de Edward chacoalhava dentro de seu peito.

Uma palavra tão pequena.

Mas a razão pela qual Isabella lhe teria dito aquilo significaria o céu ou o inferno para ele.

Ele levantou a cabeça, alheia ao entusiasmo dele.

— Queria que Natalie tivesse uma identidade quando contava para ela sobre sua carreira no hóquei. — Suas palavras emergiram em meio a soluços. — Ao mesmo tempo, tenho medo de ter impulsio nado algo do qual já me arrependo.

— Ei, mãe? Pai? — Natalie apareceu correndo na sala. — Alain e eu vamos até a outra casa assistir ao restante do vídeo que alugamos.

Isabella limpou a garganta.

— Está bem, querida.

Edward deu a chave a Alain.

— Vejo vocês depois.

Logo que Natalie abriu a porta, Edward ouviu a filha dizer:

— Vovó!

— Olá, querida. Quem é esse?

Isabella olhou para Edward, enquanto ouviam a conversa que vinha da frente da casa.

— É meu primo, Alain Cullen. Esta é minha vovó, Renée Swan.

— Como vai, sra. Swan?

— Estava ansiosa para conhecê-lo, Alain. Estou muito feliz por vocês serem parentes. Quando tinha a sua idade, adorava estar com meus primos.

— É divertido. — Alain pareceu falar sério.

Nada poderia satisfazer mais Edward. O comentário deve ter surpreendido Isabella. Ela levantou-se, limpando as lágrimas das bochechas.

— Sinto muito ter perdido seu jogo, querida. Você ganhou?

— Não, mas ganharemos da próxima vez. Até mais, vovó. Vamos à casa do papai assistir a um filme.

Edward parou em frente à porta.

— Finalmente, nos conhecemos, sra. Swan. — disse, enquanto a mãe de Isabella adentrava. Ela era loira, dos olhos cor-de-mel. Examinou-a por um longo instante.

— Agora sei de quem sua filha herdou a beleza.

Ela sorriu.

— Agora sei de onde Natalie herdou a _dela. _Obrigada pela linda flor que você me mandou.

Edward segurou a mão da senhora entre as suas.

— Era o mínimo que podia fazer depois do presente que me deu por intermédio da Natalie. Preencheu o vazio deixado pelo acidente. Sinto-me completo agora, e totalmente graças à senhora.

— Você sofreu muito. Sinto muito.

A compaixão dela fez com que ele se inclinasse e beijasse suas duas bochechas.

— Meus pais querem conhecê-la. Quando eu e Alain voltarmos daqui a alguns dias, gostaríamos que fosse conosco.

— Tenho que tirar um passaporte antes. Talvez eu veja isto esta tarde. — Olhou para a filha. — Não sabia que Edward estava aqui. Nessas circunstâncias, vou saindo.

— Não vá, mamãe!

Edward sentiu o pânico em sua voz. Isabella estivera no limite desde que chegara no ringue. Ele já estava querendo saber o motivo há muito tempo.

— Teremos muito tempo para conversar depois, querida.

— Então, vou levá-la até a porta.

Isabella passou por Edward sem olhar para ele. Ele a observou acompanhar a mãe até o carro estacionado do lado de fora. Se ela estava tentando convencê-la a ficar, não parecia estar funcionando. Renée logo sentou atrás do volante e partiu com o carro.

Apesar de Edward ter gostado da visita da avó de Natalie, admitia que estava feliz por ela ter ido embora.

Ele queria certas respostas de Isabella. Agora que estavam a sós, iria consegui-las.

Assim que ela voltou para dentro, ele disse:

— Eu tenho a sensação de que algo mais está errado, além do seu receio pelo hóquei ser muito perigoso para sua filha. É porque Jacob não pôde ir com você?

Ela cruzou os braços, numa clara demonstração de que não tinha gostado da pergunta.

— Do que você tem medo, Isabella? Você está se comportando como quando liguei para você pela primeira vez.

O queixo dela movia-se, como que o desafiando.

— Não quero ser rude, mas Jacob não é da sua conta.

— Ele é sim, se for se tornar o padrasto de Natalie. Ontem à noite, ele mal podia esperar para ficar a sós com você. É óbvio que ele adoraria se aproximar de Natalie. Isso me deixa ainda mais curioso sobre a razão de você ter ido ao jogo sozinha. Diga-me o que está havendo.

— Não é tão simples, Edward. Jacob e eu não estamos juntos há muito tempo.

— Quando é para acontecer, não é necessário muito tempo. Desde o momento em que fizemos nossa primeira refeição juntos, soubemos que o que havia entre nós era algo muito forte e profundo. Nada poderia nos separar, a não ser uma catástrofe.

— Aquilo foi diferente.

— Você quer dizer, porque éramos jovens e irresponsáveis?

Entre seus cílios escuros, seus olhos brilhavam como pedras preciosas verdes na luz do sol.

— Sim!

— Você já me disse isso antes. Eu disse a Alain a mesma coisa quando ele achou a carta. Porém, nós sabemos que nos apaixonamos loucamente e planejamos nos casar antes mesmo de desembarcar do navio. Agora, eu preciso saber se você está perto de se casar com Jacob. Eu vim para cá com Alain para acertar as coisas. Ele está indo bem melhor, mas as crianças não precisam de mais confusão na vida delas.

— Você acha que não sei disso? — proclamou.

— A julgar pela dor em sua voz, presumo que você já disse sim ao Jacob e está aflita sobre como isso irá funcionar. Então, vou tentar facilitar as coisas para você. Se você vai morar com ele, eu vou comprar a casa que aluguei. Se ele vem morar com você, então vou procurar uma casa em Concord. Uma que seja longe o bastante para que as crianças estudem em escolas diferentes e proporcione privacidade a você e ao seu marido.

— Não, Edward...

Ela já dissera não a ele por muitas vezes.

— Desculpe, Isabella, mas você teve tudo do seu jeito por 12 anos. Agora é minha vez.

— Você não entende. Você não tem que alugar ou comprar uma casa. Nada disso é necessário.

— Por que não?

— Porque Jacob não quer se casar comigo.

— Não segundo Natalie!

— Nossa filha estava com _você _na noite passada. Ela não sabe o que aconteceu depois que vocês saíram.

— O que Jacob fez? Ameaçou ir embora se eu começasse a exercer os meus direitos de pai? Quer que eu fale com ele? Garantir a ele que vou fazer tudo o possível para fazer com que isto funcione?

— Não, não é assim. Ele sente que Natalie ama você demais para aceitá-lo algum dia.

Edward não esperava ouvir aquela explicação.

— Ela gosta bastante dele.

— Sejamos realistas, Edward. Nós dois sabemos como ela se sente com relação a você. Nossa situação é peculiar. Nenhum homem vai tentar competir. Simplesmente, não funciona.

_Grace à Dieu._

— Então, o que você quer dizer?

— Se você quer que Natalie viva com você na Suíça para sempre, que seja. Eu por acaso sei que sempre fora o desejo do fundo do coração dela. Mas nós sabemos que ela nunca vai ser feliz sem mim. E... por isso, estou pronta para me mudar para lá e procurar um novo emprego. Talvez convença minha mãe a ir também. Teria que colocar a casa à venda para poder comprar algo comparável em Montreux. Assim, poderemos compartilhar nossa filha e não teremos que afastar Alain de suas origens.

A adrenalina de Edward subiu.

— Só existe um jeito de fazermos isso. Se nos casarmos. Adotaremos Alain como filho, para que ele se sinta parte de nós tanto quanto Natalie.

Isabella empalideceu.

— Você não está falando sério...

— Já fomos amantes. Natalie é sangue do nosso sangue. Alain precisa de uma mãe. Por direito, você é tia dele, e a pessoa perfeita para assumir o papel.

— Pare, Edward. O que você está sugerindo é impossível.

— Por quê? Porque você ainda está apaixonada por Jacob? Pensei que você fosse capaz de colocar Natalie acima de qualquer outra consideração.

O corpo de Isabella inflamou-se.

— Pensava que sim. Do que ainda não falamos é dos _seus _sentimentos.

— Você já sabe qual são. As crianças são minha prioridade.

— Refiro-me a sua vida pessoal. Algum dia, irá encontrar a mulher da sua vida.

Acho que Alain estava certo da primeira vez que disse. O amor que sentia por você me impediu de me apaixonar por qualquer outra pessoa. Se você pensar bem, quem mais além de você tem vínculos com Alain? Ele e Natalie têm o sangue dos Cullen.

As bochechas dela enrubesceram.

— Mas não somos mais as mesmas pessoas que se apaixonaram naquele navio.

— Não, não somos. Ambos lutamos muito desde então. Perdemos entes queridos. É claro que não podemos voltar no tempo para mudar nada. Mas podemos, e muito, dar uma vida maravilhosa para nossos filhos. Eles estão começando a gostar um do outro.

— Alain nunca vai me aceitar.

— Você está enganada. Naquele dia em Broc, você fez algo por ele que foi fundo em sua alma. Se ele não quisesse vir nesta viagem, teria ficado com meus pais.

Manteve-se calada.

Com o silêncio prolongado, o cheiro de vitória se dissipou.

Era perfeitamente possível que, uma vez na vida, seus instintos em que sempre confiara estavam fora do combate. Percebeu tarde demais que seu corpo começara a transpirar um suor frio e familiar.

— Pense nisso e me responda. Vou dar uma olhada nas crianças.

Depois que Edward saiu, Isabella ficou lá, pensando no que ele havia dito.

_Naquele dia em Broc, você fez algo por ele que foi fundo em sua alma._

Significava que Alain tinha contado a ele sobre as iscas. Se era verdade — e aparentemente era, já que não existiria outra forma de Edward saber —, então Alain gostava um pouco dela. O suficiente para vir na viagem com Edward por sua própria vontade.

Mas ainda faltava Edward... Ele ainda não dissera como se sentia em relação a ela. Como ela poderia lhe dar uma resposta definitiva sem saber a verdade?

Depois de hesitar um pouco, não podia mais supor tar aquilo e foi até a outra casa para abrir o jogo com ele.

Quando entrou, encontrou as crianças na sala de es tar, vendo TV e falando baixo. Tinham desligado o vídeo. Algo estava errado.

Olhou em volta.

— Onde está o Edward?

— Lá em cima, deitado — disse Alain.

— Fiz uma compressa de gelo com um pano de pratos para ele — explicou Natalie.

— Ele disse para ficarmos aqui até que ele acordasse.

Isabella subiu as escadas. A casa era igualzinha à dela. Seguiu instintivamente para o quarto principal.

Um gemido silencioso ficou preso em sua garganta ao ver Edward esticado sobre a cama. Seu belo rosto estava abatido. Havia olheiras sob seus olhos. Os cílios escuros sobre suas pálpebras fechadas destacavam-se na palidez da sua pele.

Era assustador pensar que uma enxaqueca podia incapacitar uma pessoa tão rápido. Especialmente alguém tão forte mental e fisicamente como Edward. Há poucos minutos ele estivera muito bem disposto.

O amor por ele transbordou do seu coração para se espalhar por todo o seu corpo. Ele tinha uma força de vontade indomável, mas, assim como Sansão perdera sua força sem seus cabelos, Edward estava temporaria mente indefeso devido a uma antiga lesão.

Pôs-se na cama ao seu lado.

— Edward? — sussurrou.

— Isabella...

Ele tentou abrir os olhos, mas sabia que a iluminação natural do quarto o incomodava.

— Deixe-me ajudá-lo. Deite-se de lado, de costas para mim.

Foi-lhe um grande esforço para ele seguir as instruções. O pano de pratos caiu sobre o tapete, mas pouco importava. Assim que teve acesso, colocou as mãos sobre o pescoço dele e aplicou a massagem especial com o polegar sobre as costas do crânio.

Seus cuidados fizeram a enxaqueca cessar uma vez. Esperava que um outro milagre a levasse embora novamente. Logo ela sentiu a mudança em sua respiração. Ele havia adormecido.

Manteve uma vigília constante para caso ele precisasse de algo. Depois de quase uma hora, ele mudou de posição e ficou de frente para ela. A coloração voltara a seu rosto. As linhas em torno de sua boca haviam desaparecido. Foram-se as sombras.

Isabella finalmente pôde relaxar. Ficou ao seu lado, encarando-o. Que homem estonteante. Era um privilégio pousar os olhos sobre ele, mas também uma dor prazerosa, pois sentia dor ao fitar suas sobrancelhas, o corte esculpido de sua mandíbula. Seus lábios.

Fizera aquilo tantas vezes, enquanto ficavam deitados no beliche da cabine do navio. Ele não sofria de enxaqueca na época. Ficavam admirando os rostos um do outro, tão arrebatados pelas diferenças e tão apaixonados, que as lembranças levaram-na às lágrimas.

Enquanto esperava por sinais de que ele despertaria, uma sonolência tomou conta dela, gradualmente diminuindo suas inibições. Seus pálpebras ficaram pesadas. Lutou contra o sono, mas suas emoções estiveram em um caos tão grande, que era uma batalha perdida.

— _Oh, Edward..._

_Ainda podia vê-lo por entre os cílios. Mas os olhos castanhos estavam abertos agora. Não mais lutavam contra a luz. Sem nenhuma dor, seus olhos miraram dentro dos dela, procurando um caminho até sua alma._

— _Você tem idéia de como você é linda?_

— _Desde que seja linda para você, nada mais importa. Eu amo você, Edward._

_Instintos mais antigos que o tempo fizeram com que ela procurasse aquele lugar familiar em seus braços. Deslizou as mãos em volta de ele, para diminuir entre seus corpos. Seus lábios procuraram a boca de Edward._

— _Ame-me a noite inteira, como você fez na noite passada. Nunca me deixe ir._

— _Como se eu fosse deixar, __mon amour._

_Sua boca agarrou-se à de Isabella como se estivesse faminta, numa explosão de desejo. Pressionou-a contra o travesseiro. Seus corpos e membros entrelaçaram-se com um prazer tão recompensador que ambos gemeram._

_Um beijo seguiu-se ao outro. No princípio, foram aos poucos, para aproveitar o gosto e o tato um do outro. Mas uma sede insaciável começou a ficar incontrolável, causando uma tempestade de sensações._

_Edward deixou-a repleta de um êxtase crescente até que ela vivesse em função da boca. Não podia conter sua felicidade por estar com ele. Seus sentimentos buscaram uma forma, antes de transbordarem._

_— Você é minha vida, Edward. — Enfiou o rosto no pescoço dele._

_— Eu não quero sair nunca mais desse navio. Não poderia viver sem você agora._

— _Você não precisará. Vamos ficar juntos para sempre._

— _Foi o que você prometeu, mas você não cumpriu, não cumpriu..._

— Bella, acorde, _mon coeur. _Você está tendo um pesadelo.

Ela estava sonhando?

Os braços fortes abraçando-a eram bastante reais. Abriu os olhos. A última coisa de que se lembrava foi esperar que Edward acordasse.

Para seu espanto, ele estava bem acordado e contornava sua nuca para confortá-la. O rosto dele estava molhado. O dela também. Ocorreu-lhe que estivera em um transe de um êxtase passado com ele.

— Eu... eu estava sonhando conosco no navio, declarou.

— Eu sei. Eu estava lá com você ao vivo. De uma vez por todas, eu sei o quanto você me ama e o quanto eu amo você. Nós nos amamos agora com ainda mais intensidade, então não ouse negar.

Tremia de excitação.

— Não vou.

Embalou-a para a frente e para trás.

— Casaremos assim que possível, do jeito que planejamos. Então, passaremos o resto de nossas vidas compensando pelo tempo perdido, amando um ao outro perdidamente. _Tu __compris__, __mon__amour__?_

— Sim, querido. Eu entendo.

— Apesar de querer fingir que esta cama é o nosso velho beliche da cabine, e termos uma semana inteira juntos antes de partirmos, não ousarei ficar mais tempo aqui com você. Meu pai vai querer a minha cabeça se eu engravidar você de novo antes de dizermos nossos votos na igreja.

— Acho que minha mãe vai ficar chocada também.

De alguma forma, ela desvencilhou-se de seus braços e deslizou pela cama, e ele a ajudou para que não caísse.

— Uuuuh, para ser honesta, sinto como se estivesse de volta ao navio.

Edward levantou e segurou-a.

— Foi uma grande viagem. Depois do que experimentamos agora, parei de me sentir em desvantagem por você saber algo da nossa vida amorosa que eu não saiba. Bem... talvez faltem um ou dois detalhes ainda — acrescentou, em tom de brincadeira.

Suas bochechas se inflamaram, mas ela não se importava mais de deixá-lo ver o amor que ardia por ele. Quando Edward sorria, brincalhão do jeito que estava agora, uma luz iluminava o universo de Isabella.

— Vou revelar esta última lembrança para você. Esperei 12 anos a mais do que você. Você nem imagina...

— Bella...

Edward abaixou a cabeça e pressionou seus lábios contra os dela. Agarraram-se um ao outro, com a necessidade de reafirmar que aquilo não era um sonho.

— Nunca fui completa sem você — revelou em um sussurro.

— Nenhum de nós era. Do jeito delas, acho que as crianças sabiam disso.

Edward respirou fundo.

— Devemos tudo isto ao Alain.

Os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas novamente.

— Eu o amo demais.

— Ele sente isso. Falando em crianças, temos que contar a eles as novidades.

— Faça as honras, querido. Sei que você está louco para isso.

Seu sorriso branco dissolvia os ossos dela. Colocou um dedo sobre seu queixo.

— Como você pode me entender tão bem?

— Aos 19 ou aos 90, certas coisas sobre você, Edward Cullen, nunca mudarão, graças a Deus.

Uma expressão solene surgiu em seu belo rosto.

— Juro nunca negligenciar nosso amor, Isabella.

— Você acha que não sei disso?

Prosseguiu beijando cada feição máscula.

— Por que você acha que me apaixonei, em primeiro lugar? Eu poderia ter só 18 anos, mas, quando olhei nos seus olhos, sabia que você era o amor da minha vida_. _Nunca vou deixar você se esquecer disso. – Sua voz tremia.

— Mãe?

— Tio Edward? Está tudo bem?

— Deixe que esperem um pouquinho — disse ele, com um tom bruto, quase selvagem, dando-lhe um beijo quente. — Ainda não quero sair deste quarto. Fique comigo, Isabella. Finja que estamos no meio do furacão, e tudo o que temos é um ao outro.

— Não tenho mais que fingir. Não vê que estou onde sempre quis estar? Não vou a lugar algum.

Fim  


* * *

  
_**Então... Acabou!  
**_  
**_Obrigada a todo mundo que acompanhou a história e desculpe mesmo por ter demorado para postar, eu estava realmente sem tempo._**  
**_Por favor, deixem reviews para eu saber o q vcs acharam._**

Feliz natal para todos, Bjs!  



End file.
